


Made to be Broken

by kuki



Series: Lion's Den [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins & Hitmen, Forced Prostitution, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Human Trafficking, Incest, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, This is some messed up stuff, Torture, scary tags are scary, take the tags seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: **!!Reader Advisory: this story is dark, with very graphic depictions of terrible situations and the emotions involved. It is draining and stressful. The author does not recommend reading in one sitting!!**Things were finally looking up for Keith: Shiro had custody of him for a little over a year and he was finally getting over his abusive foster homes, his mother's abandonment, and his father's death. He even had a date with his long time crush, a date he'd never make it to.Keith's long awaited side of the events of Lion's Den, starting four years prior to Lance's story.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here they are, all the answers to what happened to Keith before Lance, why is the terrible shit happening, and how exactly he survived in the Lion's Den for so long.
> 
> Enjoy the immeasurable pain.

Keith shut the door, dropping his bookbag and sliding down until he was sitting against it. He brought his knees close to his chest, not looking up when he heard his brother calling to him from the kitchen.

“Keith?” Shiro sounded a little panicked after Keith didn’t respond to his greeting. Keith closed his eyes tightly when he saw feet in front of him. “Something wrong? D-Did you get in trouble again?”

Mumbling something, Keith felt his face get hot. He buried his face in his knees when Shiro squatted so they were on the same level.

“What was that?”

“H-He… he asked me out.” It was still quiet, but it was clear enough that Shiro was able to understand him this time.

“Who?” Shiro was grinning ear to ear and it only made Keith feel more embarrassed. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Lance, Lance McClain asked me to go see a movie with him Saturday night.” Keith finally looked up at Shiro, looking completely shell shocked.

“Yeah? Isn’t he the guy you’ve been pining over for the past two years?” Shiro punched his little brother’s shoulder lightly. “You should be happy!”

“I-I… I told him no.”

“What? Come on, you can’t be serious! Call him and tell him that you were just nervous!” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled him up off the floor in one swift motion.

“I can’t! He’s going to think that… and what if he doesn’t want to anymore and…” Keith groaned and he fell back against the door. “I’m so stupid.”

“If he really likes you, he’ll still want to take you to see a movie.” Shiro stared him down when he opened his mouth to protest. “Call him.”

Letting out a breath through his nose, Keith dug his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts. It was ringing as he brought it up to his ear.

“Oh, hey Keith, what’s up?” Lance sounded tired when he answered and Keith winced, wondering if him turning him down made him sound like that.

“I uh… about earlier, about the movie, if you’re still… I mean if… I want to go…” Keith kept his gaze down, knowing that Shiro was watching him carefully.

“Really?” Lance all but yelled it through the phone. He started rambling about the movie and how bummed he was that Keith had initially turned him down.

Keith rolled his eyes as he looked up at Shiro, who was grinning again. It was obvious that his older brother could hear what Lance was saying through the phone. Lance was still babbling when Shiro walked back towards the kitchen, gripping his brother’s shoulder tightly.

 

He had his hands in his pockets and earbuds in his ears as he walked along the side of the road, heading towards town. It was getting dark, but Keith had walked on the road much later so it didn’t even phase him. A car passed him every once in a while.

Lance had offered to pick him up, have his mom pick him up, but Keith felt awkward about that. He didn’t need a ride and could get to town by himself. Besides, Lance lived on the opposite side of town, it was out of their way.

About halfway to town, a car stopped just a few feet a head of Keith. Its headlights were bright in his eyes as he pulled out one of his earbuds. As he got closer he could see it was a beat-up van. His heart rate picked up as he looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the idling vehicle. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, it sounded fine. If they were lost they probably would have pulled off the road.

Keith’s eyes snapped to the van when he heard the sliding door open on the other side. His fingers itched to the knife he kept in his pocket. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

“Hey there.” A voice came from the figure standing in the headlights of the van, the lights obscuring his face in odd shadows. Keith looked at him, his stance widening slightly as he pulled his knife out of his pocket. He wasn’t going to open the blade until he was sure he was in danger. “Maybe you could help us, we’re a little lost.”

He didn’t like that tone, it sounded too rehearsed, too overused. Taking a step back, he didn’t take his eyes off the man. “Sorry, I probably can’t help you.”

“That’s a shame.”

A surprised grunt came out of Keith’s mouth as he felt a strike to the back of his ankle, making him fall to his knees, hard. His pocket knife skidded out of his hand as he brought his arms forward to caught himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man move out of the headlights to where the knife had stopped. Keith got up quickly, ignoring the burning and blood of his palms, he turned when he heard movement behind him. The person that had knocked him to the ground was bringing up a hand to strike him in the face. Keith brought up his arm to block his arm, continuing to move to punch a woman, larger than him, in the stomach.

“This is a nice knife you got here.” The man said, pulling out the blade and running his finger along the edge. “Where’d you get it kid?”

Distracted by the man’s words, he fell to the ground when he was kicked square in the ribs. He gasped at the force and then grunted when his head bounced off the road. Through blurry vision, he could see both of his attackers standing over him. The woman looked bored and the man looked amused.

“Where’d you get the blade?” The man asked again, the metal of the blade catching the slight light and glittering.

“None of your business.” Keith moved to get up again, despite the world spinning around him. A heavy foot on his chest held him down and impaired his breathing.

The man squatted next to him, taking the blade down his cheek. It was just enough of a touch to draw blood. “Come on, it’s just between friends. We won’t tell if you stole it.”

Panic filled Keith as he jerked away from the touch of his own blade. “I didn’t steal it.”

“Oh? Was it a gift maybe? Odd gift to give, don’t you think?” He looked up at his companion who just grunted in response.

Keith brought a hand up, trying to swipe his knife back from the man, but he moved his hands out of Keith’s reach quickly. He tsked and waged a finger. “Now, that’s just rude Keith. It is Keith, isn’t it?”

Keith’s panic was full blown now, all he could do was stare at the man with wide eyes. He was being targeted.

“Hmm, nothing to say to that?” The man put the blade to his neck this time. “This had been fun, but we’re on a schedule.”

As the man stood up, the woman moved her foot off of Keith’s chest. He jumped up once there was nothing holding him down. Sweeping a foot under the man, who fell to the ground with a high-pitched shriek, Keith glared at the woman.

She punched him in the face. He grimaced at the pain, blood dripping from his nose. It didn’t let that stop him from punching her once, twice, three times. Each time he gained ground on her. She looked pissed as he attempted to knock his hands away but not being quick enough.

He almost fell at sudden grip on his wrist. His eyes moved to the man, who had grapped his wrist and was pulled himself up. Keith started to shake him off, but the man’s other hand came up and wrapped his wrist with a handcuff.

The woman landed another blow to his face, this time cutting under his jaw. It was jarring and it caught him off balance. When he finally regained full awareness, he was on his knees with his hands restrained behind his back.

“Gag and bag him.” The woman finally spoke, her voice surprisingly feminine. The man let out an annoyed huff from behind Keith, who was opening his mouth to yell something. A piece of cloth entering his mouth made him stop. It was tied tightly, keeping him from doing much out than grunting. A bag was over his head and he was being pulled off his knees.

“The boss isn’t very patient.” The man complained. A strong hand, probably hers, was gripping his arm tightly and pulling Keith along. He tried to fight against the hold, but her grip was too strong.

He was all but thrown into the van and he heard the door slam shut. Another door shut and he heard the man telling someone to drive. Keith’s hands were in the perfect position to pull his phone out of his back pocket, but when he reached a little he found that it was missing. It must have fallen out during the fight.

Making a distressed sound was a mistake he felt a hard kick to his stomach as the woman told him to shut up.


	2. The Arena

Keith was  _fucked_.

His heart was racing as he listened to the van driving along, to the people talking. His mouth was dry from the cloth that was being used as a gag. Breathing was hard through the bag. He could get out of the cuffs, he had a paper clip in his pocket and he had done it before – much to Shiro’s dismay – but there wasn’t much point in trying to escape. He was out numbered, going at least 60 on a highway, and he heard them mention something about drugs to knock him out. Even if he waited until they came to a stop, he had no idea where they were going and there would probably be even more people wherever.

More than ever before in his life, Keith was terrified. All the fights he had been in, all his trips to the principal’s office or the police station, every beating from a foster parent. Nothing compared to what Keith was feeling as he laid completely helpless in the back of a van. Every terrible thing he heard could happen to people flashed through his mind as he struggled keep himself from passing out.

And then it got worse. The van came to a stop and Keith had no idea how long they had been driving. First, he heard the cab doors open, then the sliding door was opening. Hands were grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. It was hard to concentrate on standing while the rough hands were pulling at him. The people were talking, but Keith was so dizzy that he had no idea what they were saying.

As they walked, he could hear more people talking around them. There was an echo now, so they must’ve been inside some kind of building. The moment he had a chance, he was going to fight. He was going to lose, but he was going to fight.

They were stopping, and Keith tried to take a deep breath but ended up almost choking on the gag in his mouth. He tried to focus on the words being said around him.

“You sure this is him?” An unfamiliar voice.

Keith winced, remembering how the man had said his name.

“Keith Kogane, live and in the flesh. Mostly unharmed, just like the boss ordered.” The man said, too much pride in his voice. It made Keith pause. Kogane was the last name on his birth certificate, but Shiro helped him get it legally changed to their father’s last name the second he got custody. Even before that, most people called him Keith Shirogane.

The bag was being pulled off his head and he blinked. It was dimly lit inside the building and looked like what was probably once a factory or warehouse. The person standing in front of him, appraising him, was wearing a mask.

“Looks like he put up a fight.”

The woman grunted, her hand still holding onto him tightly. Keith just glared at the masked man.

“Good, just how we like them. Take him to the prep room, he’s going to be fighting in the arena. Zarkon and her ladyship want to see him in action.” Keith flinched away from the hand that reached out towards him, making the man chuckle. “He’ll be fun to break.”

Keith continued glaring at the man as the woman was dragging him along again. His eyes only moving away when they passed a pile of dead bodies, bloodied and broken.

They went down stairs and into a room with cages. Some filled with people sitting on the ground, looking completely lost as to what to do. Others were filled with people banging on the bars and screaming. Keith looked down at the floor as some yelled about ‘new meat’.

A hand with long fingers were grabbing his face when they stopped again. “So, this is the brat? What took so long? The boss has been waiting.”

The man sighed next to Keith. “Sorry Haggar, he put up quite a fight.”

“Little Spitfire, eh?” The woman holding his face grinned and Keith just shrugged out of the grip, trying make a sound of protest. “He’s up next, uncuff him.”

The second the cuffs were off, Keith started to strike out, but strong hands grabbed his wrists, gripping them hard. He grunted in pain, glaring at the woman in front of him, her hands pulled the gag out of his mouth. “Perfect. Get him in the arena.”

There were bright lights over the arena when he was pushed into it. Tall cement walls were around him, and he could see people a safe distance above the walls, watching. An opening across the arena opened and two large men came out, both holding large knives. Keith pushed his panic aside and moved into a defensive stance as someone’s distorted voice was counting down around them.

The two men were slow, and Keith measured their steps, their movement as they closed the space between them. He quickly moved to avoid and block their blows. It was obvious that the two men were getting angrier with every missed strike, they were also getting tired.

Keith managed to get one of the blades, slashing out and gaining ground on them. One collapsed to the ground when Keith went low to get behind them, taking out one of his ankles with the knife as he did.

Both men were swearing, but the one was down for the count since he could no longer stand. Keith took a few deep breaths as the other man glared at him. The teen could see fear on his face, and Keith hated that, but he wasn’t going to lose this fight.

The rest of the fight was a blur in Keith’s mind, and his ears were ringing as there was the voice on the loud speakers again. Keith’s focus was on the bloodied blade in his hand. Both men were on the ground, but one of them was dead. He was breathing heavily, trying to concentrate on the voice.

“Kill the other one, Spitfire.”

The voice kept saying it over and over. Keith’s hands were shaking and he dropped the blade as he took a step back.

“Prove yourself.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly, willing the world to go away. It wasn’t because the chanting of the people above and the voice were still in his ears. The other man was saying something to him, calling him a coward. He started shaking his head.

A gun shot rang through the building and everything else went silent. Keith felt sick as he opened his eyes. Both men were lying on the ground dead. Hands were grabbing him, and he was limp now, easy to manhandle to wherever they were taking him next.

“The boss wants to see him, take him up to the booth.”

Keith was so fucked.


	3. Zarkon

The room he was in next was dark and well furnished. There were men with guns by the door and a large armchair in the center. Keith was pushed down in front of the empty chair, despite struggling to stay standing. He looked up when the door opened, but was hit hard enough to have him fall face first into the ground.

When he pulled himself back up, a large, imposing man in a well-tailored suit with purple pin strips was settled in the chair. He was ugly, and probably Zarkon, ‘the boss’. A woman with a mask one and a hood up was standing next to the chair in a skin-tight suit. Keith’s eyes went to the large sword on her back and the guns on her hips.

His face was shoved down when Zarkon started speaking and he grunted in frustration.

“So, you’re Keith Kogane?”

“Don’t call me that.” Keith all but growled it, fighting against the hold on his head to glare at the man.

“Haggar said that you were a little Spitfire. It may be a more appropriate name.” Zarkon clasped his fingers together, tilting his head slightly when the woman moved closer to whisper to him. He hummed in response to whatever she had told him. “You fight like a Galra.”

Keith froze at the words. Galra. Of course, the gang had been having a greater and greater presence in his town for the last few years. Shiro had been assigned as a low man on the task force to get them out of town right out of the academy. After the initial shock of his situation dissipated, he felt rage flood through him. “I’m nothing like any of you!”

Zarkon grinned as he motioned for one of the guards to do something. “You’re more like us than you’d think.”

Opening his mouth to repeat himself, he paused when another person was brought into the room. She was restrained, her voice suppressed by a gag. And she was crying. Keith swallowed hard, not liking any of the possibilities that started swirling in his mind.

“You can fight, and you will kill. What you need to learn is how to follow orders.” Zarkon nodded to the man and woman that had brought Keith in, and they both left the room. The woman took a few steps towards him, taking the sword off her back. Keith flinched as it moved towards him, but it stopped short of his neck. His eyes opened and the woman was now holding the hilt out to him. “You will learn to not fear death. You will kill that girl.”

Keith looked away from the blade and back to Zarkon. “Why? What did she do?”

“It doesn’t matter to you why she must die, only that she must die.” Zarkon sounded bored as he spoke. “And that you must do it.”

“No.”

The woman struck him, making him fall to the ground again. He managed to catch himself, glaring up at Zarkon. “Is this… are you trying to recruit me?”

A smile spread across Zarkon’s face as he stood up. “And you’re smart. Your parents must be so proud.”

“Is this how you get all of your lackeys?”

“No, you’re being recruited for something so much greater.” Zarkon moved next to the woman, who whispered in his ear again. He nodded, looking back at Keith seriously. “We will break you, no matter how long it takes. Take the blade.”

“No.” Keith moved his eyes back to the hilt of the sword that was still being held out to him. The sobs of the girl were clouding his mind. “I won’t kill her.”

The woman dropped the sword and Keith watched as they both turned to move back to the armchairs. Keith grabbed the sword and stood up. He raised the sword, aiming at Zarkon’s back. It landed with metal on metal sound. The woman hand moved between Keith and Zarkon quickly, stopping the sword with a smaller blade. Zarkon turned with a smirk on his face. “Just as I thought. Just like a Galra.”

Keith screamed as he pulled the sword back to lash out with it again. The woman deflected the blade with her own again, and then knocked the sword from his hand with a strike to his wrist. He tried to strike her with his hand but he let out a choking noise when she caught his throat. His eyes closed when the blade in her hand touched his neck.

“He won’t break today, and he can’t learn anything in the arena.” Zarkon sounded amused by the prospect of a different method of breaking him. “Mark him and take him to isolation. Let’s see how he feels about killing after a few days in the dark.”

Hands were grabbing at his and he was in handcuffs again. The woman let go of him, moving over to the girl who was still kneeling and crying. She put the dagger away and pulled a gun off one of her hips. The girl closed her eyes when the gun was cocked and pressed against her forehead. Keith screamed when the shot was fired, struggling against the hands that were pulling him from the room.

His entire body was shaking as he was pulled along, eventually being shoved into a chair. Haggar came into view, a tattoo gun in her hand. Keith tried to move, but his cuffed hands were caught on something, keeping him in place.

“Now, where do you want the mark, Spitfire?” She looked over him with a hum. Her free hand roamed over his body and he closed his eyes tightly when her hand stopped at his hip. Another set of hands were pulling down his pants and underwear. He was too exhausted to keep struggling. “There will do quite nicely.”

Keith refused to look down at his new tattoo when Haggar announced that she was finished. She roughly reclothed him while someone else was unhooking his hands. “Did you lose your fight, Spitfire.”

Without saying anything, he glared at her. She chuckled, grinning again. “Good.”

The next place Keith was being shoved in was little more than a closet. There was nothing inside and the lock on the outside of the door was serious. Keith didn’t see any evidence that it ever had a light. It was stuffy from a lack of ventilation.

When the door shut and Keith heard the half dozen locks be engaged, Keith sat down on the ground and rummaged through his back pocket for the paperclip to get off the hand cuffs they had left on him. The room was completely dark, he couldn’t see an inch in front of his face. Once his hands were free, he pulled knees up to his chest and put his face in his hands.

“Why me? Why now?” Keith groaned as he sat there. His voice echoed in the small space, mocking him.


	4. Into the Lion's Den

Keith hadn’t moved while he was in the small room. He tried to keep his mind blank as he sat there, his limbs going numb, but his mind was racing. Shiro was probably sick with worry, unless it was assumed he ran away again. Even if people were looking for him, there was no way they were going to find him.

It was probably his fault. Something he did probably got the attention of the gang. ‘You fight like a Galra’. Even if he never broke, even if got out, the words would haunt him. Everyone knew what kinds of things that Galra gang dealt in and Keith wanted nothing to do with any of it.

Four or five days, it was hard to tell how long he was in there exactly, he had to think. It wasn’t the first time he had been shoved into a room for days on end. It was the first time he wouldn’t have Shiro on the other side of the door to tell him that he didn’t do anything wrong, to feed him junk food they weren’t allowed to have.

When the door opened, he didn’t even look up. He just closed his eyes tightly, the sudden light hurting his eyes. One set of hands pulled him off the floor, not saying anything. Keith glanced over at the other person when they picked up the handcuffs he had picked.

“How did you…?” The woman gawked at him and Keith just lowered his gaze. “We’ll have to let the boss know about this useful skill of yours.”

They lead him back to the same room he had been in before with Zarkon and the masked woman. The two were already there, and someone with a bag over their head. Keith stared down Zarkon, who just smiled at him. “Did you change your mind?”

“There’s nothing you can to me that hasn’t been done before.” Keith huffed bringing one of his arms across his chest.

“Nothing? So, you’ve fought before. Been put in isolation.”

Keith looked down at the floor, not saying anything.

“Beaten? Raped?” Still no response from the teen. Zarkon stood up, listening to the woman whisper something to him. “You’ve had a rough time of it, Spitfire. I see it’ll take something special to break you.”

Swallowing hard, Keith looked up at them again. The woman’s stance was different, tense. It made him uneasy.

“Kill that man.” Zarkon said as the woman held the blade out to him again, her arm stiff.

“No.”

Zarkon waved for one of the guards to grab him. “We’ll see if the Prince will find something to change your mind. The Lion’s Den.”

Keith struggled against the hands on him. The last glimpse into the room, he saw the woman start taking off her mask, but he didn’t get to see her face as the door shut behind him. Once the door was shut behind him, his hands were being pulled behind his back.

“Remember what happened last time you cuffed me?” Keith’s smirk fell when he felt something else wrap around his wrist. Zip ties. A blind fold was being wrapped around his eyes. Whatever the Lion’s Den was, it was probably worse than it sounded. Thinking about it sent a panicked shiver down his spine.

 

When the blindfold was finally pulled off, a man with a sick grin had his face very close to Keith’s. Keith glared at him and he just seemed to grin more.

“So, you’re my little Spitfire?” The man’s voice was the most annoying thing he had ever heard.

“I’m not  _your_ anything.” It was practically a growl and that made the man laugh.

“My father told me to do whatever it takes to break you, to do what he wants. I’m going to enjoy it.” He moved over to the desk, pulling a file folder off a pile of other papers. “Keith Kogane. Your mother ran off when you were just eight months old. Then your father died when you were five. Tragic.”

“Shut up.” Keith closed his eyes tightly.

“Seven foster homes in ten years, only four of those were you with your brother. Three arrests, forty-three detentions, seven suspensions, even an expulsion. Now you live with your half-brother, Officer Takashi Shirogane. Did I miss anything?”

“Shut up.” He wanted to know why they wanted him to kill so much. What did they want from him?

“Oh, Spitfire, I just want to know you better. Every little thing about you. Every fight, every fuck. Every little thing I can use against you.” He set the folder down and grabbed Keith’s face. “You may call me Prince Lotor.”

Scoffing, Keith shrugged out of his grip.

“You’re not a virgin, right?” Lotor chuckled, moving to walk to the other side of the room that Keith hadn’t even noticed. His eyes went wide when he saw the table and what was on it. “I usually take my turn with sluts like you first, but I think there’s a group of regulars that would enjoy how much of a fighter you are.”

Keith was shaking slightly as he watched Lotor pick up a few of the items. He didn’t say anything, but he could see Lotor smiling with satisfaction.

“When they’re finished with you, we’re going to play a little game. Something like truth or dare, but I ask all the questions and you get all the dares.”

“That’s not exactly a fair game.”

“Nothing is fair here, you’ll find that out quickly, Spitfire.” Lotor set the blade in his hand down. “But you have customers waiting. I wouldn’t want to disappoint if I were you.”


	5. Scream for Us

The room he was pushed into was dark, there was just enough light for him to see six figures standing around. He took a step back, moving so he was flush with the door. As he stared at the figures, two moved towards him and he started shaking.

  
Despite the fear building up in him, he smacked the hand that reached towards him away. The laugh that echoed in the room only made the terror worse as both men reached for him at the same time. Strong hands were gripping his wrists, pulling him towards the other people in the room. There was always hands in his hair, pulling at him as he tried to fight against their grip.

  
Once he was in the center of the circle, hands were ripping, literally ripping, off his clothes. He was struggling against them, begging them to get off of him, but that only seemed to make them rougher, slapping his face hard enough that he was tasting blood.

  
He was standing there naked, his wrists being held again. They were touching him, and his body was reacting. Lips were ghosting over his neck and nipples and fingers were roaming over his ass and dick. Tears came to his eyes as he closed them tightly. The one hold his wrists pulled him close so they were chest to chest.  
“Who wants to go first?” He laughed as he said. There was some mumbling, but Keith was distracted by the lips on his, kissing him roughly as his mouth was forced open.  
A bruising grip on his hips made him try to break out of their hold on him. It was short lived when the man holding his hips pushed into him, fast and hard. Keith screamed as he pressed closer to the man in front of him.

  
There was wolf whistling and laughing, but Keith was sobbing as he buried his face into the chest of the man. “Listen to that scream, I almost came, just listening to that.”  
“They’re recording this for us, so we can listen to over and over.”

  
Keith’s eyes went wide, letting out another scream, not as loud or pained as the first, as the man inside of him started moving.

  
“Wait to you feel his ass, this slut feels like a virgin.” A grip on his hair pulled his face away from the other man. “You might’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

  
Keith whimpered as hands were roaming his torso again. He tried to push away at them, but there were too many and the pain was too much to concentrate on much else.  
“I can’t wait until you’re done, fuck this…” Hands were gripping his thighs and hoisting his legs up high.

  
“Fine, I bet he’ll scream again with two of us in him.”

  
He did, he did scream. The men all just moaned at the sound. It was too much, Keith did try to push both of them away, but he was lifted off the ground between them. There was nowhere to go, he had no leverage to fight back in his current position.

  
They kept pounding into him, telling him how good he felt, and sounded, how much the others were looking forward to playing with him. He tried to keep his voice quiet, so they wouldn’t have the pleasure of hearing it, but it didn’t really work. The men seemed to enjoy him clawing at them as he clung to them.

  
His legs waivered when they let him down and he was suddenly on the ground. He could feel their seed, and blood, running out of him. When he tried to get up, he was kicked back to the ground. The pain was nothing compared to his ass. They were talking around him, but he was too distracted by trying to calm himself down to listen to them.  
One of them laid down next to him as hands were roughly moving him so he was on the man’s lap. He stopped struggling when he was pulled down, being kissed again. Kissing them was the worst, because to him kissing was about something so different than sex. His face was pulled away from the man’s, his hair gripped too tightly again, and a dick was being shoved in his face.

  
“If you bite it, you’ll be really sorry.” The man pushed his dick closer to his face and he tried to turn his head away, but the grip on his hair let the man have too much control over him. A hand gripped his jaw tightly from below, and he was forced to open his mouth. He fought against the grips of both men, but the dick ended up down his throat anyway.

  
As he was face fucked, he was manhandled into riding the man below him. The sensation made him groan around the dick in his mouth, making the man moan himself. A second cock was added to his ass, and the pace they were going at was brutal.

  
The man came down his throat without warning, and made a terrible choking noise. It tasted terrible, worse than any other dick he’d ever taken. He barely had enough time to cough a few times before another dick was in his mouth. It tasted like cum and blood. This one has already been in his ass.

  
One of the men emptied inside of him, and it was finally too much for Keith. He moaned around the dick in his mouth as he came. There was a tight grip on his dick, and it made him squeak in pain. The dick slipped out of his mouth, and a fist collided with his jaw. He closed his eyes tightly.

  
“You only cum when we say you cum, got it, slut?” One of them whispered in his ear.

 

It was pointless to try to fight, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to control whether or not he came. “Yeah…”

  
“No, it’s ‘yes sir’.” Another punch to the face and the grip on his dick tightened painfully.

  
He spat blood out of his mouth. “Do you what you want with me, but I won’t call you ‘sir’.”

  
“Wrong answer.” The dicks were slipped out of him and he was suddenly laying on the ground, fists and feet pounding on him instead. His body had just healed from being kidnapped and being forced into the arena. He curled into a ball, bringing his hand up to protect his face.

  
Then the beating was over and he was being hauled to his feet. He could see the man was smiling. “Now, be a good boy, alright?”

  
He spit in the man’s face in response, earning himself three punches to the face.

  
Keith wasn’t sure how long it went on, the beatings and fuckings didn’t seem like they were ever going to stop. Every single part of him was in pain and he had run out of tears, and energy to fight back.

  
“Time’s up.” It was Lotor’s voice. The men groaned and Keith felt a few of them finish over him, where he was laying on the ground.

  
Once the men were gone, the lights were turned on and he was being pulled to his feet. Lotor was standing in front of him grinning. “You are so beautiful.”

  
Lotor tilted his chin to the side, and Keith saw that the wall he was now looking at was covered in mirrors. He felt sick looking at himself. Bloodied, bruised, covered in cum.  
“But, I’d like you to be clean when I fuck you.”

  
Keith just kept looking at himself, his face expressionless.

  
“Yes, take a good look, this is going to be your life, unless you want to give in to my father’s wishes.” Lotor’s breath was hot on his ear. Keith took a deep breath and looked at Lotor, who grinned at him. The joke was on Lotor, because that was how he already saw himself.

  
“I won’t kill for him.”

  
“More fun for me that way.” Lotor then turned, twirling his hand. Hands were grabbing at Keith, and he just glared at Lotor. “Get him cleaned up and fed. Hell, give him some rest. He and I will have a lot to talk about.”


	6. Young Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I already have written (in order), so yeah...

The guards pushed him into room with a little over a dozen other people, mostly women. Keith looked around, everyone had their eyes on him. He could easily see that he was the youngest person there, all the others were at least in their twenties.

“Woody, come help the little newbie around.” One of the guards yelled. One of the males stood up from a bed and started walking towards them as the others went back to what they were doing. “Lotor wants him cleaned up, fed, and rested.”

The man nodded seriously at the guard before looking Keith, who swallowed hard and looked away. Keith heard the guards walk out of the room but still didn’t look up at the man.

“Hey, it’s okay, everyone here is in the same boat, we all take care of each other.” The man’s voice was soft and Keith closed his eyes tightly. His tone reminded him so much of Shiro. “Is it alright if I touch you?”

Letting out a panicked whimper, he took a step back as he shook his head violently. His breathing hitched as he brought his arms across himself.

“Okay, okay, calm down, please. No one in here is going to hurt you.”

Keith looked up at him and bit his lip. His voice was so small when he spoke. “Okay.”

The man was smiling at him softly, nodding at him. “Let’s start by getting you showered off, then we’ll check to see if you have any injuries we should be worried about.”

Nodding, Keith moved his hands over his stomach when it growled.

Laughing, the man turned and motioned for Keith to follow him. His gaze went to a group of older looking women as they passed them. “Can you grab him some food? Poor little thing looks like he’s starving.”

Keith looked around the bathroom and noted the complete lack of privacy. He walked towards one of the showers and immediately turned on the water. It was freezing at first, and then burning hot.

“Do you need any help, or…” The man was standing near the shower, his back to Keith.

“I-… I’m good… thank you.” Keith scrubbed at the dried cum and blood on his chin. “I-Is your name really ‘Woody’?”

“No. But we use the names they give us, just in case we ever get out, we might be able to distance ourselves from this place.” The man sighed, his shoulders tensing. “What name did they give you?”

“Spitfire.” Keith ran his hand down his chest, stopping at the new tattoo on his hip. He took a few deep breaths.

“I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, Spitfire.” The man shifted his weight on his feet. “You going to be okay if I go and grab you some clothes?”

“Yeah.”

Once Woody was gone, Keith rested his head against the shower wall and let the tears fall down his cheeks, mixing with the water. Everything was too much. He had already suffered so much, so much. Keith knew that he wasn’t perfect, that he had done some shitty things in his life, but what he already went through should have been enough. Letting out a sob, he considered that maybe he was never supposed to have a happy life, that he wasn’t supposed to have a loving home with his brother or chance at a relationship with Lance. He was supposed to suffer, and he was stupid to think he had another option. That wouldn’t stop him from wanting it, from wanting to go home.

By the time that Woody came back in, setting a pile of clothes on the counter, Keith had moved to the shower floor. He had curled up on himself, holding his knees tightly with shaking arms.

“Did you finish cleaning up? Everywhere?” Woody kneeled down next to the shower, looking at Keith with obvious concern on his face. Keith nodded, looking up at him.

“Some of the girls grabbed you some food.” He stood up to turn off the water. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I-I… I don’t know… they put me in isolation for a few days after…” Keith buried his face against his knees as he let out a sob.

“Okay, okay, they managed to get a lot, you’re just going to have to go slow or you’ll just make yourself sick.” Woody sighed as he held a hand out to Keith. “Let me help you up.”

Keith didn’t move for a while, but eventually put his hand in Woody’s. Once he was on his feet, he quickly pulled his hand back into himself. Woody handed him a towel and turned away again. The towel was rough against his skin and was barely doing anything to dry him off. His skin was still slightly damp as he put the clothes on. They smelled slightly and were too big on him, but he felt more comfortable now that he was covered.

Woody smiled at him sadly and nodded for him to follow him. “This will be your bed.”

Keith looked at the rickety cot right at the entrance of the bathroom. ‘Spitfire’ was written crudely on a sign above the bed. There was a plate of food on the bed and his stomach rumbled.

“Go ahead, eat up and get some sleep. You look like you could use both.” Woody started walking away. Keith followed his movements with his eyes, wanting to say something to the man, but he didn’t know what to say.

The food wasn’t the worst he had ever eaten, but he had no idea what it was that he was supposed to be eating. It was better than some of the lunches he had eaten at school or he’d been fed in foster care. He was too hungry to care that he was nauseous from what happened to him. All that mattered is that it was food and it was filling him up.

His head rested on the pillow and he closed his eyes. Keith tried so hard to clear his mind, but he couldn’t. He could still feel those men’s touch on his skin, the pain throbbing in every part of him. There was the taste of blood in his mouth as he bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning at the memory of his multiple orgasms.

The feeling had an old memory flaring up. _“You like this don’t you? You like being used like this. Good, because it’s what you were made for.”_

Shooting up out of bed, Keith ran into the bathroom and emptied his just filled stomach into one of the toilets.

Woody was kneeling next to him, holding out a damp rag, when Keith finished throwing up. Keith took it without looking at the man in the face.

“Couldn’t not think about it, huh?”

“How long have you been here?” Keith clutched the rag tightly, his hands shaking.

“Two months maybe. You lose track of time here.” Woody smiled at him softly. “But you’re young, your family isn’t going to stop looking for you.”

“It’s always just been me and my brother.” Keith stood up, turning away from him.

“I’m sure your brother is looking for you frantically.” Woody put a hand on his shoulder, it was light touch, one Keith could brush off easily. “And until he finds you, everyone here, we’re going to try to keep you out of as much harm as possible.”

“Why?” His eyebrows came together as he crossed his arms. “What’s so special about me?”

“How old are you?”

“What?”

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“The next youngest person here is twenty. The Galra don’t usually grab kids so young.” Woody’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “I can barely handle what happens to us here at my age, but at your age…”

“I can take more shit than you’d think.” Keith scoffed, finally shrugging out of the touch.

He moved back into the barracks and curled back up on his bed. There was murmuring around him, and he could tell that the others were talking about him, about his age. Groaning, Keith brought his hands up to his ears to try to drown out the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (when I write it) will be Keith's 'interview' with Lotor, so while Keith will be in lots of agony, you get to find out some stuff from his past (almost none of it will be good).


	7. Truth and Dare Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith does talk about some of his past abuse in this chapter, but I've decided that at no point is the actual abuse going to be shown in the story. Any flashbacks related to the abuse are going to be aftermaths or Keith talking about it. While his past abuse is a huge part of the story and important to understanding his reactions, there's no need for you to the explicit details because you're seeing Keith in enough pain.
> 
> Also, just imagine how extra painful these stories would be in first person? Ow.

Keith laid in bed listening to the whispering around him as he woke up and remembered where he was. He could tell they were trying not to wake him up since they kept shushing each other. His entire body ached; his bruises had bruises. Sleep had only made him more tired and laying around wouldn’t help put off the inevitable. When his stomach growled, he finally sat up on the bed.

His eyes focused on the floor as pain surged through him at the movement.

It didn’t take long for Woody to approach him with a bowl. The man didn’t say anything as he held it out to him.

“Thank you.” Keith said quietly as he took it and looked at the contents. Something close to oatmeal. He _hated_ oatmeal, but he was too hungry to be picky.

“How are you feeling today?”

He didn’t say anything as he picked up the spoon, he didn’t know what to say. Usually, he’d lie to Shiro or Lance and promise that he felt fine after a beating or a fight so he wouldn’t worry them, but there was no reason to lie to Woody. Woody knew that he wasn’t okay. How could he be?

“Spitfire.” Someone else, one of the gang members by how they were dressed, said as they stood at the edge of Keith’s bed. “Lotor is waiting for you.”

Keith tensed up, almost dropping the bowl. He had completely forgotten about the ‘game’ he was supposed to play with Lotor. Suddenly there wasn’t enough air in the room as he heaved for breath.

“Lotor can wait a little longer until he eats!” Woody snapped at the other man, reaching to catch the bowl and replace it in Keith’s hands. “I’ll deliver him to the _prince_ myself.”

“He’s not a patient man.”

“And Spitfire’s just a kid, Lotor at least needs to let him eat.”

The gang member grumbled something before walking away.

“Eat up.” Woody said softly after the guard was gone. “The longer we make him wait, the worse it’s going to be.”

Keith took a few deep breaths before taking his first bite. It was the worst oatmeal he’d ever eaten. He didn’t say anything as he ate, his shoulders shaking slightly with nerves.

Once he was finished, gripping the empty bowl tightly, he glanced at Woody for the first time since he woke up. “H-Have you… you ever… with… w-with Lotor…?”

“No.” Woody let out a huff. “I’m apparently not his type, but I’ve… When it’s over, I’ll make sure that you get taken care of.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Keith held out the bowl for Woody to take back. “D-Does this ever get easier?”

“It hasn’t yet.”

They didn’t say anything else as Woody shadowed Keith to Lotor’s office. Keith had been so out of it previously, that he didn’t actually know where he was going. Woody stopped short and nodded for Keith to go into the room with open door.

Lotor was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on the wood as he stared at Keith boredly. “I don’t like to be kept waiting. Shut the door.”

Keith didn’t move as he stared at Lotor.

“Shut the fucking door.” Lotor repeated as he slammed his hand down on the desk with a loud bang that made Keith flinch. He moved quickly and shut the door, not turning back to Lotor once it was shut.

“Now, take off the clothes.”

He swallowed hard before he slipped off the minimal clothing quickly. Lotor hummed and Keith could feel the man’s eyes on him as he stood there completely naked.

“Come here Spitfire.”

Once he was standing in front of Lotor, his body shaking, he looked Lotor in the eyes, hoping he looked more deviant than he felt. Lotor just smirked and cupped his cheek gently.

“You’re so beautiful. The bruises look so good on your pale skin.”

“Don’t…” Keith closed his eyes and turned his head.

“Don’t what?” Lotor’s tone was mocking as he slowly ghosted his fingers down Keith chest. A gentle touch that kind of tickled.

Biting his lip, Keith shook his head. “Doesn’t matter… you’d do it anyway, wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely.” Lotor moved his hand down to grip Keith’s hip. It was a light touch, but the bruises there were the worst, so the touch made Keith wince. “Your first truth: how’d you lose your virginity? Don’t leave out _any_ details.”

“I-I… I’ve never told anyone that before…” Keith felt a tear fall down his face as the memories flooded his mind.

“And now you’re going to tell me. So, tell me first, how old were you?” Lotor moved his other hand up and started combing his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Eleven.” Keith swallowed hard.

“Oh? Father said that you didn’t say anything when he asked if you’d been raped before… was that…?” Lotor sounded way too intrigued.

“Yes.” He opened his eyes and looked at Lotor. The hungry look in the man’s eyes was so familiar. “I-It… it was my foster father at the time, but…”

“Details, I want all the juicy details.”

“It started with my foster brothers… I shared a room with them, two older boys. They… they thought I’d be… they decided that I should blow them and once they decided I was good at it, they did almost every night for a month…”

Lotor hummed with interest as he kept his gaze locked with Keith’s. “Did you like it? Sucking their dicks?”

“I-I… not at first… not when they were just fucking my face… but eventually I started trying… and…” Keith licked his lip as he felt a few more tears dampen his face. “I already knew I was gay so…”

“So, you just thought it was normal?” Lotor almost sounded sympathetic, which was somehow worse than interested. “Where does your foster father come in?”

“He walked in on one of them face fucking me once… He was so angry… and I thought that maybe he was angry about what they were doing to me… make them stop…” Keith finally broke eye contact as he looked away and took a few deep breaths. “He was mad that they didn’t invite him… that they were too stupid to… to…”

“Use your ass?” When Keith nodded, Lotor chuckled. “How’d it feel?”

“It hurt so much… he stretched me out, but it still hurt. I tried screaming, but he covered my mouth, warning me not to wake up his wife…” Keith’s tears were coming full force now. He had avoiding talking about it for so long that all the emotions he had repressed were spilling out now. He hated that he couldn’t control his emotions, especially knowing that Lotor was only going to toy with them. “But… I-I… I still came from it…”

“Interesting. Did your brothers…?”

“Yeah… he told them to when he was done. It hurt less since I was already stretched… and I came again, from both of them…”

“Did his wife ever find out?”

“She started watching… fucking the other two boys…” Keith closed his eyes tightly. “It went on for almost a year before my caseworker finally figured out something wasn’t right. I never told her what happened, so all she could do was move me.”

“To where your bother was, you’re actual brother.” Lotor wiped away Keith’s tears. “Was there anything they used to say to you?”

Keith didn’t know why he was still telling Lotor things, but he thought it was because now that it started, there was no way to stop himself after holding it in for so long. He regretted never telling anyone else. Maybe if he had he’d feel different telling Lotor. “He used to tell me that I was made to be fucked… to be used…”

“You know, I think he might’ve been right, but I haven’t fucked you yet…” Lotor used his grip on Keith to pull him onto his lap. “But I will, and then I’ll be able to tell you if he was right.”

Putting his hands on Lotor’s shoulders, he tried pushing away from the man, but was too weak from everything they’d already put him through to fight against the tight hold on him. The rough fabric of Lotor’s pants was uncomfortable as he was forced to straddle the man. Lotor’s hard cock pressing up uncomfortably into his crotch. He grimaced against Lotor’s lips as he was kissed.

“Now, undress me.” Lotor smirked as he cupped Keith’s cheek.

“And if I don’t?” Keith sneered as he flinched away from the touch.

Lotor gripped his jaw tightly. “I was going to make our first time pleasant for you, but if you’d rather I start with beating you…”

His hands were shaking as he moved his hands from Lotor’s shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. “Can I ask _you_ a question?”

Lotor pressed his lips to Keith’s neck and hummed.

Keith closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore how good Lotor’s kisses felt. “Does it turn you on that I’m only fifteen?”

“Honestly, your age makes this difficult. You’re so young, almost too young.” Lotor gently bit on Keith’s earlobe and Keith couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his throat. “ _Almost_.”

He finally had all the buttons undone and Lotor shrugged off the shirt as he kissed Keith again. It was deeper than the first, Keith letting it happen as he kept his eyes closed tightly. Lotor chuckled as he ran his hands down Keith’s chest and tugged on his dick. “You’re getting hard. You _like_ this.”

“N-no…” Keith’s voice was shakey as he said it, biting his lip as Lotor continued stroking him. He hated it, _hated_ it. But his body seemed to be enjoying it.

“I don’t believe you.” Lotor hummed before gently pushed Keith off his lap. Keith fell to the ground in front of the chair since he wasn’t expecting it.

He looked up at Lotor as the man got up and started walking towards the table of toys. Keith swallowed hard as he watched Lotor, his body shaking with fear. His eyes went to the thing in Lotor’s hand when he walked back over. A leather collar and chain.

When Lotor finished putting it on him, Keith pulled at it. It was too tight, making it difficult to breath. Lotor pulled on the chain and Keith fell forward, his face in Lotor’s crotch. Somehow, the man’s bulge had gotten bigger.

“Why don’t you release me and we’ll finally get around to seeing what you’re really made for.” Lotor petted his hair as he held the leash tightly to keep him from moving too far. “Let’s see what your mouth can do.”

Keith bit his lip before unbuttoning Lotor’s pants and then pulling the zipper with his teeth. Lotor groaned as Keith pushed down Lotor’s pants and underwear. His cock was so big and Keith couldn’t help but give it a few strokes.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself down there.” Lotor chuckled and Keith froze. “But I want your mouth.”

It took a few tugs of the leash before Keith moved again. He wrapped his lips around Lotor’s cock and swallowed as much as he could. Even with his almost nonexistent gag reflex, he could fit the man in his mouth very far, until Lotor grabbed a handful of his hair and thrusted into his throat so hard he started crying.

It wasn’t long that Lotor face fucked him. When he pulled Keith’s mouth away, he loosened his grip on the leash so Keith could double over and cough a few time.

“Not bad, but I’ve had better.” Lotor said when Keith finally stopped coughing. He had moved back into the chair. “Let’s see how the ass feels.”

Keith was got back on Lotor’s lap after a few hard tugs on the leash. Lotor’s cock was pressed hotly against his own and the intimate touch made both of them groan.

“You really are beautiful.” Lotor said before ducking his head and latching his mouth over Keith’s nipple.

Keith let out a loud moan as he grabbed ahold of Lotor as a reflex. Fingers were playing with his other nipple. He could feel his dick twitching. Then fingers were at his ass, which was still sore from the day before. The initial touch sent a jolt of pain through him as he bit into Lotor’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming.

Lotor moaned as he pressed his fingers inside of Keith. “This will probably be the only time I’ll do this before I fuck you.”

A shiver went down Keith’s spine at the words.

He wasn’t prepped much, but just enough that the pain had subsided for the most part. He was stretched and massaged. Keith was panting as Lotor was gripping his hips. “Now, ride me. You can go at whatever pace you want, just don’t stop.”

Keith came once he was fully seated on Lotor’s dick, sobbing as he pressed his face into Lotor’s neck. He made a choked sound as Lotor pulled him back by his collar. “ _Don’t_ stop.”

He came two more times before Lotor pumped his own semen inside of him. When it was over, Lotor pulled Keith off him and pushed him onto the ground.

“Catch your breath, then we’ll move onto your next truth.” Lotor said as he ran his fingers through the cum that Keith had spewed on his chest. He licked his fingers and smiled. “Your ass was definitely made to be fucked.”


	8. Truth and Dare Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Keith! This is the worst birthday present ever, probably, but...
> 
> I promise, he's my favorite despite all evidence to the contrary.

Keith closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths as he focused on Lotor’s question. He’d been asking about beating after beating, hitting him when he hesitated to answer. There had been so many that Keith wasn’t really sure what the point of continuing to ask about them. If it hadn’t been for Shiro constantly trying to protect him, it probably wouldn’t even have phased him as he was growing up.

Blood was running from his nose into his mouth, but he couldn’t wipe it since his arms had been bound tightly to his back. His nose was probably broken, for the fifth time in his life. His brain was fuzzy with how many times Lotor had smacked him, so it was hard to think and give Lotor what he thought he wanted.

Before he could answer the latest question, Lotor slapped him again. When Keith let his head roll down, Lotor grabbed his face tightly and made him look at him. Keith couldn’t actually focus his gaze on the man.

“Now, Spitfire, I know you just want me to fuck you again, but I promise, I’m almost done with questions about this.” Lotor said it so sweetly that the sound of his voice made Keith feel sick. “Just tell me, other than fists and feet, what have you been beaten with before?”

 “Chairs, pans, brooms. I’ve all kinds of things thrown at me, plates, shoes, bottles…” Keith swallowed hard. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Does it hurt? Does it hurt to tell me all about your past? To tell me about all the terrible things that others have done to you, and then for me to follow through on a promise to do something so much worse?” Lotor leaned his face in close and grinned. His one hand petting Keith’s hair gently.

Keith whined in response, his tears stinging as they ached to cry, except he was all out of tears. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“You’ve piqued my father’s interest, he wants you.” Lotor’s gaze turned cold as he gripped a handful of Keith’s hair, pulling hard. “But he has no use for things that don’t follow his orders, so you must be broken.”

Grunting in pain, Keith closed his eyes again. “What did I do?”

“You’re getting really bold, asking me the questions.” Lotor moved his hand down to Keith’s throat. He fiddled with the buckle of the collar, tightening it. “Did you forget that I’m asking you the questions?”

Making choking noises, Keith thrashed slightly, trying to pull out of Lotor’s grip, but it only made it worse. White spots were clouding his vision as he stared at Lotor. “St-Stop…”

“Tell me who is in charge here.” The collar was even tighter now.

“Pl-Please…”

“Who is in charge here? Is it _you_?”

“N-No…” Keith’s finally found some spare tears as he felt his consciousness slipping. “Y-You are…”

Lotor loosened Keith’s collar again. Keith fell forward, coughing and wheezing as he caught his breath again. He felt so sick, but it had been hours since he had last eaten. There was probably nothing left to empty out of his stomach.

“Now, I have one more question, on the subject of your past abuse from foster parents.” Lotor sat down cross-legged next to him on the ground. “Did any of them legitimately try to kill you?”

Keith still was catching his breath, but he managed to turn his head and look up at Lotor and give him a small nod.

“Take your time, we have all the time in the world.” Lotor hummed, bouncing impatiently. “But, I must know all the gritty details of that.”

When Keith could finally breath again and he was able to speak, he closed his eyes tightly. “One of my foster mothers, I don’t remember what set her off, but she just called me a monster… grabbed a kitchen knife.” He winced as he recalled the event. “She stabbed me in the side, twice. I was in shock, I don’t think I said anything as I fell to the ground. When Shiro found me… I was almost unconscious.”

Keith flinched when Lotor touched the two small scars on his side, just below his ribcage. “So, that’s what these scars are from?”

“Yes.”

“How old were you?”

A sob escaped Keith’s lips as the fingers pressed into him harder. “E-Eight…”

He opened his eyes wide when lips were pressed to his. There was something about this kiss than the previous one, but Keith had no idea what this one meant.

“I was eight the first time my father put a weapon in my hand and told me to kill a man.” Lotor caress Keith’s cheek gently, looking into his eyes with something close to a soft look. “When I refused, he slashed his own sword at and told me if I didn’t, he’d kill me too. He didn’t have to tell me a third time.”

“Are you trying to soften me up by making a connection between us?” Keith glared at him, hating the sentimental tone of the man.

A dark laugh came from Lotor’s lips. “ _No_. I just wanted to know how easy you’re getting it. My father is giving you infinite chances to follow him.”

“I’ll never take any of those chances.”

Lotor slapped him again. “We shall see.”

Before Keith had a chance to recover from the latest blow, Lotor was pushing his face into the carpet. Keith struggled until he felt his ass being lifted in the air, a hard grip leaving bruises on his him. Lotor’s head was pushing as his twitching hole.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Keith forced himself not to make any noise as Lotor pushed into him as he rested his body weight on Keith’s back. It was worse than the first time, not because it hurt more, but because it felt so _good_. He was loosened up and slick from Lotor’s previous load. A few thrusts hitting at the perfect spot had Keith crying out in pleasure.

“So, you like it? My cock inside of you?” Lotor huffed in his ear as slammed in, hitting the spot directly. He groaned with pleasure in mirror of the noise that came out of Keith’s throat. “Oh, that makes it so much worse doesn’t it? You’re such a fucking slut.”

Keith let out another moan as Lotor nibbled on his ear lobe, his thrusts getting faster and more brutual.

“ _Fuck_. Keeping making noise like that and I won’t last.”

Another hard slam, and Keith lost it. He screamed as he came, clamping his ass muscles down on Lotor’s cock. That did it, set Lotor over the edge too. But Lotor was still rock hard inside of Keith and didn’t do anything to change his pace.

“N-No… please…”

“That’s so hot.”

Keith sobbed when he came four more times before Lotor finally softened up and pulled out of him, two more loads later.

“I haven’t had a fuck like that in forever. I wish I could keep you.” Lotor ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as he pressed soft kisses on his neck.

Letting his eyes fall closed, Keith didn’t say anything. He had to focus on keeping himself together, on not passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth and Dare will have two more parts, and around chapter 12 (-ish?) we'll be starting some time skips, because if I wrote in detail about all four of Keith's years in the Lion's Den... well none of want all of that.


	9. Truth and Dare Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Left Behind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11672130/chapters/26268000) (the one about Pidge, Hunk, and the McClains) is finished, so if you need a little less torture and rape and you haven't read that yet, there ya go.

Lotor had barely given him anytime to recover before the binding were changed from the restricting ones them kept his arms bound behind him to something with a chain that let Lotor hang him from the ceiling.

His toes barely touched the ground, but it wasn’t enough to take any weight off his arms. It felt like shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. Keith couldn’t imagine how much more it would hurt if he was heavier and for the first time he was thankful he was petite from his childhood malnutrition.

“So, have you ever let someone fuck you, after all those times your foster-daddy raped you?” Lotor was ghosting his fingers and lips up and down Keith’s chest as he asked.

“Yes.” Keith closed his eyes tighter as he replied quietly.

“How old were you the first time you chose to have sex?” Lotor punctuated the question with a hard bite to Keith’s nipple.

“Thirteen.” Keith huffed, tears falling down his face as Lotor moved to gently suck on the other. “H-He was older than me, we fucked a few times when he was between girlfriends.”

“So, he wasn’t gay?”

“No, but he really didn’t care who a hole belonged to as long as they’d let him fuck it.” Keith tried to pull himself up, it was getting hard to catch his breath.

“Did it hurt? When he fucked you?”

“He didn’t care if I got off, but he never wanted to hurt me so he always made sure he prepped me good. Sometimes I’d prep myself before…”

“Did you have other lovers?” Lotor moved away from him, moving over to the table of toys.

“There were other people I had sex with, but I wouldn’t call them lovers.”

“Oh, you’ve never had a special someone?”

Keith stared at the back of Lotor’s head as he thought about all his missed opportunities and swallowed hard. “No.”

“I can’t really say I’m surprised, looking at your record.” Lotor chuckled, and Keith hated it because he didn’t really disagree. “But, I told you before, I want to hear about every fuck. So, how long do you think this discussion will take?”

“You might want to clear your calendar for the next week or so.”

“You really are a slut.” Lotor groaned as Keith heard things being moved around on the table. “Then, maybe just the ones you regret the most, the ones you liked the most. And I definitely need to hear about any times you gave.”

 “You’re sick, getting off on this, on my pain.”

“Oh?” Lotor came back over and Keith looked at the object in his hand. His eyes went wide when he saw the whip. Before he could say anything, Lotor moved his hand and flicked it across Keith’s chest. It was hard enough that it left a mark, but not enough to leave a welt. A moan left Keith’s lips as his toes curled. “And even if you don’t want to admit, it you’re enjoying your pain just as much as I am.”

“Please… please don’t…” Keith closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears threatening to spill again.

“You keep begging like that and you’ll get me hard again.” Lotor whispered into Keith’s ear.

“Maybe you should take care of it yourself.”

Keith was no way prepared for Lotor to swing the whip with purpose. He screamed as the whip broke skin. Then Lotor swung it again, and again. When Lotor was finished, there wasn’t an inch of his back that hadn’t been touched by the whip. Sobbing, Keith had given up on trying to pull himself up to breath. His head was spinning from blood loss and he was completely consumed by the stinging pain of his back. Even as Lotor started slamming into him, Keith barely registered anything else.

He wasn’t sure when he passed out, or when Lotor had left him alone, but Keith woke up in a puddle of his own blood and his and Lotor’s cum. His entire body was sore, on top of the burning pain of his ass and his back. There was something in his mouth, keeping him from making much more than a muffled sound of distress. As he felt sicker and sicker.

His arms and legs were bound in odd positions, keeping him completely spread open and ready where he laid with his chest on the ground. There was a twinge of pleasure underneath everything, just enough to drive him crazy. Something was in his ass, and it was vibrating.

Letting out a muffled sob, he tried to move, but he just felt the thing in his ass adjust to a position that only cause more pain. It almost felt like something was cutting into him.

It had been hours since he had woke up before Keith saw feet in front of his face. He had run out of tears and was sure his balls were going to explode if he didn’t get release soon. Pained noises escaped from the gag as his face was pulled up to look at the person hovering over him.

“Have you had enough of this? Do you want my dick back?” Lotor was smiling at him.

Keith didn’t know what to do, but he wanted it to end. Nodding, he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to, but he hoped it was better than whatever.

“Good.” Lotor let go of Keith’s hair and Keith went face first into the floor. Keith grunted as Lotor nudged at him with his foot, roughly flipping him over. The odd angles of his arms and legs made it so he wasn’t laying completely flat, but his ass was on the floor, making what was inside of him go even deeper.

Lotor knelt down next to him and put his fingers around Keith’s aching cock. It didn’t take much before Keith sobbed as he came.

“I’m going to leave you like this for another few hours, just to be sure you really understand the situation you’re in.” Lotor moved so his face was hovering over Keith’s as the teen sobbed. A smile was on his face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the gag. “And when I come back, I’ll let you rest a bit, then we’ll move somewhere more comfortable and take it slow.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly.

“Is this the first time you’ve had a toy inside of you?” Lotor rubbed Keith’s cheek gently. Keith shook his head, his eyes still closed. “I thought so. Can you feel them? The blades right at the base? It really adds something the real thing lacks, don’t you think?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has all the best toys.


	10. Truth and Dare Part 4

It wasn’t Lotor that came into the room a few hours later. Keith was so weak that he just let the men roughly let him out of his restraints. His eyes followed the bladed plug when it bounced across the floor away from him. It was covered in his blood, fresh blood.

They pulled him to his feet but his knees buckled and he fell onto all fours as soon as they let go of him. He shook violently as he felt the pain coursing through him. Then one kicked him over onto his side.

“Get up!” The one yelled.

Keith tried to pull himself up, but he failed before he could even get to his feet. “I-I can’t.”

“Bullshit.”

He was pulled to his feet by his hair, and he howled in pain as he reached back to get the hand off of him. Then he was released. Again, he fell forward onto all fours. He didn’t stay that way for long before his arms gave out and he was faceplanting on the floor.

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaking breath. “I can’t.”

“Pick him up. Prince Lotor wants him treated and cleaned up before he does anymore to him.” Haggar’s voice was coming from somewhere behind Keith.

The men were both swearing, arguing about who would get to carry him. Eventually Haggar barked out an order, growing impatient.

Keith squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up and put over one of the men’s shoulders. He hung there limply, too exhausted to try to fight back. The last time he had been picked up like that he was about eight and Shiro pulled him away from a fight.

He was dropped onto a hard metal table. The cold was soothing to the wounds on his back that he had almost forgotten about. But it didn’t change how surprising it was, or how much it hurt when his head slammed down.

“Now, let’s see who much Lotor ruined you.” Haggar’s voice was above him now. It was hard to focus on her face. He was officially dizzy again, from the blood loss and the new head injury, Keith knew he was on the verge of passing out again.

A small sound of shock escaped his lips as hot water started spraying his body. He closed his eyes and brought his hands over his chest to try to protect himself. Hands were on him, scrubbing at the dried blood and cum covering him. It was instinct to try to pat them away.

“If you don’t cooperate, I’ll have to tie you down, Spitfire.” Haggar’s clawed hands gripped his face tightly. “You don’t want to do this the hard way, do you?”

Keith took a few breaths and shook his head. “I-I…”

“Good.”

After she finished washing off his front, his _entire_ front, she rolled him over. Her touch on his wounds on his back made him whimper in pain as he clenched his hands into fists above his head.

“He certainly worked you over good.” Haggar laughed when the water stopped. Her nails were still digging into one of the more agitated welts on his back. He was biting his lip to keep from giving the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. “Now, before I starting treating your wounds, I have to ask.”

Keith turned his head to the side to look at her. He swallowed hard as he tried guessing what she was about to ask.

Her face moved closer to his. “If I brought someone in here and gave you a weapon, told you to kill them, what would you do?”

“Tell you to go to hell.” Keith narrowed his eyes at her as he tried to push himself up. “Ask me as many times as you want, and you’ll keep getting the same answer.”

A smile spread across her face as her nails dug in deeper and Keith couldn’t keep himself from gasping in pain. “P-Please… stop…”

“You’ll learn, Spitfire, you’ll learn.”

He was alone for a while before Haggar returned, spreading different creams over his wounds. They all stung, making him let out little noises of discomfort.

“You’re still bleeding.” Her nails were cutting into him as she prodded at his abused asshole. Keith whimpered as he tried to keep from doing something to get her to stop, figuring that it would only make things worse.

Then she was gone. He heard the lock on the door and looked around the room. There wasn’t anything in there with him except whatever she put on his wounds. Keith tried sitting up, but his arms were too weak to support him. Taking a few deep breaths, he rolled himself onto his side and closed his eyes.

Keith woke up to voices talking. They were talking about him. Apparently, he was still bleeding. Apparently, he had been asleep for almost a whole day. He had never felt so weak in his life. Everything was sore from laying on the metal table. It was so cold, but he wasn’t sure if he was shivering because of that or anything else.

Then the talking stopped and he closed his eyes tighter.

“Keep treating him. Feed him.” Lotor said, sounding annoyed. “I want him back in fucking order by tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Haggar sounded just as annoyed.

He let out a surprised squeak when he felt lips on his, his eyes opening to see Lotor’s face in his.

“I’ll be waiting. We’ll take it nice and slow, on a bed.” Lotor ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I have so many more toys I want to share with you.”

Keith whimpered as he reached forward, weakly pushing Lotor away from him. “Pl-Please…”

“Don’t beg. You have the power to stop this.”

“No.”

“Then just take it.” Lotor righted himself and walked out of the room.

Keith’s arms were strong enough to push himself up, but as soon as he put weight on his ass he let out a pained grunt. His ass was completely ruined.

“Let’s get more cream on those wounds, then I’ll grab you something from the kitchen.”

When he was finished eating, he was left alone again. He curled up on his side and looked around the room. His eyes went to a small red blinking light on the far wall. Swallowing hard, he started at it, noticing a small change in the wall texture just above it. They were watching him.

After another boredom induced sleep, Keith woke up to Lotor and Haggar arguing again. He had stopped bleeding, but if Lotor fucked him he’d rip back open. Which would keep him from service paying customers. It was agreed that when he could stand on his own again, Lotor would get him back.

Two full days later and he was walking down the halls, a guard following close to him. He was still shaky on his legs, but there was no use in faking that he couldn’t walk. It was going to happen eventually. The longer he made Lotor wait, the longer Lotor had to think of twisted things to do to him.

Lotor was laying on bed in a robe, twirling a knife in his hand. Keith walked towards him, standing next to the bed.

“I see you’re feeling better. Took you long enough.” Lotor stood up and slipped off the robe, his knife still in his hand.

“Maybe you were too rough.” Keith barely flinched when he was slapped. He knew it was coming, but it didn’t matter. Hitting him was the least the Lotor was going to do to him. “So, what are you going to do with the knife?”

“Oh, this?” Lotor looked at it like he had forgotten he was carrying it. “I’m going to tie you up, with silk ribbons, let my fucking-machine rape you, ask you questions. Every time you hesitate to answer, you’ll get a small cut.”

Nodding, Keith closed his eyes.

“You’re being so compliant, it’s almost boring.” Lotor whined as Keith felt the blade travel down the center of his chest, just enough of a touch to sting and draw blood.

“You like it when I fight back too much.” Keith clenched his hands at his sides. “I don’t want to give you the satifastion.”

“Wrong answer.” Lotor’s voice was sing song as he roughly pushed Keith onto the bed.

Keith’s eyes shot open just in time to grab Lotor’s hands as he moved to slash across his chest. Lotor grinned at him as he elbowed him in the ribs.

“Much better.” Lotor chuckled as he placed the knife out of Keith’s current reach before manhandling Keith so he was tied up. Keith struggled against his restraints, but stopped when he felt cold metal at his asshole. “I’m going to turn this on and then you’re going to start answering some questions.”

By the time Lotor grew bored of asking questions, Keith was completely exhausted from coming so many times. Lotor knew almost everything about Keith, things Keith had never told anyone else before. There were so many small cuts covering Keith’s chest, arms, and legs, almost none of them out stay.

But Lotor wasn’t satisfied. The next several hours, Lotor spent fucking Keith in varying positions.

Finally, Lotor was finished with him. He was given permission to head back to the barracks. And told that he’d start servicing customers just like the rest of the whores the next night.

Keith didn’t say anything as he limped to the barracks. He didn’t bother showering as he curled up in bed and started crying.


	11. Chores

He opened his eyes and swallowed hard when he saw where he was, as if he could still pretend everything was one big nightmare. Keith even tried closing his eyes tightly again, as if that would change what he saw when he opened them again, but it couldn’t stop the murmuring around him, about him.

When he sat up, looking down at the floor, Woody moved to stand at the end of his bed. “Hey, you alright?”

Keith couldn’t help but snort with amusement as he looked up at the man. “Is that supposed to be a fucking joke?”

The soft look Woody had been wearing faded as Keith looked at him with not a small amount of scorn. “S-Sorry. It’s just, you were gone for so long, everyone thought that Lotor killed you, or sold you.”

Keith looked back at the floor as he crossed an arm across himself. “If only I’d be so lucky.”

“You should go get cleaned up, I’ll grab you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You should eat.”

“I’ll probably just throw it up.”

“Spitfire… Can I ask you a question?”

“No. I’m tired of answering questions.” Keith finally stood up and walked past him. “Just leave me alone.”

Woody stood there, seemingly stunned by Keith’s outburst. Keith just walked into the empty bathroom.

He turned on the water and flinched when it sprayed at him, ice cold. But he didn’t move out of the way as it didn’t change temperature. As the water hit him, the pressure almost painful, he just let the tears fall down his cheeks again.

He couldn’t help but wonder why he was such a jerk. Woody was just trying to help him, and he was being an asshole. Like usual. Keith couldn’t even blame the stress of his shitty situation, because he’d always been like that.

There was no way to tell how long he had stood under the water, just thinking himself in circles and crying, but it was too long. He was shivering from how cold it was and he wasn’t much cleaner than he was when he got in the shower.

Sighing, he wiped his eyes and turned off the water. It wouldn’t matter if he scrubbed, he could scrub himself for days and he’d still feel disgusting. Standing under the water any longer wouldn’t change anything about his situation. He didn’t even bother drying off before he went back into the barracks.

No one was looking at him, and it made him even more aware of his situation. He was just a kid, a kid walking around naked in a room full adults, all of which know exactly what happened to him the last few days. Not being looked at made him feel even more self-conscious than when they were staring at him. It was hard to ignore, even as he looked down at his feet while he walked.

With a huff, he knelt down in front the trunk next to his bed. There was a plate of food sitting on top of it and he just started sobbing as he stared at it. After being such an asshole to him, Woody still went out of his way to get Keith something to eat. And Keith thought he couldn’t feel anymore like shit.

When he caught his breath, Keith moved the plate to his bed so he could get into the chest, hoping there were clothes in there. Once he was dressed, in clothes that were stained and too big for him, he sat on his bed and picked at the plate. It was so terrible, but Keith was much hungrier than he thought he was.

As he was finishing what he could off the food, he looked around and didn’t see Woody. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had noticed him earlier either. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to a group of women he’d seen Woody with before.

“E-Excuse me.” Keith’s grip on the plate was tight as forced himself to look at them. They all stopped their conversation and looked at him, pity heavy in the small smiles they gave him. “H-Have you seen Woody?”

“Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen, finishing up his chore.” The youngest of the women said with a thick twang to her voice.

Keith felt his brows crease in confusion. “ _Chore_?”

“Oh, honey, they didn’t tell you?” Another said with a frown on her face. He just stared at her. “On top of them selling our bodies every night, they make us take care of this building.”

“Woody and I took care of your chore long before you woke up.”

“My… my chore…?” Keith felt himself losing his cool, anger welling up inside of him.

The one who had done his chore with Woody pointed towards the door to the hallway. There was a chalk board on either side. One listed chores the other rest days. His new name was next to ‘laundry’. He wasn’t on the other board.

“Rest days?” Keith looked back at them and they all nodded at him.

“Every week we each get a day where we don’t have to do a chore, or fuck.” One shrugged. “Newbies don’t usually get one their first week.”

Swallowing hard, Keith nodded and turned away from them. “I’m going to go find him. Thank you…”

When Keith walked into the hallway, he noticed Lotor walking from his office down the hall. Keith felt his heart stop as he stared at the man, who looked surprised when he saw the teen.

“Oh, Spitfire.” Lotor kept walking towards him. “Where are you off to?”

“K-Kitchen.” Keith felt his grip tighten on the plate again as he started trembling.

“What a coincidence, that’s where I’m going too.” Lotor chuckled as he stopped in front of him. A hand reached up to touch Keith’s hair, but he flinched away from the touch. The look on Lotor’s face quickly changed as he slapped Keith across the face, hard enough that Keith tasted blood in his mouth.

“If you treat everyone like this, it’s no wonder raping teenage boys is the only action you can get.” Keith said, not moving his gaze from where it ended up after the slap.

Lotor didn’t say anything as he grabbed Keith by the hair and started pulling him down the hallway. Keith reached up with his free hand to get free as he gasped in pain, but he couldn’t pry Lotor off of himself.

They stopped just inside the kitchen, and Keith was distracted from the pain when he saw Woody.

The man was bent over, completely naked. One guard shoving into his mouth and the other into his ass. Keith felt sick as he tried to look away, the plate dropping from his hand and shattering on the ground. The men in front of him stopped moving and looked towards them with the sound.

Lotor kept his grip on Keith’s hair, not letting him look away from the scene. “Don’t stop on our account. I can wait to speak with Woody until you’re finished.”

The two guards grinned at each other before slamming into Woody even harder than before. Keith whimpered as Lotor let go of his hair, manhandling so he could grind his clothed erection against Keith’s ass.

When the guards were finished, the zipped up and Woody dropped to the floor, coughing.

“Before you leave, I must know what he was paying for.” Lotor said as the two guards headed towards the door.

“And extra plate of food, Prince Lotor.” The one guard bowed as he walked past him.

“Oh, Woody, it wasn’t for my little Spitfire, was it?” Lotor snuck his hands up under Keith’s shirt and held him against him tightly.

“I-I…” Woody took a few shuddering breaths before looking up at them. “I’m sorry you had to see that Spitfire.”

Keith just whimpered as he was finally able to look away.

“And you did his chore this morning.” Lotor’s voice was like velvet as he spoke, but Keith felt a sting from it.

“Prince Lotor… I-I... I thought that…”

“It isn’t your job to think Woody.” Lotor tsked as he moved one of his hands from under Keith’s shirt and into the loose shorts he was wearing. Keith let out a small moan when he felt a hand cup his dick. “And it certainly isn’t your job to take care of Spitfire. He needs to learn things for himself.”

“He’s just a kid, don’t… just let him go.” Woody moved to stand up, and Keith could see how the man had gotten his name.

“No.” Lotor moved his hands to push down Keith’s shorts, then let go of Keith. The teen closed his eyes tightly when he heard a zipper drop.

“Don’t… don’t punish him for my mistake, please…” Woody’s voice was so shaky.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll make you do this.” Lotor hissed as he pushed into Keith.

Keith let out a strangled cry as tears fell down his cheeks. No one said anything as Lotor slammed into Keith, and while Keith didn’t open his eyes once, he was pretty sure that Woody was watching him.

When Lotor finished, he zipped up and fixed Keith’s clothes, and then left without a word.

“I’m s-…” Woody started, but Keith put his hands up and cut him off.

“Don’t. Just… just don’t help me again.” Keith opened his eyes finally. His legs were shaky and it was taking everything he had to keep standing. “I don’t want you getting into trouble because of me. I’m not worth it.”

“Can I help you back to the barracks at least? You look…” Woody took a step towards him.

“I-If… If you can put some clothes on.” Keith swallowed hard as he started at Woody.

Once Woody was dressed, he put an arm around Keith’s waist and took most of his waist. “If I had known that Lotor was going to…”

“You didn’t. It’s not your fault.” Keith looked down at his feet, feeling cum dripping down his leg from his ass. “Thank you.”

Woody chuckled. “For what?”

“What you did, especially after I was an asshole. I know it… Just, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. However I can help, let me know, we’ll just have to be a little more discrete from now on.”

“I don’t want anyone getting into trouble because of me.”

“You’re worth it, we all want to protect you, trust me, you’re worth it.” Woody smiled down at him.

Keith looked away, not as sure.


	12. Of a Different Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving?  
> I'm really need to work on my other fics, why can't I just force myself to work on things that aren't this? I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry.
> 
> With the publishing of this chapter, I will have posted over 600k words on this site, which is fucking insane. The 600k-th word? 'them'

            He stood up from where he was sitting in the shower and reached for the bar of soap, finally starting to clean himself off. They hadn’t spilled much of his blood during his first night working, so it was just cum and sweat that he was washing off. Keith wished the lingering feelings of the hands on him could be washed off as easily. His ass and jaw were both so sore from the dicks that were shoved into him.

Lotor had paraded him onto a stage wearing nothing but a collar just after the opening act. He tried fighting against being pulled by the leash, but with his hands bound his back, it wasn’t much use. His focus had been on the crowd staring at him hungrily and not on the words Lotor used to try to convince them to rent him for a few hours. Mentioning his age and his sexual experience had some people more interested and others completely turned off. But hearing that he was fighter was really the big seller by the way a lot of people started muttering among themselves and begging to get a time slot with him.

The pleasure of being his first client of the night was auctioned off. It was a brutal competition from the clientele in the Den, a few actual fist fights broke out from it. Taking him first was worth almost three thousand dollars to a pair of older men sitting quietly in the front row.

Lotor put him into a room and pulled something from his pocket while humming. Keith tried to shy away as it was fastened in his mouth, keeping it open. He whined once it was secure.

“Now, remember, these people want a fighter, but you can get out of this anytime you want, so don’t fight too hard, Spitfire.” Lotor said in a firm tone as he cupped Keith’s cheek. Keith just glared at him, pulling back despite Lotor’s continued hold on the leash.

That first couple had been surprisingly gentle as the manhandled him into the positions they wanted him, just laughing every time he struggled against them. They had surprising stamina and were disappointed when their time with him was over, apparently they had a few loads left in them.

A few of his clients had roughed him up and he had a few bruises and scratch marks from them, but he’d had worse. The biggest group that he had was five people, and a few of them fucked each other while they were raping him. Mostly it was just one at a time during the night, two of them rode his dick. He was so nauseous from the amount of cum he swallowed, and he was too full to eat despite Woody insistence that he eat.

“Hey.” One of the women, Cherry Keith thought her name was, said in annoyed tone. Her words brought him out of his trying to make sense of the nights’ events. He looked at her and immediately way, she was standing there completely naked, cum visibly dripping down her legs. “I get that you’re new and this is terrible for you, but there are other people waiting for a shower.”

Keith nodded as he put the soap back on its pedestal, and stepped out of the water. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool, you’re new.” She put his hand on the small of his back as she pushed past him to get into the shower, with a yelp from how hot the water was. He flinched at her touch, barely looking back at her. “After a work night really isn’t the best time to mope in the shower, everyone wants to get the worst of it off.”

His eyes fell on the tattoo she had in the same place as his own. It was different than the tattoo they had put on him. Hers had the same background as his own, the symbol of the gang that was plastered on every surface in the Lion’s Den and worn proudly by the guards, but there was something noticeably different. Cherry had a rose just below the Galra mark, Keith looked down at the strange symbol on his hip then back at her.

“Like what you see?” She must’ve noticed him staring.

“I’m gay.” He more blurted than said as his face went red.

Cherry started laughing as she reached for the soap. “You’re a cutie.”

“I-I… I’m going just go get dressed now.” Keith turned away quickly and quickly put on some clothes, sitting on his bed and watching the other move in and out of the bathroom, talking in small groups. His eyes went to the tattoos that were visible on the others. They were all the same as Cherry’s, different than his.

“Hey, did you ever get something to eat?” Woody’s voice was soft as he approached Keith.

Keith just shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “If I eat I know I’ll throw up. Don’t let me sleep past breakfast tomorrow, I’ll promise I’ll eat something then.”

A smile spread across Woody’s face as he sat on the bed, carefully leaving space between Keith and himself. “Good, you need to take care of yourself, Spitfire.”

“Dying of starvation seems like a better option than staying here.” Keith brought one of his legs up to rest his head against. “What happened today, it’s what I can expect from now on, isn’t?”

Sighing, Woody leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “The prince usually has us put on a show at some point in the night, to get the clients interested, so eventually he’ll make you figure out a routine for that.”

“Awesome.” Closing his eyes, Keith shook his head.

“It looks like something is on your mind, do you want to talk about it?”

“I-I… no, just… I doubt no amount of lies you could tell me would make me feel about it.”

“Alright, get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

“Getting fucked twenty-six times in a row without a break will do that to a person.”

The next morning after he ate, Keith looked up at the chore board. His name was listed next to three different chores and he grimaced. A few of the others who didn’t have any chores to do offered to help him, but he looked over at Woody and remembered what had happened the day before as he declined.

He was in the middle of his second chore, cleaning the client bathrooms, when he was cornered by three guards. They laughed as they ripped off his clothes, despite him lashing out at them. When two of the them lifted him between them just to lower him onto both of their cocks, he lost all his fight as he screeched in agony. The third just stood there watching, rubbing his still clothed hard on. Keith came twice, sobbing as he did, before they finished in him and dropped him. He was lifted onto his knees by the third and a dick was shoved in his face. His face was slapped with the dick a few times before he obediently swallowed it down, gagging as he did. The guard finished on his face.

“Prince Lotor wants to see you in his office when you’re finished your chores, so finish up.” The guard said as he pushed Keith back and away from him. “He might get mad if you take too long.”

Keith panted as he sat on the floor, his eyes barely catching the movement of the two that had fucked him as they picked up his clothes and left with them. He sat there recovering for a while before he stood back up and went back to cleaning, wincing as he moved from the pain in his ass.

He was still naked, the cum dried now, when he walked into Lotor’s office. Lotor was on the phone but looked Keith up and down hungrily as he continued talking on the phone.

“Well hello.” Lotor said as he motioned for Keith to walk closer. He pulled Keith onto his lap. “I see the guards didn’t take any time using you as soon as I told them you were free game for them.”

Keith put his hands on Lotor’s shoulders, not looking at the man. “So, they’re allowed to do that to me whenever they want?”

Humming, Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso. “But, I have some news for you.”

“Joy.”

“Tomorrow, instead of chores, we’ll be working on your routine for the show. I hope to debut it in a few days.” Lotor pulled Keith a little closer. “The day that my father will be coming to take you on a test drive, hopefully.”

“Y-Your…” Keith closed his eyes tightly as he pictured the large man that had sent him to the Lion’s Den. He gulped and started shivering.

“I am a saint compared to my father, so I’m sure you will enjoy yourself.” Lotor pressed his lips to Keith’s. “I know how much you love pain.”

“Shut up. I-I…”

“You can’t even say it, can you? Can’t lie to me like that?” Lotor chuckled. “Are you adjusting to your new life yet?”

“This isn’t my life…” Keith looked up at Lotor finally, glaring at him.

“Oh? Spitfire, my little Spitfire, unless you change your mind about killing, getting raped, working yourself to the bone? This is going to be everyday for the rest of your life.”

“Fine.”

“And my father thinks he’ll make a Blade out of you, he just doesn’t know how much you belong here under my care.” Lotor moved his hands down Keith’s back, punctuating his statement by sticking a finger inside of the teen.

“T-The Blade?” Keith’s eyes fell close at the touch to his abused hole.

Lotor’s free hand moved around Keith’s body, laying flat against the tattoo on Keith’s hip. “Yes, my big sister’s little group of killers, she and my father want you to join them so badly.”

“W-Why?” Keith’s back arched as Lotor flexed his finger inside of him.

“Because to become a member of that little club, you had to have a close relative who was or is a high-ranking member of the gang, and they’re really hurting for membership.”

“N-No…”

“Yes.” Lotor nibbled on Keith’s ear as he lifted him up roughly with one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other hand. “I’m sure your mother would disapprove of this method of breaking you, but I know she wanted you to join us one day.”

Keith couldn’t reply as he was too distracted by suddenly being impaled on Lotor’s dick. He wrapped his arms around Lotor’s shoulders as the man slammed up into him hard. Tears ran down his eyes not because of what was happening, but because of what Lotor had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next chapter we'll be experiencing some time skips of varying lengths. Chapter 15 will be the first of the Keith-centric flashbacks, none of which I have actually planned yet, but I'm excited to write them.


	13. Tired

He was exhausted. It had been over a week and he’d barely gotten any sleep, only a few hours between all the terrible things. Lotor had him practicing his new routine on the pole in the center of the stage, every time he got a move wrong, Lotor made sure Keith knew it. His entire body hurt from the beatings Lotor gave him. Then there were the extra chores he was given. The clients and everything they did to him. Every moment he thought he could get some rest, the guards grabbed him and had their way with him.

The few moments he did have to shower or sleep, the other whores made a point to give him peace and something close to privacy. And he was glad for it.

“Hey.” Woody said it quietly and Keith didn’t even look up at him. “I know you’re not asleep yet kiddo.”

“What do you want?” Keith curled up tighter as he opened his eyes.

“You didn’t eat once yesterday.”

“I didn’t have time…” He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and wincing as pressure was put on the collection of bruises on his middle. “And my stomach hurts too much.”

“I haven’t been here long, but…”

“But what?”

“I’ve never seen them be so ruthless with anyone, it’s like they’re…” Woody rubbed his face and just shook his head. “No, I’m probably just…”

“You’re not imagining it.” Keith sat up and rubbed his shoulder. One of the guards had dislocated it when he fought back a little too much and Haggar had popped it back in. “Just… don’t get involved anymore… there…”

“Spitfire.” One of the guards yelled from the doorway. Keith turned to put his feet on the ground. “A few days in the hole.”

Keith’s brows creased with confusion. Woody stood up and glared at the guard. “What did he do to deserve to be thrown in the hole?”

“Prince Lotor wants to make sure that our little Spitfire is all nice and fresh, healed up, when Lord Zarkon comes to use him in a few days.”

Everyone else in the barracks froze, and it made Keith incredibly nervous as he stood up. He put a hand on Woody’s arm as he stared at the guard. “It’s alright. I could use the break.”

The guard just laughed. “Yeah, for what Zarkon is going to do to you, you’ll definitely need the break.”

Keith took a deep breath before walking towards the guard. The guard grabbed him by the back of the neck and lead him out of the barracks. He was shoved into a small room, the door locked behind him before he even got a chance to turn around.

It was so dark, cold, the silence echoed around him, just like the last time the Galra shoved him into isolation. He sat down against the wall and sighed. Thinking about time, he tried to count back and figure out how long it had been. It had to be almost a month since he was taken, since he was free.

He rested his head back against the wall, his eyes closing. He was so tired, but now he had opened up that thought line, he couldn’t stop.

“No, no…” Keith took a few shuddering breaths as he drew his knees to his chest. His chest hurt as he couldn’t stop the pictures and voices flooding his brain. Shiro telling him to be safe, with a wink, before he left for work that day. Lance’s voice on the phone, telling him how excited he was for their date. Lance. Shiro. Matt, Hunk, Pidge. He’d probably never see them again. And if he did… It was too painful to think about them, but he couldn’t stop.

There was no way of knowing how long he thought of the good things in his life, only really there the last few years, but he had run out of memories and he knew that it had been hours at least. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, still crying.

Time faded while he was in and out of sleep. Memories of his friends, of his abuse before the Galra. Ghosts of every touch he’s ever had, whether is was painful or pleasurable, whether he wanted it or not.

But his body was healing, he could feel it despite the hunger. He’d be all shiny and new for Zarkon. Just like they wanted him to be.

His eyes stunk he opened to them to the sound of the door finally opening after what had to of been several days. Two guards were standing on either side of Haggar.

“Little Spitfire. It’s time to get cleaned up and get your strength up for your private show for Lord Zarkon.” Haggar’s voice grated on his eardrums.

He stood up on shaky legs, his body week from hunger and disuse. “And then what?”

“You’ll be even worse off than before they threw you in your private room.”

“Then lets get this over with. Don’t want to keep the boss waiting, do we?” Keith look up at her, defiance in his eyes. A grin spread across her face as she nodded for the guards to grab him.


	14. Show Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas if you're into that kind of thing. The next chapter will be flashbacks, maybe I'll do some holiday related ones?

Keith had his hands crossed against his bare chest. He felt even more exposed than if he was naked. Sheer fabric draped around his body, probably designed to show off his movements, left nothing to the imagination. Haggar and Lotor were both staring at him, their eyes roaming his body as he stood there.

“Remember, my father isn’t quite as forgiving as I am.” Lotor reached for him. “But he does seem to have a soft spot for you.”

He nodded as he took a step back to avoid Lotor’s touch.

“Be careful.” Lotor’s hand moved quick to grab Keith’s arm. “Spitfire, you’re going to be in for a real treat. Seeing you on that stage tonight, everyone in the club is going to want you, when my father finishes with you, there will be no shortage of customers.”

“Let’s not keep Lord Zarkon waiting.” Haggar moved away, motioning for the two of them to start moving.

Keith followed Lotor into the theater and onto the stage. His eyes went to Zarkon, sitting in the back, surrounded by armed guards and half naked people. The woman from the first night was there too, standing behind him rigidly.

“Oh, look Spitfire, my sister came to watch too.” Lotor turned to grin at him before looking back out at the crowd to introduce the act. Then Keith was left alone on the stage.

Music was playing and took it as his cue to start moving. His eyes were closed as he reached for the pole as leverage for his movements. The music wasn’t loud enough to drown out the cheering of the crowd, yelling all the obscene things they were going to pay to do to him. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if he stopped now and just stood there, or danced. They were going to hurt him.

Dancing was a lot like fighting, the way his body moved, the muscles that were working, they were the same. But it wasn’t a fight, not really. It was display, and the Galra wanted it to say one thing, but Keith hoped it said another. ‘You can do what you want to my body, but you can never have _me_.’ He also hoped that it would always be true.

But it ended. And that meant it was time for a private show, for Zarkon.

Two guards lead him off the stage and into a private room. They left him there and he just looked around the room. It was the first time he had been in this room. There was a chair at the edge of the bed, just so someone could watch. A shiver went through his spine as he put his hand on the back of the chair.

He jumped when he heard the door open. Zarkon, two of the partially clothed women, and the masked woman came into the room.

“So, Spitfire, we meet again.” Zarkon’s voice boomed in the room as Keith turned to look at him.

“What? No one with a bag over their head this time? Not going to hand me any blades.” Keith’s eyes narrowed as he stared at him.

Zarkon lifted up his arms and the two women started to undress him, folding his clothes neatly. “You haven’t changed. Good, but I was hoping that you’d be a little more…”

“Willing to take your orders?”

Keith stood still as Zarkon, who was now completely naked and rock hard, walked towards him and gently took his chin. “But now, we get to have some fun together. Lotor told me you enjoy pain.”

“Maybe, but not as much pain as he likes to inflict.” Keith kept his eyes on Zarkon’s face instead of the rest of his body.

A sickening smile spread on Zarkon’s face as he cupped Keith’s cheek. “You’re funny.” Zarkon turned to the masked woman. “He has his mother’s sense of humor, wouldn’t you agree?”

The woman just grunted and started turning away.

“Don’t look away, daughter.” Zarkon focused back on Keith. “You’re just as beautiful as your mother.”

“Enough. I don’t care what you thought about my mother, or what you think about me. I don’t care what you do to me. I won’t be one of you.”

“Yes you will, someday.” Zarkon moved his hand down Keith’s chest. “But tonight, you are mine and only mine.”

Swallowing hard, Keith closed his eyes and tried to ignore how Zarkon’s touch sent shivers down his spine. The man’s body was so close to his, he could feel the heat rolling off him. Then it was pressed against his, lips and teeth on neck. A moan escaped his lips as he was lifted off the ground. It was surprisingly soft, and his body was reacting.

Then he was thrown roughly onto the bed, and he grunted as he bounced on the mattress. His eyes opened when rough hands were turning him so he was face down, and he started clawing at the hands on him, trying to kick Zarkon away. His actions barely phased the much larger man as he manhandled Keith exactly where he wanted him, hold him down with a bruising grip.

He was breathing hard from trying to fight back, still trying to get out of Zarkon’s grip even as his hands were pinned behind him and Zarkon’s weight was on him.

“Don’t get too excited already, we’re just getting started, Spitfire.” Zarkon huffed in his ear as he rutted his massive cock against Keith’s ass. “I’ve waiting to do this for weeks. I’m going to break you, my dick might be bigger than you.”

Keith whimpered, feeling his own cock twitch from the stimulation. Then he felt his ass being spread open and the tip of Zarkon’s dick at his hole. Zarkon started pushing in, slowly at first.

“St-Stop…” Keith cried out. He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but the pain was so intense that he couldn’t think of that, only of begging for it to be over.

With a laugh, Zarkon continued, peppering the back of Keith’s neck with bite marks and hickeys. He didn’t change the pace, but Keith felt a change in the stretch and he started to struggle again, trying to pull his hips away from Zarkon.

“Oh, you feel that? My ampallang?” Zarkon nibbled on Keith’s ear as he stopped moving his own hips. “Most people hate it, but I figured someone like you would appreciate.”

Keith took a few panicked breaths as he closed his tearing eyes tightly. He could feel how large the two balls on either end of the barbell were as they were resting just at his hole. They were much larger than the standard dick piercing. “I-I… I can’t…”

Laughing again, Zarkon jerked his hips forward just enough to get the piercing in. Keith gasped, his body tensing so completely that it hurt. It didn’t hurt quiet as much as the tearing of his rim.

Zarkon lifted himself off Keith’s back, his dick barely moving. He let go of Keith’s hands as he poked at Keith’s ass. “Look at that. You were so tight and now I ripped you open.”

Keith whimpered as he moved his hands to claw at sheets as tears streamed down his cheeks. He spasmed as Zarkon pulled the piercing out and pushed it back in a few times.

“I can’t… I-I… please…” Keith sobbed.

He screamed as Zarkon slammed into him, pushing all the way into him. Zarkon put his body weight back onto Keith. “You can stop this any time you want.”

The pain was so intense that Keith couldn’t speak, he just sobbed as clawed at the sheets harder.

Zarkon started slamming into him, harder and harder with every thrust. The thrusts were easier as he Keith’s entire world was pain as the fucking continued from the blood. The pain was all consuming and Keith could barely feel the other touches.

Keith got a short break after the first round, but the pain or the exhaustion didn’t go away at all by the time Zarkon was ready for the next round. His fight was gone for the moment and Zarkon was able to move him around like a ragdoll as he slammed into him from a different angle, tearing him all over again. And again, and again.

By the time Zarkon was done with him, he couldn’t move and he was covered in blood. Keith didn’t even register that Zarkon was talking to him, or that he was leaving. It didn’t take long for him to pass out.


	15. Flashback #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first flashback chapter for Keith! Since its the holiday season, at least one of these is holiday themed.
> 
> 1) Keith is 10; Shiro is 15.  
> 2) Keith is 12; Shiro is 17.  
> 3) Keith, Lance, and Hunk are 13. (Note: This would have happened before Keith joined the swim team)  
> 4) Keith is 14; Shiro is 19

Keith woke up and felt really groggy. He also felt numb. It took a minute for him to blink the sleep away to focus on where he was. The hospital. Again.

He couldn’t remember exactly what happened. He remember his foster father throwing at beer bottle at him, missing him. Then being thrown to the ground. Pain, a lot of pain, that he couldn’t pinpoint. And then blackness.

Looking around, he focused on the source of the dip in the hospital bed. Takashi was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head resting against his leg.

“H-Hey…” He tried sitting up and whimpered as he felt a jolt of pain in his side.

“Keith…” Takashi jolted awake and stared at him.

Keith was pressing his fingers into the spot that hurt and tears came to his eyes as his ribs throbbed. He started to take quick, shallow breaths and it only made the pain worse.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Takashi stood up and leaned over him. His fingers ran through the younger boy’s hair. “You’re okay, just focus on me and not…”

“What happened?” Keith leaned his head into his brother’s touch, trying to steady his breath as he was still crying.

“He started kicking you… you have…” Takashi took a deep breath. “You have four broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion. One of your broken ribs came pretty close to puncturing your lung.”

Keith bit his lip, letting his hand rest on his rib cage. “Which lung?”

“No the same one as when…” Takashi trailed off and pressed his face into Keith’s hair. “You’re okay now, and that’s all that matter.”

He might have been wrong, but Keith was sure that his big brother was crying. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I was scared. The way the doctors were talking at first… I-I… I thought I was really going to…”

“I’m still here Takashi.” Keith brought his hand up and put it on his brother’s neck. “Kashi, I’m okay.”

Eventually Takashi sat back down and took his hand tightly. Keith smiled at him weakly. “Did you… were you the one that found me, again?”

“N-No… she pulled his gun on him…” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. “When he tried to take it from her, still kicking you, she fired.”

Keith’s eyes went wide as he stared at his brother. “S-So… is he…?”

“Dead? Yeah.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he rolled his head to look at the window. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, when I thanked her earlier, she made it clear that she didn’t want to see you though.”

“Of course not.” Keith closed his eyes.

“Hey, hey. The doctors said to keep you awake once you woke back up.”

“They also probably told you to call for them when I woke up.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to talk to my baby brother myself.” Takashi squeezed his hand. “You’re not any more annoying than usual, so I think you’ll be okay.”

Scoffing, Keith turned to glare at him. “You’re the worst.”

A nurse popped her head in and made a surprised sound when she saw that Keith was awake. She announced that she was going to get a doctor and disappeared again.

“She could have asked how my pain was.” Keith huffed as he covered his face with his hand.

“Is it that bad?”

“It’s… yeah.” Keith grimaced under his hand.

“She told me she gave you the maximum dose of morphine allowed for someone your age and weight earlier.”

“Shit.”

The doctor came in a few minutes later, asking Keith questions and doing simple tests to see how he was doing. It was all pretty routine. Keith had plenty of concussions before. But then the doctor wanted to examine the area where the broken ribs were.

There was a relatively large bandage over what Keith assumed was a cut made to put his ribs back in place. Surrounding the bandaging was a large, dark bruise. When the doctor touched it very gently, but without warning, Keith flinched and cried out in pain.

“Sorry, sorry. You were pretty messed when you came in, but you seem to be doing good.”

“When I…” Keith looked at Takashi, who looked away. “H-How… How long was I unconscious?”

Sighing, Takashi closed his eyes. “Three days.”

“We’re going to keep you here for a few days, to make sure that your ribs are setting well. We’ll schedule some more x-rays tomorrow.” The doctor said as he marked some stuff on the chart. “You should be okay to get some rest, and I’ll have a nurse bring in a menu so you can get something to eat.”

When he left, Keith looked at his brother. “Have you been sitting here the whole time?”

“Yeah. We’re officially not living in that house anymore.” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Where are we…”

“I don’t know. Last time she was here, she was working on finding a place for us.”

It was another day before the caseworker came in, her face looking grim. Takashi and Keith were playing a card game, both dropping their cards when she came in and they saw her face.

“Hey Keith, I’m glad to see you awake.” She let a fake smile spread across her face.

The brothers shared a look before both their gazes focused on her briefcase. It probably had the location of their next foster home.

“How are you feeling?” She set the briefcase down as she walked over.

“I-I… I’d feel better knowing where we are going when I get out of here.” Keith said as he looked at Takashi.

She sighed and looked away. “About that…”

“You did… find us somewhere, right? I mean…” Takashi stood up, half shielding Keith with his body.

“Yes, of course… but it’s… I couldn’t find anywhere with… two openings.”

Keith reached for Takashi, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly.

“You… you can’t separate us again! Who is going to look out for him if something-…”

“I’m sorry Takashi, but with such short notice…”

“Short notice!? I called you, and called you to tell you what…”

“Kashi, stop, I’ll be okay…” Keith tugged on his brother’s shirt.

“I’m going to work to get you back to the same home as soon as possible, but right now, you both need a home.” The caseworker shook her head. “I hate separating you guys, you know that. As bad as this was, every time you two aren’t together it’s so much worse.”

“When?” Takashi was glaring at her.

“I’m supposed to take you tomorrow, Keith as soon as he gets released from the hospital.” She sighed. “I’m sorry boys.”

“Just go.” Takashi said as he turned to look down at Keith, who was still holding onto his shirt.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Once she was gone, Takashi sat on the edge of Keith’s bed and shook his head. “Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.”

“You know me.” Keith smiled at him.

“That’s the problem.” He smiled back at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

Keith hugged him tightly. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll see you before you know it.” Takashi hugged him back and Keith whimpered. “Sorry.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith stared out the window as they drove. His caseworker was talking to him, and he really wasn’t sure about what, because he hadn’t been listening at all. He assumed she was just filling the space, but she could have actually been trying to give him information.

She said his name a few times, and he sighed. “Yeah?”

“I know things have been rough for you, but this might be a really good chance to settle down. Takashi will be aging out in a year right? If you can stick it out at this home for a year, he should have a good chance of getting custody of you.”

He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to picture what his brother looked like. It had been over a year since he’d actually seen him. They’d talked on the phone a few times, but it wasn’t the same. How could he look at Takashi after what happened.

“I know he really likes the-…”

“He liked a lot of our other foster parents too, right up until they beat me.”

The car jerked slightly, and his eyes opened to see the look of complete anguish on her face. “Keith, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

“I really am sorry, I _never_ intend to send you somewhere that you’re going to get hurt. I really do care about you, and your brother.”

“Whatever.” Keith looked out the window again.

They sat in silence for a while. Then she opened her mouth again and he had to suppress an annoyed groan.

“I’m especially sorry about what happened at your last-…”

“Nothing happened!” He snapped at her, clenching his fists hard. The taste of his foster brothers’ cocks was still in his mouth from when they face fucked him right after he had brushed his teeth that morning. His underwear was damp with his foster father’s cum dripping out of his ass from the night before. Going away presents.

“I know they did something to you, but if you don’t tell me, this is all I can do.” Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. “If you tell me, I can have charges pressed, I can make sure they don’t hurt any other kids.”

“I don’t care.” Keith wiped his mouth and readjusted himself on the seat. He’d been sitting so long, he’d almost become numb to the pain, but thinking about it made it feel fresh.

“Keith.”

“Drop it.”

She didn’t say anything until the care stopped at the bottom of a driveway. Keith looked up at the house. It was nice, a little out of disrepair. There was a minivan in the driveway and a few old chalk drawings. He got out of the car without prompting, slamming the door shut as he stared at the front door. It was painted blue. He’d never lived somewhere with a blue front door before.

He heard her come up next to him, his small duffel bag of clothes in her hand. As she started talking again, he just huffed and started walking towards the steps. Once he was standing in front of the door, he looked back at her and she smiled at him sweetly. She really did care about him, but she was so bad at her job it almost funny. Almost

Once she was on the porch with him, she knocked on the door and gave him a reassuring smile. He just crossed his arms and looked away from her.

The woman that answered the door was a little on the older side, with a big friendly smile on her face. Keith nodded at her when she greeted him and moved for him and caseworker to come into the house.

Once inside, the first thing Keith noticed was the collection of crosses on the walls. He had to force himself to not grimace at them as Mrs. Smith and his caseworker talked quietly.

“Keith, I’m going to go.” His caseworker said, holding out a card. “Remember, if you ever need anything, or you change your mind about what we talked about in the car, call me, okay?”

“Whatever.” He took the card and shoved it in his pocket. “Bye.”

“Now, I’m going to give you a tour of the house and let you settle into your room.” Mrs. Smith picked up the bag. “After Mr. Smith gets home from work, we’ll talk about ground rules and expectations for this household, okay?”

He just nodded and looked at her.

The house was even bigger than Keith thought it was. There were two separate dining rooms. It was an old house, but a lot of things had been renovated. In every room, including the three bathrooms she showed him, there was at least one cross and one bible verse. His skin crawled as he looked at them.

There were four other foster kids in the home, other than him and his brother. Three other boys, all a year older than him, who shared a room. One little girl who had her own room. Her adult daughter stayed in the finished basement on occasion. She made a point to tell him that they had rearranged the rooms so he and Takashi could share a room.

It had a bunk bed and two separate desks. A large closet and a wardrobe. It was the biggest room Keith had ever had, even having to share it with his brother.

“Shiro said you can have the closet and your pick of bunks.” Mrs. Smith leaned in the doorway of the room as Keith turned to look at her. It took a moment to realize who she meant when she said ‘Shiro.’

“Okay.” He let the bag of clothes drop to the ground as he looked around the room again.

“Do you need anything?”

Shaking his head, he sat on the bottom bunk.

“Alright, I’ll let you get settled. If you need anything, I’ll be down in the kitchen.”

“Okay.” It was barely a whisper.

She started walking away but walked back to the doorway. “Your brother should be home in about an hour. He wanted to stay home today, to see you, but education comes first.”

Once she disappeared, he laid back on the bed, looking up at the bed above him. What was he going to tell Takashi?

He was half asleep when he heard the front door open. Mrs. Smith greeted the group that had just entered the house, and then stopped one of them.

Keith stood up and waited, listening to the muffles sounds of a conversation. He was shaking as he listened to heavy steps on the stairs, other boys yelling. Then his brother was standing in the doorway, heaving for breath.

“Keith.” A huge smile spread across the older boy’s face as he leaned on the door frame. “Long time no see.”

Instinct took over and Keith ran towards his brother, pressing his face into his chest. Tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed. “Takashi.”

Takashi’s arms were around him almost instantly, holding him tightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re back together, and that’s all that matters.”

Keith repeated his brother’s name as he held onto him tightly.

It wasn’t long after Takashi got Keith calmed down before Mrs. Smith was calling them both down to the living room. Mr. Smith looked just as nice as his wife, and they were both very polite while explaining their rules, most of which were fine and easy, but some were so conservative, so close minded that Keith felt uncomfortable. They expected all of their kids to stay celibate and had a zero tolerance for ‘the homosexuals’. He felt sick, the acute awareness of his pain coming back all at once.

Dinner was quiet, after the blessing. They had asked Keith if he wanted to give the blessing, but luckily, Takashi saved him.

Keith couldn’t sleep. He’d finally gotten a shower and gotten himself clean, but he still felt so dirty. As he laid in the bunk under his brother, he couldn’t help but start crying as his mind raced. It didn’t take long for Takashi to crawl into bed with him, holding him tightly and telling him empty reassurances. It was enough to help Keith fall asleep without fear of the morning for the first time in a year.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith could hear Lance and Hunk talking about whether or not they should wake him up. Hunk’s family had invited him and Lance to join them at their beach house for the long weekend. He hadn’t initially turned them down, but after some prodding from Shiro, he went along.

“We can’t just leave him here?” Lance whispered to Hunk. “I want to go to the beach already. We’ve lost like two hours of beach time already.”

“No, we can’t just leave him here, alone.” Hunk huffed.

Lance groaned and then spoke loudly. “Keith. Keith, wake up.”

Keith rolled so he was facing Lance and opened his eyes, surprised to see the other boy’s face so close to his own. “What?”

“Get up.” Lance’s voice was so whiny as he pressed even close. “I need to feel the sun, smell the salt!”

Letting out a breath, Keith scooted back on the bed, so he could get up without smacking his face into Lance’s, even if he really wanted to. “Let me go get ready.”

Lance moved out of his space and signaled for Hunk to head into the living room.

Keith stared at where he had dumped his clothes out to get to his PJs the night before. The swim trunks that Shiro had bought him just for the trip were right on the top, but he pushed them aside to find jeans and a shirt.

Hunk and Lance both stared at him as he walked out into the living room. He looked away and crossed his arms against his chest. Keith knew exactly what the issue was, but he asked anyway. “What?”

“Uh, you know we’re going to the beach, right? It’s like a hundred degrees out there, man.” Lance eyes went down to his boots and then gloves on his hands. “You’re going to roast.”

“I’ll be fine. I thought you were in a big hurry to get to the beach.” Keith rolled his eyes as he felt his hands tighten into fists. They were gawking at him and he felt so uncomfortable.

“Yeah, but not at the expense of your life!” Lance threw his hands up, his towel sliding off of his shoulder and falling to the ground.

“Seriously, Keith, even if you’re not going to swim, you’re going to be too hot in all that.” Hunk look so concerned as he started rummaging through the bag he had on his shoulder. “We got some super sunscreen if you’re worried about burning since you’re so pale.”

“I’ll be fine, okay. Just, are we going or not?” Keith turned to glare at them. “Because this is what I’m wearing, and if you really think I can’t wear it, then I’m just going to stay here.”

After sharing a look, Hunk and Lance both put their hands forward in defeat. As they walked out of the small house, none of them said anything. The moment that Keith set foot outside of the AC, he already regretted everything. It was so hot. He’d even opted for a white t-shirt instead of his usual black. Being there all weekend was going to kill him.

When they got down to the beach, walking along the sand to find where Hunk’s family had already set themselves up, Keith looked out the water and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He really wanted to wade out into the ocean and loose himself in swimming against the small waves. It the was the first time he’d ever been to the beach, but he’d heard other kids always talk about their beach vacations as a kid. So far, it wasn’t living up to his expectations.

The only person sitting at the spot Hunk’s family had picked was his mom, who looked like she had fallen asleep laying out in the sun with her book. Lance and Hunk both dumped their stuff and looked out towards the water. Hunk’s dad was sitting at the water’s edge with his feet just in the water. Hunk’s older brother was playing in the shallows with his two kids, the younger on his shoulders as the other tried to splash her.

Keith sat down on one the towels the were already spread out, and put his head between his knees. There was absolutely no shade on the beach. It already felt like he was going to die of heat stroke.

“You okay there, man?” Lance stood in front of him, bent awkwardly in half so he was in Keith’s face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go enjoy the water.” Keith didn’t even look up at him. He was focusing on his breathing instead of the heat.

“Make sure you drink plenty of water dude, you already look dehydrated.” Hunk rummaged through the cooler next to his mom and tossed a water bottle next to Keith.

Keith just made a small affirmative noise, not moving.

Hunk and Lance shared a look again before walking towards the water. Once they were gone, Keith grabbed the cold water next to him and chugged it. It barely helped.

As he sat there, forcing himself to leave water for the others, Hunk’s family cycled in and out. They all asked him if he was okay, if he needed anything. He kept telling them he was fine, and it was such a lie.

Eventually, at the hottest point since they’d been at the beach, Lance walked back over, downing a bottle. “You really don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” Keith gritted out, resisting the urge to wipe the sweat off his face. He was almost as soaked as Lance was, and he hadn’t even been near the water.

“Come on, take your shoes off and dip your toes in the water at least.” Lance sat down next to Keith and sipped at the water. “There’s a better breeze closer to the water.”

Biting his lip, Keith looked away from Lance.

“Walk with me, Hunk needs some time with just his family anyway.” Lance nudged his shoulder and recoiled with a grimace. “You’re sticky from sweat, that’s disgusting.”

With a huff, Keith moved his feet out from under him, his jeans stiff from sweat, to take off the boots. Lance grinned triumphantly as he stood back up.

As Keith started to get off the towel, the entire beach started to sway around him. He hadn’t realized how light headed he was from the heat. While he started to fall forward, he heard Lance screech his name. The last thing he registered as he fell before he passed out completely, was arms trying to catch him.

He woke up with cold air blowing on his face and water being patted on his face. Groaning, Keith opened his eyes to see Lance and both of Hunk’s parents hovering over him. “What…?”

“You passed out from the heat, idiot.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to go back to the house, so you can cool down.” Hunk’s mother said.

Keith closed his eyes tightly, he didn’t want to ruin everyone else’s time. “No, it’s okay, I can…”

“Nonsense, you need to get out of the heat.”

“I’ll take him back.” Lance said and Keith opened his eyes again. “I’ll make sure he gets cooled down.”

Keith didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the conversation until Lance was telling him that he was going to help him up. He was so exhausted that he couldn’t walk on his own, and if his face wasn’t already flushed from the heat, he’d be blushing furiously.

Once back inside of the air conditioning, Lance let Keith fall on the couch. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a glass of water. It was room temperature.

Keith took it with shaking hands. Lance had to pull it away from his face to make him stop chugging it.

“Woah, woah, slow down.” Lance said, his hand on Keith’s around the glass. “You’re going drown yourself at that rate.”

Eventually Lance let go of Keith’s hands and Keith forced himself to pace himself.

“Okay, feeling any better?”

“Yeah…” Keith let Lance take the glass from him. “I-I… I haven’t eaten anything yet today.”

Lance’s eyes went wide, remembering that fact. He disappeared again, coming back with a few pieces of fruit and a piece of bread. “Once you eat some of this, if you can stand, you should get a shower.”

Neither of them said anything as Keith ate slowly. Keith stared at the plate on his lap and he could feel Lance staring at him. It wasn’t hard to tell what Lance was thinking, but Keith didn’t want to deal with it. He just wanted to wash off the sweat and curl up on the bed.

“I-I… I’m going to go change.” Lance said, turning away from Keith. “You going to be okay?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m going to grab a shower.” Keith started standing up and stopped when his head started spinning. Lance was in front of him, his hands steadying him.

“Dude…”

“I’m okay.” Keith took a few deep breaths, and gently pushed Lance’s hands off him. “I’ll…”

“Just yell if you change your mind about that.” Lance huffed before going into the bedroom.

Keith stumbled slightly but made it into the bathroom without falling over. He got out of clothes, which were stiff from the dried sweat and got into the shower. Almost falling onto his face, he had to take some time to calm himself down before actually starting the water.

He wasn’t sure how long he was in the lukewarm shower, but he figured it had been a while when he heard a knock on the door. It initially made him jump, but hearing Lance’s voice helped to slow his heartrate back down. Keith promised that he’d be out in a few minutes.

Once he got out of the shower, as he dried off, he realized he hadn’t grabbed a change of clothes. Swallowing hard, he looked at the pile of dirty clothes and considered putting them back on, then he picked up the shirt and smelled the stench rolling off it. Groaning, he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Looking in the mirror was a mistake, as usual. He hated what he saw. He hoped that Lance wouldn’t see him, or that he was outside, or anything.

Lance wasn’t in the living area, but he was in the bedroom. He was laying on the bed, staring at his phone. When the door closed, he looked up.

Keith felt himself stop breathing as Lance just stared at him, wide eyes traveling across his bare chest, from scar to scar.

When Lance looked away again, letting the phone drop, Keith wanted to just crawl in a hole and die.

“You know, I thought that maybe you just didn’t know how to swim.” Lance looked back at Keith again with a smile on his face.

Finally breathing again, Keith felt his face go red as he brought his hands up across his chest.

“I’ll let you get dressed… and then if you’re up to-…”

“I don’t want to talk about it Lance.” Keith snapped, gritting his teeth as he looked away from his friend.

“Okay.” Lance’s smile fell as he got off the bed. He didn’t look at Keith as he passed him to leave the room.

Keith sat on the bed once he was dressed, his head hanging down low. He hated how he had snapped at Lance. The other boy had just been trying to help him, or something.

Lance didn’t come back in, but Keith eventually heard Hunk’s voice. Hunk’s mom knocked on the door and asked if he was hungry. He really didn’t want to see Lance’s face, didn’t want to see the pity, but he was so hungry.

When he went out to eat, Hunk and his family kept asking him if he was okay. Lance didn’t even look at him.

Later, while Hunk was in the shower and the rest of the family had gone to bed, Lance and Keith were alone in the bedroom. The silence was killing Keith, especially since Lance usually filled it.

“I’m sorry, I-…” Keith started, glancing over at Lance.

“It’s okay.” Lance didn’t look at him as he readjusted himself. “You don’t have to tell me anything, and I get why you don’t like them.”

“It’s…”

“But, I think they’re great.”

Keith stared at Lance, confusion obvious on his face. “What?”

“Whatever they’re from, it means you survived. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them.”

“I-I…”

Lance turned to smile at him. “It’s okay if you are though.”

They stared at each other for a while before Hunk came him, yawning and announcing that it was bed time.

The next day, Keith stayed at the hut, along with Hunk’s sister-in-law who said she just wanted to spend all day cooking. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about what Lance had said. It was the same thing that Shiro had told him over and over again, but hearing it from Lance was different.

It was about noon that Keith finally changed into the swim trunks Shiro had gotten him and grabbed a towel, ready to head out to the beach.

The smile on Lance’s face was ear to ear when he saw Keith. Without saying anything, he just grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him into the water. Keith laughed as Hunk splashed him.

No one said anything about the scars.

*-*-*-*-*-*

His phone buzzed on his night stand. Then it buzzed again. Groaning, he grabbed it and saw the time before he saw the two notifications, one from Hunk and another from Lance. Keith wasn’t sure how it had become so early, especially when he spent all night dreading the day. As he sat up, he opened up the two messages, both the same, not exactly the same, Lance’s message was in Spanish. He didn’t reply to either as he forced himself to get out of bed.

His eyes briefly caught the small package crudely wrapped in birthday wrapping paper, the only kind they had left at the dollar store when he went the night before, but he just gripped his phone tighter.

Keith didn’t have his hopes up that it would be special, they had a grand total of two decorations up. One he had snatched from the drugstore and another Mrs. Holt had given them. They didn’t even have a tree. Shiro had been so busy, Keith wasn’t even sure he knew how close they were to the holiday. It wouldn’t be the worst Christmas he ever had if they just didn’t have it, but it would be the first one he and Shiro had just the two of them. He was stupid to think it would be anything.

The phone buzzed again, probably a text from Pidge, but he didn’t look at it as he steeled himself to open up his door and walk into the living room.

His eyes went wide when he opened the door, not quite believing what he was seeing. Shiro was asleep in an awkward position between the coffee table and the couch. There was wrapping paper everywhere. Six odd shaped packages were badly wrapped, Keith’s name written in Shiro’s handwriting on each. A bundle of socks and underwear were sitting on the coffee table and a pair of video games with the price tags still on were on the couch behind Shiro, obviously meant to be wrapped. Hanging below the tv were a mismatch pair of socks, regular socks, with names written on them and stuffed to bursting. A small tree, the kind with permanently attached ornaments, was laying on its side next to Shiro’s foot.

The sound of Keith’s phone dropping to the ground startled Shiro awake. Keith starting to sob through his hands made him shoot up, approaching his brother cautiously. He stopped short, holding his hands out, but not touching his brother.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. What’s… what’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice was gentle as he crouched down a bit so he was on his brother’s level.

Keith shook his head as he moved his hands away from his face to look at his brother, smiling through his tears. “I thought you…forgot.”

Laughing slightly, Shiro pulled Keith into his arms, resting his face against the top of the younger’s head. “No, no. I just… I’ve been too busy to make everything just the way I wanted it, but… Merry Christmas Keith.”

Sobbing again, Keith grabbed his brother’s arms and held onto him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, until Keith finally stopped crying. He pulled away, wiping his eyes.

“So, uh, presents huh?”

“Yeah, it’s not a lot, but I-…”

“No, it… it doesn’t have to be… I just…” Keith looked back into his room. “Hang on…”

Shiro’s eyebrows creased as he watched Keith run back into his room, then he couldn’t help but smile as he saw him return with the small package.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I-I… I did. This past year… and my whole life… It’s not much, but…” Keith bit his lip as he looked down at the present in his hands. “Just open it.”

Shiro took it from him and pushed aside his mess on the couch so he could sit down. Keith bent down to fix the tree before sitting on the arm next to his brother.

“You didn’t steal this did you like…” Shiro stared down at the package as he motioned towards the Santa figurine next to the TV.

“No!” Keith crossed his arms. “I actually bought this, with the money I got from the old ladies down the street for shoveling their driveway.”

A smile spreading across his face again, Shiro started tearing at the paper. It was mug, with ‘World’s Okayest Brother’ printed in big letters on it. Rolling his eyes, Shiro moved it to sit it down but he heard something moving around inside the cup. After looking inside, he pulled out a pair of dog tags.

“Are these…?”

“Dad’s. You thought you lost them while we were at the Cunninghams, but they just ended up in my stuff, I only found them when I finished unpacking here.” Keith looked away as Shiro slipped the chain over his neck.

“Thanks Keith, for both of these, I love them.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

They spent the next several minutes with Keith opening his presents, mostly useful things, but it didn’t matter to Keith, because they were from Shiro.

“So, we have two options for dinner. We could go over to the Holts and have dinner with them, or I did buy a rotisserie chicken and some instant mashed potatoes.”

Laughing, Keith looked up from pile of clothes on his lap. “I think we’ll be better off if we just go eat with the Holts, besides, I know how much you want to see Matt.”

Shiro’s face went bright red, as he looked away. “Shut up. I just thought it might be nice to have some time just the two of us.”

“Yeah, it would be nice.”

Shiro was working on making food, or reheating food, and Keith was cleaning up Shiro’s mess from the night before. He found one last gift under all the paper that was thrown around. It was small, the neatest of the wrap jobs. It had his name on it.

He opened it and looked down at it in confusion. When he walked into the kitchen, he held it up to Shiro. “What’s this?”

“Oh.” Shiro turned away from the box he was reading the directions off of. “Uh, it’s… I… Dad told me to give it to you when you were older, and you’re… You’re old enough now.”

“D-Dad?” Keith looked down at the switchblade in his hand with the odd symbol on it. “Why would he want me to have a knife?”

“It was… it doesn’t matter. I just know he wanted you to have it.” Shiro looked back down at the box. “Just promise me you’re not going to stab someone at school with it.”

Nodding, Keith flicked his wrist to expose the iridescent purple blade. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: Lance and Hunk both love, love the beach: Lance adores surfing particularly but he isn't particularly good at it; Hunk likes the water, but he really enjoys making elaborate sand castles. Keith's favorite way to vacation is camping but he's not super picky as to where, but prefers somewhere near the water. Pidge hates the outdoors, for various reasons, she likes seeing (indoor) historical sites and museums; she loves plants though, so greenhouses are fine. Matt likes to go hiking, but usually falls into ditches or pissing off wildlife, so he doesn't make a habit of actually going hiking. Shiro has never had a break in his life.
> 
> Bonus Funfact: I fucking HATE the beach. There isn't a single thing about the beach that appeals to me. I'm allergic to sunscreen, sand is everywhere, there's way too many people, it smells weird: fuck the ocean. Anyone that tries to defend the beach can eat my entire ass.
> 
> Bonus Bonus Funfact: I'm running out of funfacts for this story.


	16. Escape Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! More pain here! I bet you missed that. And yep, this is the chapter about the first time Keith (attempts) escaping his hellish situation. You've already heard about what they did after, so this will be mostly focused on how he actually did it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything hurt, which wasn’t new, it was just more than usual. His head pounding wasn’t normal, and when he opened his eyes, everything was a little blurry. There was a high pitched ringing in his ears.

Groaning, he tried to sit up, but the movement made him nauseous. The last thing he remembered was mouthing off to a client and getting his hair grabbed before his head was slammed against the wall.

Still laying down, he reached up and found a large lump on his head, his hair matted with what he assumed was blood.

“So, you’re finally awake.” Haggar’s voice cut through the ringing and he blinked at her, only seeing a fuzzy outline of a person.

Keith closed his eyes again, wanting to say something smart but didn’t trust his ability to form a coherent sentence.

“There were a couple of clients that enjoyed playing with you after you passed out, they said it was playing with a doll.”

It shouldn’t have been surprising that they kept whoring him out even after he was beaten into unconsciousness, but he still felt tears stinging at his eyes as he clenched his hands tightly against himself.

“You’ve been here a month, Spitfire, I’ve heard that Lord Zarkon and Prince Lotor are planning something special for you.” Her fingers prodded at his head wound and he instinctively flinched as he bit back the pained whimper. Then there was something cold being poured onto his head, something the burned in the wound. “How are you feeling?”

“Why do you care?” Keith was proud of how steady his voice was, especially since he felt his body shaking slightly.

“You’re no good to my lord if you can’t serve, if you get too hurt.” Her nails raked through his matted hair roughly, making his gasp as she tugged. “An injury like this could’ve caused permanent damage.”

“No use for damaged goods?” He opened his eyes again, his vision slightly better, but still terrible.

“Here? What do they care if a whore can see or think?” She hummed and he could see the blurry edges of a smile on her face. “But you, a killer needs a working brain.”

“I’m not…” He was cut off when she put a finger over his lips.

“Tell me, how is your vision?”

“Bl-Blurry.” He glared at her.

She hummed again, moving her hand over his eyes. “And your hearing?”

“Ringing…”

“Rest for now. I must discuss with the prince.”

He heard a door open and close again. There was no way he could get up, so he just closed his eyes again. It was so cold in the room and he became increasingly aware of everything that his body was crusted with as he laid there. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he curled into a ball.

It was probably a couple of hours later before he heard the door open again. He heard two men talking quietly, not being able to make out much for they both stopped. His eyes cracked open when he heard them moving closer. Guards.

One grabbed his legs, pulling him to get him flat on his stomach, he didn’t even try to fight as the other grabbed his face and pulled him to the edge of the table.

The guards had switched when the door opened again and Haggar shrieked. Both men immediately moved away from him. Keith just coughed a few times before letting his head rest down on the table. The jostling motions had made his head hurt worse, made his vision go really fuzzy again. His ears were ringing too much for him to really make out what Haggar or the guards were saying, but he managed to hear a door open. It was a different door this time and Keith felt a gust of warm air swirl around him before he passed out.

It was probably a few days that Keith was in and out of consciousness. Overall, he could feel himself getting better, but occasionally he had set backs. People passed through the room, in one door, out another. If his head hadn’t hurt so much, he might have wondered why there were two doors.

Finally, he was able to stand, on shaking legs and as long he was able to hold onto something. Finally, he got to shower off. The room had its own row of showers, and Keith was so glad to get the cum and blood off. Any longer, and he thought it may have become part of his skin permanently.

Haggar was testing him, seeing if he was ready to get back to work yet. She had told him a few days prior that the client that had hurt him like that had been _taken_ care of.

His eyes followed a guard that came in from the club as Haggar said something about going back the next day, and more about the surprise Zarkon and Lotor had in store for him. As the second door opened, Keith caught sight of something he hadn’t seen in a long time. The outside.

He snapped his attention back to Haggar quickly once the door was closed, seeing that she still had her back towards him. His heart was racing as he watched her, waiting for her to leave, hoping that he could manage to stand.

It felt like forever before she left. Once the door was closed, he got off the table, his legs still a little unsteady. But it was his only chance.

“Fuck, this is so stupid.” He said as he looked around the room for something, anything. There was no way he could get away, not the way he felt. Maybe they’d decide he wasn’t worth the time and just put him out of his misery.

In the end he didn’t grab anything. His heart rate was ridicously high as he put his hand on the door handle. He wasn’t sure why, but he was surprised that it was locked. Groaning, he looked around the room again, his eyes locking on a set of items perfect for picking a lock.

The noise of the lock clicking open was deafening in the quiet room, and then he all but felt his heart stop as he slowly cracked the door open. It was still daylight, or it already daylight. He had such a skewed sense of time, he didn’t even know what day it was. There was one bored looking guard smoking a cigarette on the opposite side of the door of the road.

“Now or never.” Keith took a deep breath before opening the door and taking the first step. He’d never run so fast in his life, his lungs burning, his heart on the verge of giving out, his head pounding, his legs shaking. But he just ran, his eyes focused on the road, not caring which way lead home, either lead away from the Lion’s Den.

The gravel under his feet was hot and sharp, and he felt himself get more than one cut. There was shouting behind him, a gunshot, and more shouting. He just kept running. Maybe the next gunshot wouldn’t miss.

A car was moving in front, screeching to a stop. Keith found a little more speed and put his palm on the hood of the car and slid across. The metal was hot against his bare skin, and the friction made it even worse, but he just planted his feet on the ground and kept running.

His feet had just touched the paved surface of the road. He’d made it that far.

But he jolted back as a firm hand wrapped around his arm. He was pulled back against someone and Keith closed his eyes tightly. His little dream was freedom was over. It had lasted longer than he expected.

“I bet you’re real proud of yourself, Spitfire.” Lotor’s voice was a low growl in his ear and it sent a shiver down Keith’s spine. He was spun around and another hand was holding his chin. “Look at me.”

Keith opened his eyes, focusing more on the Lion’s Den behind Lotor than the man himself. His vision was going blurry again and he felt like he was about to throw up. As his body started yelling about the stress of the sprint, he realized that he couldn’t have made it.

“You know all you had to do was ask if you wanted to leave.” Lotor moved Keith’s focus to him and Keith couldn’t breathe. “But now you’re in trouble, so much trouble.”

Then he was being handed to a group of guards. He was too weak to fight back as he was dragged back into the Lion’s Den. His entire body was shaking once he was roughly pushed into the isolation chamber. He fell to his knees and finally threw up once the door was shut behind.

As he laid back against the wall, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain or the stench of his vomit. It was worth it. His little adventure. Whatever else they had in store for him, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the end of the weekend, I hope to post a fluffly and/or smutty Klance thing for Valetine's Day (I know late, but a girl's gotta work).
> 
> Also in celebration of that fandom celebration thing AO3 told me about the other day (also late, yeah, yeah) I'm going to tell you the next flashback funfact will be about our babies' favorite TV shows, movies, books, and video games.


	17. Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I lied about the oneshot, but double update because I fucked up my sleep schedule!~ (work second shift, why am I going to bed at 7pm and waking up at 4am? Why!?)
> 
> And yes, this chapter is -actually- about tea, so...

It had been weeks since Keith had gotten out of isolation, and now was the first time in that time he’d seen Lotor in more than passing. Apparently, that surprise he and Zarkon had planned for him had been postponed due to his escape attempt. Frankly, Keith didn’t care.

He was sitting in Lotor’s office, for the moment alone. His eyes were glaring unfocusedly at the desk, his shoulders shaking slightly as he slumped in the chair. Then he heard Lotor come back, his flouncy walk distinct, but he didn’t move. There was another sound, like a spoon in a mug.

Lotor set the mug on the desk just in Keith’s sight line. His gaze moved to it, watching the steam rise from it. He swallowed hard, as he stared at it.

“Go ahead, it’s for you.” Lotor motioned to it as he sat in his chair across the desk.

Keith’s hands were shaking as he reached for it, taking it tightly in both hands, ignoring the handle like he usually did. As he pulled it closer to him, the weight and heat of the ceramic a comforting force in his hands, he looked up at Lotor.

A sincere, fond grin spread on Lotor’s face as he stared at him. “It’s not drugged, or poisoned.”

Swallowing hard again, Keith looked down at the mug. He brought it closer to his face slowly. It honestly didn’t matter if it was, he was just confused by what was happening. Once it was close enough, he breathed in the steam, wondering what it was. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, or just boiled water? There was definitely a smell, but it was light. Closing his eyes, he bought the mug to his lips, tilting it.

Green tea, a lot of honey, a little sugar, just the right temperature to drink. He fought back tea as he swallowed the first sip hard. It tasted like home, the home he had stupidly thought he could see again only a few weeks ago. A memory of Shiro bringing him a mug of tea after he bombed an import test after he and Lance had spent two nights studying like crazy people flared up and choked out a sob.

“Good?”

Keith didn’t pay him any attention as he slowly drank the tea, his entire body shaking as closed his eyes tightly, holding the flood of tears back. He could feel Lotor’s eyes on him, but he didn’t care.

It seemed like hours before Keith was finally done with the tea. He tried to savor it, but he knew it would have to end eventually. His eyes went to Lotor once he set the mug back down on the desk, his hands still firmly grasping it.

“So, we haven’t talked about your little escape attempt yet.” Lotor rested his head on his hands, tilting his head as he stared at Keith.

“Yeah? I’m still here and you’ve already punished me. What exactly is there to talk about?”

“Oh, Spitfire.” Lotor shook his head. “I understand that you’re still just a child-…”

“I’m not a child.” Keith’s voice was biting, glaring at Lotor. “I can’t remember the last time I felt like a child.”

It was a lie, he had plenty of memories since he met Lance, Hunk, and Pidge where he felt like a normal kid, but thinking of them hurt too much. Like everything else, even his happiest memories brought him pain.

“I figured that you’d be smart enough to know how to get out of this.” Lotor rolled his eyes, continuing to talk like he hadn’t been interrupted. “It can all end, just do what my father asks.”

Keith opened his mouth to talk again, but Lotor stopped him.

“Before you say ‘no’ again, just give him a chance to ask.” Lotor sat back in his chair, looking at his wrist, despite there not being a watch on it. “He should be here soon, with your third month anniversary present.”

His breath hitched, his hands shaking around the empty mug he was still holding onto. His eyes fell back to it.

Lotor got up from his chair and moved to be next to him. Keith flinched as Lotor moved to kneel next to him, one hand on his arm the other on the back of the chair. His eyes closed as the man spoke, his voice soft.

“Keith, if you say yes, if you take the weapon and take that life, you will get out of here.”

“No.” Keith wanted the word to be definite, but it came out too quiet.

“You don’t understand. It’s not just that all this pain will stop, that you won’t have to take more punishment. There’s so much more to being one of us.”

Keith turned and looked at him, swallowing hard. He didn’t say anything, but the curiosity must’ve been clear on his face.

“You’ll also get rewarded.” Lotor’s hand slipped down to wrap around Keith’s on the mug. “Tea, whenever you like. Private quarters with a soft bed. The choice to fuck, or not fuck, whoever and whenever you want. Earn enough of my father’s trust and you could even go to the movies or a restaurant, even see your brother again.”

His eyes went back to the mug as he imagined Shiro’s smiling face. Would Shiro still smile at him if he knew his brother was a murderer? He’d already killed one person, but that was different. Could Shiro forgive him if he killed someone in cold blood? Did Keith want him to?

“I’m surprised you have to think about that.” Lotor moved away from. “Endless pain, or a nice cup of tea? The answer seems obvious to me.”

Keith clamped his eyes shut. Of course, the answer was easy for Lotor.

“But then again, maybe you really do like the pain.”

Silence fell between them, and Keith still had his eyes closed. He could hear Lotor writing on the paperwork scattered on the desk or tapping on his phone. The noise was enough to keep his mind from racing on what ifs and memories.

Keith’s eyes shot open when he heard Zarkon’s voice coming from down the hall. He tensed up and looked at Lotor. The man was fully focused on the folder in his hands, but Keith could see the grin spreading across his face.

“I would suggest standing for him when he comes in. If know I fully intend to.”

He wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he was breathing as he stood up on shaking legs. His eyes looked on the door, his hand on the back of the chair to try to steady himself.

Zarkon came through the door first. Lotor moved around the desk and swept down into a bow infront of the man. “Father.”

Ignoring his son, Zarkon walked over to Keith. Keith’s heart was pounding as Zarkon grabbed his neck, roughly forcing him to look up at him. “Hello Spitfire.”

Keith whimpered in response as his eyelids fluttered. The grip on his neck was just so it hurt but didn’t cut off his hitching breath.

Zarkon pressed in closer, his body domineering over Keith’s. He moved his hand up to Keith’s face, his thumb rubbing his cheek bone gently.

“Lotor.” Zarkon’s voice was loud, forceful. “If Spitfire refuses again, schedule him to entertain me at my home next week.”

Keith flinched, his eyes moving up to Zarkon’s face. The man was staring at him hungrily.

“Of course father.”

Then Zarkon was moving out of Keith’s space, and Keith could see the other people that had come along. Two men in masks and another, gagged and bound. Marmora wasn’t with them this time.

“Now, then. It’s been three months, have you learned your lesson?” Zarkon asked as he walked to the mask man not holding the bound man.

“I was supposed to be learning a lesson?” Keith’s voice was defiant, and he glared at the Zarkon. If he looked at the man that was going to die whether he did it or not was too much at that moment.

Zarkon huffed as he took a large sword from the man, looking back at Keith. “Of course. To take orders.”

“I don’t think so.” Keith crossed his arm across his body. “Not to kill, at least.”

Holding out the blade, Zarkon stared at Keith sternly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” It was more of a hiss as the word came out of his mouth.

Humming with disapproval, Zarkon smacked him across the face with the pommel. Keith heard something crack and was sure as pain surged through him that his check bone had just broken. He fell onto the chair, toppling it over and all the edges digging into him hard in the impact. Tears didn’t even come to his eyes as he followed the movement of the blade.

Zarkon handed it to Lotor and nodded to the gagged man who had been moved to his knees. The blade was swung and parted the man’s head from his body. The blood spatter reaching Keith, the head bouncing and landing so the eyes were fixed on him.

“I’ll see you next week, Spitfire.” Zarkon said as he walked out and shiver ran down his spine as his eyes focused on the disembodied head.

Once Zarkon and the masked men were gone, was pulled up by his hair. His clothes were being ripped off of him, but he just let his eyes close tightly. Wrists and ankles bound together, a too large toy shoved inside of him, his cock restrained, a ring gag in his mouth. Then Lotor left the room.

Keith looked up at him when he returned, two mugs in his hands this time. One he was sipping from as he walked over to his desk. “I prefer coffee, but tea can be quite refreshing.”

Sobbing, Keith looked away when Lotor set the mug he had been drinking from on the desk. The second mug had an immense amount of steam coming from it, hotter than the other.

“Now, until you give in, don’t get used to having tea, but one more cup seems fair.” Lotor hummed as he stood over Keith, his legs on either side of Keith’s raised hips. Keith felt his breath hitch as he watched Lotor tip the mug over him. As the tea hit his chest he let out a strangled scream through the gag. The burn was intense as the liquid poured over him, dripping down and leaving sticky trails.

He was sobbing, his skin already blistering, as Lotor set the now empty mug aside and took a few more sips from his own. Once he finished with an exaggerated noise of satisfaction, he unzipped his pants and moved back to Keith.

Lotor adjusted Keith slightly and then slammed his cock through the ring and into Keith’s throat. He groaned and Keith made a choking noise.

“Now, this is just the start of our fun for the day Spitfire.” Lotor but his hand over the worst of the burn as he thrusted in and out of Keith’s throat. “ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I haven't made myself enough work with this story, I kind of want to make a story that is just "what if's". "What if Keith's mom hadn't left, or had taken him with her" or "what if Lance hadn't given himself up for his mom and she was at the Den" or "what if Lance and Keith had gotten that date". I know it's a lot of work, but I really want to do. If you guys want it, you got to help me out. Let me know what you want to know "what if" and what you think would've happened. Comment here, or find me on [The Tumblr](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com).


	18. Murder Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some outlining and... look at that number. Look at it. That's a lot of chapters. Only 18 of those overlap with Lion's Den. Fucking... how... why? Fuck me.
> 
> Small reminder: Lance's sisters, youngest to oldest, are named Allison, Melanie, and Sarah. It's relevant to this chapter, but they're not in it.
> 
> So the new season huh? I'm so proud of Lance, it's perfect and I love him. Every interaction between Lotor and Allura made me very UNCOMFORTABLE. The entire Holt fam is a meme. #notmyshiro #protecttheclone. Keith's mom is such a MILF; I want her to raw me.

Keith sat, his eyes straining in the semi-dark of the barracks, staring at the bed next to his. The new girl had finally fallen asleep, tears still streaming down her face. She was only a year older than him, but was sheltered, _innocent_ , or was until twenty-four hours before, right before her virginity was auctioned off to an ugly, older man that definitely had at least one STD. He felt stupid for getting attached to her so quickly, but he would protect her as much as he could. Even if it meant getting himself in trouble.

Someone else got out of their bed and his eyes followed her, hoping she was going for drugs. She wasn’t, she moved towards the light of the bathroom.

He closed his eyes when she disappeared into the other room, listening to the high-pitched scream. A few others jumped out of their beds, looking around. Most just grumbled and turned over. Hearing someone scream wasn’t uncommon, and at that time, it was just annoying.

“Dead! Woody!... H-He’s… He’s dead!” She yelled as she stood in the doorway. That got more people out of bed. There was talking, and everyone sounded wary.

It was so loud in the room it didn’t take long before the lights flicked on and a few guards entered the room.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” One of the guards barked out, causing a few people to break down into sobs. A few repeated that Woody was dead, in the bathroom in a pool of his own blood.

The guards pushed through the crowd of distraught whore, and then paused when they reached the bathroom. Keith heard one of them say that they needed to call the Prince.

While they waited for Lotor, the guards stayed posted outside the bathroom, and the whores were huddled into groups. The new girl was cuddled up against Keith on his bed, still crying. Neither of them said anything as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The room went completely silent when Lotor came in, an annoyed look on his face. Haggar was close on his heels, looking around at everyone in the room. He said nothing as he made his way to examine the scene. Keith’s eyes followed him, his breathing stopping as he waited for him to say anything.

Lotor came back out with something close to a smirk. “He’s certainly dead.”

All the guards and whores trained their eyes to him, waiting for him to say something else. The guards were all to genuinely shocked to have done it, and all of the whores liked Woody. Everyone wanted answers.

“I have a fair grasp of what happened, who did this and why, but I think I’d like to have some fun with this.” Lotor’s eyes swept across the room, avoiding one specific spot, the one Keith was in. The whole room took a deep breath at the same time. “A game for everyone. Now, the prize is different if a whore wins versus a guard winning, but the game is still the same. Whoever can tell me exactly what happened to Woody will get something from me. Guards get their pick of whore, to take home, forever. Whores, get to leave and never be bothered by the Galra ever again.”

Movement and sound moved around the room like a wave. Keith felt sick as the girl gripped him tighter.

“Of course, if anyone is wrong, there will be a punishment.” He flipped his hair and moved across the door. “The body will stay in there for the next twenty-four hours, so you all can examine it. Then you all have a week to play the game. You need to tell me who, when, how, and _why_.”

Once he was gone almost everyone fought to get into the bathroom. The noise was immense as there was fighting. Whatever punishment there was for being wrong, the reward far outweighed it.

“Spitfire.” The girl said his name quietly. He couldn’t remember her new nickname. She had made the mistake of telling everyone her real name, and Keith only remembered that.

“Yeah?” He looked down at her, resting a hand on the small of her back.

“H-He… he never said what he’s going to do to y-… to the person that killed Woody.” She had finally stopped crying.

Keith sighed and rested his head back against the wall. “No, he didn’t.”

Twenty-four hours was a long time for a corpse to sit in a hot, wet room. It only took a few hours before the stench was too much for any could stand going into the bathroom, and then it started wafting into the barracks. It wasn’t long before everyone was sitting in the hall, still gagging. Some of the guards and others that had been really adamant at finding clues had the smell stuck to them.

The new girl was staying close to Keith, even as they did their chores. He didn’t mind, he put himself between her and the guards as they eyed her up. His heart pounded as he waited for them to either move their intentions to him or to lose interest all together. So far, it was going okay. Most of the guards were focused on picking out the killer, even if it was one of their own.

It was just the two of them, and she was babbling. She had been talking for so long, that he wasn’t even sure what she was talking about, but he just let her talk. It seemed to be the only thing from keeping her from a panic attack. Curtain call was soon.

Then there was a pause and he looked over at her. She was staring at him, like she was a hard math question.

“What?”

“You… you don’t seem concerned about…”

“He deserved it.” Keith looked away, hating how cold he sounded. “He wasn’t who everyone thought he was, who I thought he was.”

“Didn’t… you said that he tried to help you… he-…”

“After what he did to you, you’re really trying to get me to feel bad about it?” Keith closed his eyes tightly.

“I just hoped you felt _something_ about it.” She had moved closer, her hand on his shoulder.

Letting a breath out through his nose, he looked at her again. “I don’t.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh. It was funny, how right the Galra were about him. “What do you feel about it?”

“I’m scared… scared of what they’ll do to me, to you.”

“They won’t hurt you, not for this, I won’t let them.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “Stop worrying about it.”

When they entered the dressing room, Haggar was waiting by the door. She grabbed the new girl’s arm tightly and stared at her. “Prince Lotor requires you in his office.”

Keith glared at Haggar, his hand grabbing the girl’s.

“Spitfire, it’s okay. I’ll see you later, okay?” She smiled at him, but it didn’t make him feel better.

“You better get ready Spitfire, you’re the opening act.” Haggar said as she pulled the girl from the room roughly.

He had to turn away, otherwise he’d follow after them.

Two days later and she still hadn’t come back. The barracks were barely bearable to be in, the smell from Woody’s corpse still hung in the air. Some had given up on winning Lotor’s games, others had started fighting among themselves for clues and answers. A guard and a whore had both went to Lotor, and both had been wrong. They were given to Haggar as guinea pigs, and probably wouldn’t be seen again.

Keith slammed Lotor’s office door open. He had one of the other whore bent over his desk, lazily rocking into her as he talked on the phone. Lotor put his finger up, to keep Keith from talking until he set he said goodbye and set the phone on the desk.

“What is it? Ready to finally say _Uncle_?” Lotor grinned at him as he continued fucking the woman.

“Where is she?” Keith could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He’d probably start bleeding soon.

“Who?” His grin only grew, grabbing onto the woman’s hair and pulling her up against his chest.

“The new girl.”

“Sorry… I don’t…”

“Allison!” It was the first time he’d said the name out loud since she had introduced herself. He fought hard to push the memories back, it wasn’t the time to remember.

“Oh, yes…” He pulled out of the woman and pushed her to the ground. “Get out of here, this is a private conversation between Spitfire and I.”

The woman ran, and Lotor walked past Keith to shut and lock the door.

“Where is she?” His voice was dripping with venom as he asked himself.

“Home, safe and sound with her parents.” Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and rested his cheek against his head. “They’re probably trying to get her to tell them, the police, what happened. She’s probably thinking about what I told her I’d do if she talked.”

“Where is she really?” Keith closed his eyes tightly as Lotor ran his fingers over his collarbone.

“I’m not lying to you. I sent her home.” Lotor hummed, pressing his naked body even closer. “But, if she talks, the videos of her, I’ll send those to her parents, friends. And I’ll send her a video of you every day.”

Keith wanted to say something, but just let out a moan when Lotor started nibbling on his ear.

“So, you’ll kill to protect a stranger, but not yourself?” Lotor chuckled, moving one of his hands under Keith’s shirt. “I don’t understand you.”

“Good.”

“How long until they figure it out? That Woody raped her, that you killed him?” Lotor slipped Keith’s shorts down and sandwiched his slick, hard cock between Keith’s cheeks. “What do you think they’ll do?”

“I don’t care.” Keith sounded out of breath, already wrecked from Lotor’s touches.

“You know, he tried to be a client, but he didn’t know anyone and he certainly didn’t have the money to afford anything we offer here. He said he liked his girls young.” Lotor chuckled, rocking into Keith, but not penetrating him yet. “He wanted to fuck so badly, so we let him. Just not who he wanted.”

Keith whined as Lotor prodded at his mouth with his fingers.

“He was on his way out soon anyway. You saved me the trouble of having to get rid of him, no one would want to buy him.” Lotor managed to pry his mouth open and groaned as he pressed his fingers inside. “But Allison, she was a big loss. I didn’t have the heart to make her stay. It’s one for me, my guards, or our clients to violate one of you, but for one of your own to hurt you like that… makes me sick.”

Tears spilled out of his eyes as Lotor pressed his fingers all the way back into his throat.

“I hope they figure it out soon, so I can make a public example out of you. So they all know what you really are.” Lotor laughed as he finally put his dick in Keith’s ass.

A week passed and no one did ever figure it out. Lotor didn’t announce who, what, how, or why, just that the contest was over. Keith spent the twenty-four hours after that tied up with the bladed vibrator inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing for you to enjoy: work in progress [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12149409486/playlist/07MDXjerVWeuNZ1eZ5DrPp?si=f48ok_fcTnWlRhvV1dsN6w) with songs that make me thing of this series and a few that will even actually be in the story. Feel free to send me suggestions?
> 
> Thing I need help with: Sign names. If any one is part of the deaf community or well verse in ASL, hit me up. Getting how sign names work right and picking good ones for everyone is important to me. In the event that no one can help me, I have done some research and have some ideas, but I'd rather get some input.


	19. Toy for a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and his monster dick are back this chapter, if you're into that. Actually Zarkon and his monster dick are the entire plot of this chapter.

Haggar was speaking, her tone low and dangerous, but Keith just looked down at his feet. His hands were bound tightly behind his back and one of the guards had a blindfold in his hand, just waiting for Haggar to finish.

“Lord Zarkon is already annoyed with you, for your sake, you should really be on your best behavior.” Then she finally walked away.

“You’re going to be a good boy on the ride, right Spitfire?” The guard whispered low in his ear as he tied the blindfold onto him. “I’d _hate_ to have to rough you up before we hand you over to the boss.”

He didn’t say anything, just started moving when a hand pulled on him. Once they were outside, they paused. Another voice was speaking, but Keith just heard a gun cock.

“Don’t try running away again, the boys have orders to shoot, but not kill you if you slip away.”

“Maybe someone would miss, and then they’d get to explain to Lotor and Zarkon why they killed their favorite toy.” Keith spat the words out, tilting his head up towards the voice that had spoke to him. He received a slap. It wasn’t a hard slap, he barely flinched, barely felt anything. It took everything to keep from saying another scathing remark about the weakness of the blow.

“We should’ve gagged him too.”

The drive was quiet and so long. Keith let his head fall back against the seat as the two men was sandwiched between touched him, caressing his most sensitive parts. From the noises in the back of the car, he assumed they were both jerking themselves off. His own body ached from the gentle, sensual gestures and he couldn’t stop the small whimpers. He was painfully hard and silently begging for release when the car finally stopped and he was pulled out.

Stair, so many stairs, and then he was being handed off. The people who cut him out of the minimal clothing he was wearing didn’t say anything to him, but their hands were much softer than the guards’. They left his hands bound and the blindfold on. A ring gag was put in his mouth and his ankles with bound together and then linked together. His ass was stuffed with a plug that was too big to be comfortable, but wasn’t oddly shaped or textured. The collar they put around his neck was linked to something. When he tried to adjust himself to get even a little more comfortable, he hit his head on something above him. And then he was left alone like that for a long time. He struggled against his restraints, but just kept banging into the sides of his small confines.

Then he heard Zarkon’s voice, from what he could tell the man was on the phone. Keith held his breath as he waited. The man didn’t say anything to him, but Keith heard the creaking of chair and the drop of a zipper and the sound of wheels on the floor. He could suddenly feel warm, clothed legs on either side of himself. Then a rough hand was guiding his opened mouth onto the giant cock. Tears came to his eyes as he was forced to take all of it at once.

As it rested in his mouth, he could tell it wasn’t even hard, it was going to get worse. At least Zarkon was wearing a barbell with normal sized ends.

Zarkon slowly rocked into his throat, still talking on the phone, occasionally jotting down notes. Keith chocked and sobbed around the dick in his mouth as he realized he was bound under Zarkon’s desk. A people came in, spoke to Zarkon quickly, and then left.

When Zarkon finally came down Keith’s throat, he didn’t pull his softening dick out of his mouth. Keith struggled to choke down the disgusting liquid, still listening to Zarkon talk and talk.

By the time Zarkon finally hung up the phone, he was hard again and must’ve hit some kind of button to make the plug in Keith’s ass vibrate. Keith was crying as his hair was gripped tightly and Zarkon slammed into his throat with purpose.

Zarkon still hadn’t said anything to him when he finally pulled out of Keith’s mouth, but he was calling someone again.

“Take it to my room, tie it down for me.”

Keith heard footsteps move away from him and he whined through the gag, cum dripping down his chin. Zarkon had called him an ‘it’, but maybe he was right.

Still blindfolded, hands were touching him. Unhooking some of his bindings so they could force him to his feet and lead him through the house. His legs were shaky, the plug in his ass was still vibrating and the pain in his groin was almost too much. That apparently didn’t matter to the people dragging him along.

He was shoved onto a bed, face first. The shackles still around his ankles were hooked up first, then the chains were pulling at them, spreading his legs wide until he cried out in pain. They hooked his hands from each other, fastening them so they were above his head. Once the ring gag was removed from his mouth, he moved his jaw around, the muscles were so sore.

The bed sunk next to him, and the dip made him sure it was Zarkon and his breathing hitched. But nothing touched him, no hand, no toy or weapon. Just the sound of the man’s deep breathing and the occasional soft moan, like he was rubbing himself without any real purpose.

Keith couldn’t stand the ache of his own cock much longer, so his body reflectively started rutting into the mattress. He barely had any friction on the silk sheets, so it just made him start sobbing. “P-Please… please…”

Then he was being lifted off the mattress, the tight chains keeping him nice and spread for Zarkon pulling him up and causing even more pain. And then there was no friction at all. He sobbed more.

“Please, just touch me, hurt me, fuck me, just something, please…” Keith had no idea where the words were coming from. But the waiting was almost as painful as his hard on. “Please, just do something to me… I-I… I need… I need something.”

Zarkon said nothing, did nothing for what seemed like forever. But then Keith was falling back onto the bed. The plug was pulled from him roughly, and Zarkon’s entire body weight was on top of him. As the large dick was shoved into his plenty stretched hole, Keith was cumming so hard he was seeing stars behind the blind fold. Before Zarkon moved again, he was forcing Keith’s mouth open. The still vibrating plug was forced in his mouth, the taste of himself thick on it, then a piece of tape was put it over his mouth to keep it there.

“Shut the fuck up.” Zarkon growled in his ear before starting to pound into his ass.

Keith was dizzy.

When Zarkon finally came, he bit into the back of Keith’s neck. Keith choked on the plug as he tried screaming. Zarkon broke skin, biting deep enough that it would probably scar. The blindfold was wet with his tears.

Zarkon pulled out, his teeth releasing from Keith’s skin.

The blindfold was taken off and Keith stared at Zarkon with wide eyes. Blood was dripping down his chin like an animal. “You belong to me, don’t ever forget it.”

Keith tried looking away, but Zarkon gripped the hair at the base of his neck tightly. He whimpered around the plug, tears still falling from his eyes.

“If you continue to refuse to kill for me, I can just punish you, but killing on your own? How fucking dare you? You’re just an insolent brat.” Zarkon’s breath was so hot on his face. “You won’t make a mockery of me like that, understand? How much longer are you going to play this little game?”

Zarkon’s other hand slapped him hard, his teeth clacking painfully around the hard plastic in his mouth. Then the tape was taken off his mouth, the plug pulled out before Keith had a chance to spit it in Zarkon’s face.

“Answer me, Keith.”

“Until I die.” He glared at the man through his tears.

“You’re a fool.” He released Keith and walked away, motioning for two people standing by the door to do something to him. “But, I will enjoy fucking you over and over again, if you really would rather keep living like this.”


	20. Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex! =D

It had been weeks, since he had killed Woody, since Zarkon fucked him. His routine had become monotonous, and that should’ve been worrying. It had been chores and clients, occasionally a guard would corner him in the hall, but it was just so much of the same. The clients he was servicing were either more of the vanilla crowd, or he was so used to extreme torture that rough sex seemed preferable.

Most people had stopped talking about what happened with Woody, to Allison. A few of his closer friends still whispered occasionally, gave Keith reassuring smiles like they thought he was upset by his death. That alone was almost funny.

He hadn’t seen Lotor or Haggar since he had gotten back from Zarkon’s, when he was surveyed for damage. The bite mark from Zarkon had healed terribly, Keith was pretty sure the scar would never fade, which is probably exactly what Zarkon had intended.

But the terrible sameness broke when he woke up and checked the chore board. His name wasn’t there. Keith looked below that, at the rest day list. At some point while they were sleeping, his name had been put there for two days in a row. He wanted to be relieved, excited even, he hadn’t gotten the same amount of rest days as everyone else, but two days in a row made him worried what was on the other side of those two days.

He pushed that out of his mind when he went to get breakfast. The plate he was handed by one of the guards was piled with food, real food: meat and vegetables. Swallowing hard, he looked at the guard who was just sneering at him, telling him harshly that he wasn’t allowed to share, Prince’s orders.

The looks the others were giving him were hard to ignore. They always looked at him strangely, with confused pity, but this was different. Keith knew they were jealous, and Keith didn’t know how to tell them not to be.

During the second meal, one of the whores knocked the loaded tray out of his hands. Keith just sighed and started walking away, but a guard yelling the other whore’s name made him pause and turn back.

The other whore was being shoved onto the ground, their face pushed into the food as the guard climbed on top of her. “You want it so bad? Fucking eat it, slut.”

Keith couldn’t pull his eyes away as the guard fucked her while she ate the food off the floor. He wanted to say something, tell the guard to stop, but his mouth was too dry, his throat too tight.

When it was over, the guards all barked out the offending whore wouldn’t be eating anything else for a while, other than their cocks. She glared at Keith before storming off to the barracks. Keith swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Before he could find somewhere to hide, another plate of food was being shoved at him. He didn’t want it, but the guard didn’t look like he was moving until Keith took it.

While everyone else was working the second day, he wondered if this was like the tea, if they were just trying to show him what it could be better with them. Better food, free time, no pain. But it was wishful thinking.

The next morning he was woken up by being pulled out of bed roughly. Guards didn’t say anything as they pulled his hands around his back, binding them. Keith didn’t even try to fight back as they tied the blindfold around his eyes. He could hear the mutterings from the others as they pushed him forward, hard enough that he stumbled and fell.

“You’re not even a little curious to where you’re going?” Lotor’s voice greeted him after he was pushing into a car.

“No.” Keith gritted out as he pushed himself up against the door, away from Lotor. “Not at all.”

“You’re no fun. Maybe two days was too many, maybe you grew too comfortable.”

“That’s not it.” Keith swallowed hard. The truth was worse. He was _bored_. Bored of the sameness of before, bored with nothing to do but sit and think about what he left behind, what he could have. Time to think had become his worst nightmare, anything was better than that.

“Sure.” Lotor didn’t sound convinced. “But, you’ll be participating in a tournament with our very best gladiators.”

“Are you going to throw me in unarmed again?” Keith scoffed, thinking back to his first day of captivity. It had been so long ago. He had been so scared, and defiant. He wasn’t scared anymore, and he knew defiance was stupid, but it wasn’t going to stop him.

“You’ll be given the same opportunities as your opponents, though if you were to win, you’ve already been offered the prize.”

“What prize?”

“The chance to join the gang, free themselves from their chains.”

“And get different ones.”

“But the golden chains of the gang have much longer reach than the ones that you’re currently wearing.” Lotor chuckled. “More comfortable too.”

“Why are you making me do this?”

“We don’t want your fighting skills to get rusty. Killing Woody, it wasn’t any great show of skill.” Keith could feel Lotor’s hand on his cheek, his breath on his face. “You still remember how to fight, right?”

Keith scoffed, turning his face away from the touch.

“I didn’t put any money on you, but I know a few of the guards did. Some against you, some on you winning. Either way some of them are going to be very upset at you when you get back.” Lotor pressed in closer. “Either way, I’m going to give you something special: consolation or congratulations.”

“I don’t want anything from you.” Keith groaned when he felt Lotor’s mouth on his neck.

“Too bad. I want everything from you.”

They sat most of the rest of the drive without talking. Lotor groped him, huffing as Keith assumed he was touching himself. He just sat quietly, letting Lotor do as he wanted, not that there was much he could do about it.

He was pulled out of the car later without a word. Once inside a building, he could hear people shouting. It was a lot like the first day, and when the blindfold was removed, he could see it was the same building. The main difference was the lack of people looking terrified. Everyone was ready to fight this time.

A few rough looking women stripped him down and put on something a little more covering, something that he’d be able to fight in better. He rubbed his wrists when he was left alone with a few of the gladiators who weren’t confined to cages. They were all so much more muscle bound than him, scars covering their faces and arms. He had his own scars, but they were do different, he was so scrawny compared to them. By their faces, they could see that too.

He had some time before his first fight, but he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. It didn’t take long to go to the weapons rack and pick what he wanted. A small dagger, something close to what he was used to fighting with.

When he was finally thrown into the ring, he stared at the person in front of him. They were older, holding a large battle axe. Keith gripped his dagger tightly as he charged forward. If they wanted him to fight, he’d fight, but he didn’t want to kill.

The first fight was over quickly. He was relieved when he didn’t hear a chant for blood, when his opponent just stood up, holding their back as they walked towards the prep room.

He had another break before he had ten fights back to back. Most of them were easily won. His opponents seem shocked by his skill, taken by surprise when he beat their strength with agility. But then a misplaced strike lead to one of his opponent, the most difficult he had had so far, falling dead onto the arena floor. He looked up at the box sitting at the edge of the ring, knowing that Zarkon was watching carefully as tears fell down his cheek silently.

The next fight, he was losing, badly. There was bloodlust in his opponent’s eyes. They were going to kill him, they wanted to kill him. Keith knew he couldn’t win as he closed his eyes, waiting for the last blow of the sword in the man’s hands.

It didn’t come, instead there was a pistol shot and the woman slumped against him, the sword falling to the ground. Keith swallowed hard as he stood still, until the crew removed the dead body and lead him back to the prep room. Why couldn’t they just let him die.

Another short break, during which he spent on the floor shaking as he realized how close he was to dying, how quickly they had reacted to keep him from it. Dying might’ve been better than enduring more hell.

A few more wins and Keith couldn’t help but wonder how long the tournament was supposed to be, how many gladiators did the Galra have.

There were cheers, louder than during any of the other wins and it took him a moment to realize what he’d done to deserve it. Fresh blood on his hands and blade. His opponent dead, a clean, quick kill so soon in the fight.

He made it to the last fight. He was so exhausted. While his last opponent laughed, swinging his mace, Keith knew he wasn’t going to win. But he had tried to forfeit earlier, and everyone had just laughed at him. The fight wasn’t going to be over until he was beaten within an inch of his life.

When the fight was over, he was only half conscious and one of his legs was broken. He had to be carried off the field. Haggar was smiling down at him, congratulating him on the almost win before stripping him down and treating his multitude of wounds. After she set his leg, he passed out.


	21. Participation Shackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Family Bonding

When he woke up, his entire body was one giant bruise, a giant bruise with various cuts and scrapes. His one leg felt heavy with the cast. He was disoriented and figured he had been out way longer than the standard eight hours. Unsurprisingly, he was naked, a plug in his ass.

Keith sat up on the plush bed he was lying on and looked down at his wrists with a sigh. As he crossed his arms, the chains attached to the shackles jiggled. His consolation prize from Lotor was probably going to start as soon as someone found out he was awake.

He was alone for a while, taking stock of his injuries. When the door to the room opened, he looked up and saw an older man staring at him. The man nodded before retreating, shutting the door behind him. Several minutes later, the man returned with a tray of food, and Lotor and Zarkon on his heels. Silently, the man set the tray of food in front of him. Eggs, pancakes, bacon. Keith’s mouth watered as he looked at the tray, trying to ignore Lotor and Zarkon’s prescence in the room.

Lotor and Zarkon were both wearing silk robes, and Keith was willing to bet that was the only thing they were wearing.

“Here, let me help you.” Lotor sat himself next to Keith. He picked up a piece of bacon and held it close to Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed hard before taking a bite. Grinning, Lotor ate the rest before picking up the fork and knife to start cutting the pancake for him.

Keith was very confused. Maybe he was still asleep.

Zarkon sat down on Keith’s other side and soothed his hand over Keith’s hair. “You did very well. You came so close to winning.”

Nodding, Keith’s face was turned to Lotor as a fork full was offered to him. It was so delicious.

“When you finish eating, we’ll give you your real treat.” Lotor huffed into Keith’s ear as one of his hands touched the small of Keith’s back.

“My personal slaves already prepped you.” Zarkon put a hand on Keith’s thigh. “We’ll go slow, use lube.”

Keith suddenly wasn’t hungry, but Lotor just shoved more food at his face.

As he was forced to eat, Lotor and Zarkon both spoke to him in husky tones, talking about his fights, praising his skills, and his kills. Keith whimpered as they touched his body, just enough to get him hard, to make him want release.

It wasn’t until the tray was mostly cleared and was being taken away that Keith realized the old man had been in the room the entire time. Keith watched as the man left, the door shutting quietly behind him.

His wrists were both grasped tightly and were being pulled. Keith could feel the heat of the two men’s erections through their robes. They both wanted him so bad, and despite the tingle of fear crawling up his spine, he let out a desperate whimper.

“Father, may I have him first?” Lotor groaned as he leaned down to press kisses to Keith’s chest.

“You have access to him anytime at the Den. I’m taking him first.” Zarkon moved Keith’s hand up to the ties of the robe. He got the hint and untied it. As soon as it was untied, Zarkon stood up and let it fall off.

Keith looked away as he felt Lotor moving next to him, off the bed. The pop of a bottle cap, and then Zarkon and Lotor both groaning. Sick curiousity got the best of him and Keith looked, seeing Lotor coating his father’s cock with lube. His stomach turned and his cock twitched at the sight.

Once Lotor finished rubbing his father’s dick, he grabbed Keith. He gently maneuvered Keith so he face down, his ass up slightly. Lotor was laying over him, his knees next to Keith’s head and his face at Keith’s ass. Keith moaned as Lotor very slowly pulled out the plug. Something wet swiped over his aching hole, and Keith felt his entire body go red. Lotor was licking his ass, and moaning as he did it.

“He’s ready for you father.” Lotor’s voice was low and his hand were holding Keith’s cheeks wide open.

It didn’t hurt much as Zarkon pushed into him, it felt so good that Keith was moaning without restraint.

Lotor’s tongue licked where Keith and Zarkon were joined a few times before moving again. Keith closed his eyes tightly as his fingers dug into the sheets. Everything about what was happening was so wrong.

His shoulders were pushed up and Lotor’s face was under his. The man kissed him tenderly before crawling so they both had a cock in their face.

Keith took the hint and took Lotor’s cock in his mouth. He groaned around it when he felt lips on his own. He wasn’t going to last from both ends. Lotor had a skilled mouth and Zarkon was going at a tolerable pace.

Lotor moved his face out of the way long before Keith actually came but kept stroking him. Keith was too blissed out to affectively suck him off, but Lotor barely seemed to mind. Zarkon kept going after Keith came the first time.

After Zarkon spilled into Keith, but before he pulled out, there was knock on the door before it open. Keith looked over to see the masked woman enter and lean against the door once it was closed again.

Keith grunted in pain as Zarkon pulled out roughly. The man stalked towards the woman. “Marmora, you’re late.”

She didn’t say anything.

“We’re just getting started. There is still plenty of show for my sister to enjoy.” Lotor said before moving onto his knees with his face in Keith’s ass again. He lapped at the cum dripping out of his hole, moaning the whole time. Keith came from Lotor eating his ass.

“Think you have the strength to ride me?” Lotor asked as he sandwiched himself between Keith’s cheeks with a groan.

“N-No…” Keith’s legs were shaking hard with the effort of keeping his ass in the air, no way he could fuck himself on Lotor.

Hands soothed down his sides as Lotor pulled away. “It’s okay. Get yourself comfortable on your back. I want to see your face when I make you cum from fucking you gently.”

Swallowing hard, Keith moved slowly, laying against the pillows. His chest hurt from how hard he was breathing. Lotor took his robe off completely and picked up the bottle of lube.

Zarkon stood behind his soon, pressing against him tightly as he took the bottle. He returned the favor his son had given him earlier, lubing up his dick so he could easily enter Keith to take his sloppy seconds.

Lotor kissed him deep and soft as he pressed into him, one of his hands playing with his nipple. “I love fucking you so much.”

Keith just whimpered as he gripped Lotor’s shoulders tightly. Lotor rocked into him slowly for a while, breathing heavily as his hair fell around them. It felt even better than Zarkon, who was too big to ever be truly pleasurable. Lotor fit inside him perfectly. It was a revelation he hated.

The cap of the lube bottle popped again and then Lotor slammed in unexpectedly. It wasn’t too hard so it just sent a jolt of extreme pleasure through Keith as Lotor moaned out. “F-Father…”

The sick feeling was back with a vengeance as he realized what Zarkon was doing, sitting on the bed next to them. He was fingering his own son.

With the added stimulation to Lotor, his pace was deeper, a little faster, and still so good. Keith had a toe curling orgasm around him.

“Father… please… d-don’t stop…” Lotor whined as he paused in his movements. Keith watched the two of them. Zarkon was moving.

“Don’t worry my son.” Zarkon kissed his son before positioning himself against his back again.

The force of Zarkon pushing into his son pushed Lotor into Keith painfully, and both of them cried out. Another hard thrust from Zarkon and Lotor came into Keith. Lotor didn’t do anymore work after that, letting his father’s thrusts push him into Keith.

Lotor was kissing him, and was kissing Zarkon, and Zarkon was kissing him. Keith was dizzy and so sick. He let his head roll to the side as he felt another orgasm approach. The masked woman looked like she was watching, but with the mask on he couldn’t tell. It only made him more disgusted that she was watching too.

Zarkon and Lotor both came again before either of them pulled out. Their laid on either side of him, kissing and caressing his body. Keith was so over stimulated he just let his eyes flutter close.

“One more time my son?” Zarkon asked as he paused in sucking Keith’s nipple.

“With both of us inside him father?” Lotor’s face was in his crotch again, his lips ghosting over his balls.

“Yes.”

“Father, before that… you bit his neck to mark him… this spot on his inner thigh… may I?” Lotor traced the spot he was talking about. Keith tensed up.

“Yes.” Zarkon sat up to watch his son, running his fingers through the long hair as Lotor kissed the spot.

Keith’s back arched as he screamed out in pain from the bite. Tears fell down his cheeks as the teeth broke skin. The Galra really were monsters.

Lotor kissed his father with his blood stained mouth. Both men were grinning when the kiss broke. “Do we have to be gentle this time?”

“No, he likes the pain, so we should reward him with a little pain.”

The two of them in him together was pain enough without them fucking him roughly, but they did anyway. They both moved at a brutal pace, teeth and nails digging into his skin. He was crying and had already cum twice since they forced themselves inside again.

When they emptied into him, they set him on his front in the center of the bed. Keith couldn’t move with how exhausted, blissed out, and in pain he was. Zarkon’s hands moved the hair off his neck and Keith braced to be bitten again. He didn’t scream this time.

Then they both curled up next to him, holding him between them.

“You can go now Marmora.” Zarkon said as he kissed the top of Keith’s head. “We’re just going to join Spitfire for a little nap before he returns to the Lion’s Den.”

Lotor hummed as he nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder.

Keith sobbed as he laid between them. He cursed his mother, where ever she was, for putting him in the situation he was in.


	22. Special Treatment

With his leg broken, he was limited on what he could do. His name hadn’t been on the chore board for a few days and the only time he got out of bed himself was to use the bathroom, which was difficult and painful as he limped, hugging the wall for support to lessen the weight he put on his bad leg. The guards brought him his food, and it was obvious they were annoyed when they just dropped it on his bed, making a mess. They carried him to the client rooms, where the fucks he had were quick, dirty, basic. No whips, no chains, just him on a bed being pounded into. Most of the other whores called that ‘light duty’, most would kill for a night of quickies.

Their pity had already turned to jealousy, but now it was worse. Keith could see the hatred in their eyes as they watched him be placed back onto his bed, barely a scratch on him, after another night of easy to please clients. Only one of his clients had actually emptied into his ass, the guards had already cleaned up the mess. The other whores whispered and barely hide the glares they directed towards him.

It started with them making him trip look like an accident. Not paying attention while they were walking, putting things against the wall after the lights went out. He just picked himself up. Each fall hurt, especially his broken leg which was already taking too long to heal, but he’d become well practiced at not letting it show.

Then there was an accident during a performance. Two of the others did performances together, they were so close. They’d never said so, but most assumed they knew each other before the Lion’s Den.

Keith could hear the others talking about it, and it sounded like the one was hurt really bad and the other was refusing to leave her side. The way the ones who had seen it described what happened made it seem like it was impossible, but it was more exaggeration than lying.

It was at least a few hours before either of them came into the barracks, and then it was only the one. The guards warned her to just shut up as they all but threw her into the room, but once they were gone, she picked herself up off the floor with an angry screech.

He looked up at her and saw that she was walking straight towards him. Swallowing hard, he looked away, hoping she’d stop. She didn’t, a few of the others were following behind her, asking her what she was doing, but she just brushed them off.

“What the fuck makes you so special?” She spat as she gripped the bottom of his bed, her eyes boring holes into him.

Not knowing what to say, he just pulled his good leg up to his chest and hid his face behind his hair.

“Jinx, stop, he’s still just a kid.” One of the others pulled on her shoulder and she pushed him so hard that he fell backwards.

“Shut up!” She screamed as she moved to stand next to Keith. Everyone else froze as her hand made contact with his jaw, the sound of the hit echoing in the room. “What makes you so fucking special?”

“I’m not.” He said it quietly as he closed his eyes. “I’m not special.”

His eyes opened when his hair was pulled roughly. Her face was so close to his and he wondered how old she was. He assumed about twenty-three.

“Then why do they treat you so different? Why did they let you live?”

When he didn’t respond, she released his hair and looked him over. Keith swallowed hard as he looked down again.

He yelped in surprise as she grabbed him by his cast and pulled him onto the ground. Before he could say anything, or anyone could stop her, she was slamming her foot down on the cast, shattering the plaster and setting the healing back by weeks. Apparently the scream he let out wasn’t enough to make the guards worried.

“Her arm! She _sprained_ her arm and they killed her! Shot her point blank!” She slammed her foot down again, tears streaming down her face. “They didn’t want to waste resources while she was healing! But you! You little shit!”

The third scream was finally enough for two guards come into the room. At first, they seemed bored, completely unphased, but then they noticed who was being attacked. One restrained Jinx, with some difficulty. The other bent down and picked up Spitfire, who was too focused on the pain in his leg to even try to push him off.

While being carried to Haggar’s lab, Keith passed out.

When Keith was put back in the barracks a few days later, the rest of the whores were giving him the cold shoulder. He noticed that Jinx was missing, her and her partner’s names taken off all the lists and from above their beds. His fault that she was gone.

“You’re not going to say anything?” One asked after a few days, they weren’t looking at him, but he was standing too close to have been talking to anyone else.

“What am I supposed to say? I didn’t… It’s not like I want to be treated differently.”

“Everyone here would kill to have what you have, even if you think it’s worse…”

Keith knew that, but hearing it was different. “Don’t say that.”

“And Woody… he tried so hard to help you, and you don’t even-…”

“You don’t know anything about Woody.” Keith looked up at the older man, glaring at him. “I’m glad he’s dead.”

The man’s eyes went wide as he looked at Keith. “Spitfire… you… You killed Woody?”

It was said quietly, but almost everyone had heard it. Now everyone was staring at him. Keith swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He wanted to explain, but before he got the chance a fist was connecting with his face.

“Did you… was Allison your fault too? Whatever they did to her?”

Another blow to the face. Then he was dragged to the ground again. Feet and hands flying into him. He curled up into a ball. With his broken leg and the sheer number, he couldn’t fight back. Not that he wanted to.

Eventually, the whores were all beaten back by guards. Keith looked up when he felt arms picking him up. There was a guard holding each of the others back, some it took two.

“Oh, my poor misunderstood Spitfire.” Lotor nuzzled into Keith’s hair as he held him against his chest. “You’ll be okay. We’ll clean you up and then get you somewhere safe from these people until they’ve learned their lesson.”

Keith tried pushing Lotor away, feeling everyone still glaring at him. Lotor just pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Shh, it’s okay.”

As Haggar examined him, Keith stared at Lotor, who was looking at his nails. “They… what are you going to do to them?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Lotor grinned, but didn’t turn to look at him.

“It does! It’s my fault that… you’re… don’t hurt them.”

“Oh? You care about them? After what they’ve done to you? What they think about you?” Lotor looked at him, his grin still on his face. “You care what they think about you too.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t keep feeding them the idea that you’re special to me, to my father? Because they’re not wrong.” Lotor walked over and traced his jaw. “Imagine what they would do if they knew you had a way out, and you refused to take it.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Tell them? No, no. Not me.” Lotor huffed out a laugh and turned. “Haggar, have the guards put him in the hole when you’re finished with him.”

“For how long, my prince?”

“As long as it takes.” Then Lotor left the room.

Once the sound of the guards locking him in stopped echoing, Keith closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He didn’t even know what he was waiting for before he was able to come out, just knew that it would probably be a really long time. The others would resent him for getting to rest. Again, his mind raced with ‘what-if’s and memories of his life before. It had been a while since he missed it, them.


	23. Class

When they finally let him out almost two weeks later, or what Keith thought was two weeks, it was hard to monitor time when he had no frame of reference, they didn’t take him to the barracks. He was sitting in Haggar’s lab, his still broken leg being examined. She was saying something to him, but he wasn’t listening to her words. He was just relishing in not being stuck in silence anymore.

After she was finished a guard came in with food for him and he wolfed it down. He wished that Haggar and the guard would stay, just so he wouldn’t be alone, but he just lowered his gaze when they both left.

It was long time before he realized what Haggar had said while he was zoned out. He was supposed to sleep there, in the lab, for a while. Apparently, they hadn’t finished dealing with the rest of the whores’ attitudes, but they wanted to get him back out for business.

The next few days were like before. Light duty, the others glaring at him when he did see them, except he had the cold metal exam table to fall asleep on instead of a bed. Even if the cots in the barracks were uncomfortable, they were better than what he had for a while.

But as he was laid out on the bed in one of the more expensive suites, he knew that whoever was about to come through the door wasn’t going to be “light”. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch his costumers enter the room and felt his throat go dry.

“Mr-… Mr. Harris? I-Iverson?” Keith’s voice cracked as he looked at two of his former teachers. They were both staring at him with wide eyes, their faces pale as they took in who they were paying for.

Keith gripped the sheets hard as they two men shared a look. “P-Please…”

Mr. Harris walked over and sat on the bed next to Keith. He put a hand on Keith’s bare thigh. Keith could feel tears coming to his eyes as he stared at him, waiting for either of them to say anything.

“Kogane.” Iverson said his old last name with contempt as he walked over. It hadn’t been a secret that the man hated him, he’d given him plenty of detentions and had conspired to get him expelled at least twice.

“Iverson, stop…” Harris smiled at him as he moved his hand up his thigh. Keith could feel his shoulders shaking. Twice he fucked the man touching him. The first time was quick, hard, bent over a desk to make up for an assignment. The second time Keith went to him, riding him on the desk chair. “Can’t you see he’s terrified?”

“Please… I-I… I want to go home.” Keith felt the words spill out and he instantly regretted it when he saw the expressions on the men’s faces.

“Oh, Keith.” Harris moved the hand on his thigh between his legs and put his other hand on in his hair. “I’m sorry, but we can’t help you.”

“Fuck, Harris, just…”

Harris shushed him as he leaned in closer. “If we tell anyone where you are, we’d have to admit to how we know that, and we’d both lose everything. We can’t have that.”

The tears burned as they fell down his cheeks. “Please… don’t do this.”

“You enjoyed it those times in my classroom. You wouldn’t stop telling me how much you loved having my cock inside you.” Harris pressed in close, breathing into his ear. “You were always a slut, a place like this suits you.”

Keith sobbed as he felt fingers breach his hole without any lube or work up.

“Still so tight, after everything. Iverson, wait until you’re inside him. You might even change your mind about him.” Harris cooed as he pressed his lips to Keith’s neck.

“I’m taking him first, you’ve already fucked him.” Iverson huffed as he crossed his arms.

“But this is different. The other times, he was so pliant, so willing. He kept begging for more.” Harris pushed another finger in and Keith flinched as he grabbed onto the man’s arms to try to ground himself. “This time, he’ll be begging for us to stop.”

“You always go first. It’s time I give him some real punishment.” Iverson pushed at Harris. “Move, I can’t wait, not with him crying like that.”

Harris grumbled something as he moved so he was laying back against the headboard. He pulled Keith into his lap. Keith closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of something else, but Harris and Iverson were talking as both their hands were on him. His mind raced as he thought of school, nudging Pidge to wake up, passing notes with Hunk, Lance trying to talk to him from across the room. The tears fell harder as he felt Iverson’s still clothed body against him, the tip of his cock breaching his hole.

Instinctively, Keith swung his arm forward and caught Iverson’s eyes hard. The movement and the words stopped. Keith opened his eyes and saw Iverson glaring at him, his eye swollen shit, blood covering most of it. He swallowed hard, waiting for either man to do something.

With an angry growl, Iverson pushed in, hard. Keith whimpered as he let his head fall back against Harris’s shoulder. It hurt so much.

The pace was brutal, and eventually Harris made Iverson stop so the could position Keith so they could both fuck him at once.

They both said his name, degraded him as they slammed into him. He held onto them tight, not able to control his own thoughts as they called him worthless, told him that they knew he’d never amount to anything. A lot of his customers had said similar things, because making him feel like shit got them off, but these two knew things about him. They’d read his essays, graded his tests, watched him interact with his peers. Harris and Iverson _knew_ him, and they were saying these things. Keith wanted to tell them that he’d never say what they did to him if they helped him get home. He just wanted to go home.

An image of Lance’s smiling face as he aced the last test they had taken in Iverson’s class filled his mind as he came again. He sobbed as he thrown onto the floor and both men moved to cover him with their own spunk.

“Can I beat him? I’ve always wanted to.” Iverson said gruffly.

“All they said was to be careful of his leg, and we have all the fun toys to try on him.” Harris hummed as Keith watched his feet move away.

They tied him to bed and wacked him various blunt objects, and Keith tried to grit his teeth through the pain, but hearing his teachers egging each other on made it difficult.

When they finally left, he was black and blue, filled to the brim with cum.

It was Lotor that came in what seemed like hours later to get him back to Haggar’s lab. He crawled on the bed between Keith’s legs, nuzzling into Keith’s hair.

“How those two can afford this on teacher salaries, I’ll never know. But they did leave you a miss, didn’t they?” Lotor ran a hand down Keith’s back. Keith flinched when he felt Lotor slip into him. “They promised they’d be back to visit their least favorite student. Aren’t you excited?”

Keith just let out a moan as Lotor swirled his hips. “You feel so good filled with cum. I can’t wait until your leg is finally healed and we can have some real fun with you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rearranged somethings in the outline for this. Upcoming chapters include Keith's sweet sixteen, the introduction of the original Voltron paladins (including Alfor!), and Keith's one year anniversary at the Den.


	24. Capture the Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Keith's not so sweet sixteen  
> This is fucking long, so hold on friends, a lot of shit goes down.

 

He had just gotten the cast off, Haggar was having him do laps up and down the hall with all the client rooms. His leg was a little awkward to walk on after having a cast on for so long, but it was healed enough that he could walk on it again. It meant things would go back to being terrible instead of just bad. Haggar was saying something about reintegrating with the other whores, but Keith wasn’t worried about that. He deserved whatever they gave him, he had a way out and they didn’t.

The time with his former teachers had been weighing heavily on his mind, however; he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about their very specific insults. He missed Shiro and his friends more than he had since he arrived. His heart ached even more than his body.

“Spitfire.” Lotor’s voice was soft, and Keith turned to look at him, putting a hand on the wall just incase his legs decided to give out on him. “It’s so good to see you on your feet again. Just in time too.”

Keith felt a shiver go down his spine as Lotor moved close enough to gently grab his chin and kiss him like Keith wanted him to. His gaze met Lotor’s when their lips were parted. “Just in time for what?”

“Do you know what tomorrow is, _Keith_?” Lotor whispered so only Keith could hear. Keith swallowed hard as he shook his head. He didn’t even know what month it was, much less a date. “Oh, well… I guess you wouldn’t. It’s your birthday, your sweet sixteen.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly. It hadn’t been that long after his fifteenth birthday that he was taken, which meant he’d been stuck there for almost a year.

“You’re not excited? Sixteen is a big year, especially to the Galra. If someone is a part of the gang for it… let’s just say, I think you’ll enjoy the festivities.” Lotor was petting Keith’s hair, still speaking to him quietly. “I know I enjoyed my sixteenth birthday, as did your mother.”

Whimpering, Keith pushed Lotor’s shoulders hard enough to get him away from him. Lotor looked a little shocked, and a little pleased as he stared at him. “I don’t like surprises.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it on our way to the gladiator ring tomorrow.” Lotor dusted off his shoulder as he turned to Haggar. “Make sure he’s well rested, I wouldn’t want him to be at a disadvantage on his special day.”

Haggar nodded as she walked towards Keith. “Of course, Prince Lotor.”

Keith didn’t get much sleep that night, thinking about what kind of sixteenth birthday surprise they could have ready for him at the gladiator ring. The last time he was there, he ended up badly injured and unsure of himself. He hated that place, what it brought out in him, the raw violence he couldn’t control when he started a fight. He knew he didn’t have a choice, but that didn’t stop him from making himself sick thinking about it.

Lotor came into the lab after the guards scrubbed Keith down, looking particularly flamboyant. He had a bundle of clothing draped over his arm. Keith looked away, his eyes lingering on the clothing, wondering if it was for him. He felt so exposed but being forced to wear clothing for show made him feel worse than being naked.

“Alright, this is for you. I’ve heard it’s very similar to what my father wore for his sixteenth birthday.” Lotor held it out to him and Keith just stared at him, moving to cross an arm across his naked chest. “I’ll help you put it on.”

Keith closed his eyes and let Lotor manhandle him until he was dressed. Like usual he felt even less comfortable than when he was completely exposed. A short white top, hugging his chest, a red mesh v exposing his nipples. Tight black pants, that felt like they were on backwards, but he knew the access panel at his ass was meant to be there.

“Perfect. My little Spitfire is growing up.” Lotor put a hand on Keith’s cheek as he looked down at him. “Happy Birthday.”

Biting his lip, Keith let his gaze move away from Lotor. He wondered if Shiro was celebrating his birthday. He imagined him sitting on the couch in their apartment, staring at a cupcake with a candle, holding the hippo plush that Lance had won him at the fair years ago and crying as he sang him happy birthday. As he clenched his fists, forcing himself not to cry, he could feel his nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

“We should really get going, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Lotor slipped his hand down Keith’s arm until he was holding his hand. A guard walked up to them and slipped a blindfold over Keith’s eyes. Keith whimpered as Lotor pulled him into a hug before letting the guards cuff him and lead him outside to an idling car.

Once him and Lotor were both in the car, Keith felt it start moving. Lotor positioned them so he was laying against Keith’s chest, between his legs. Their lips were together, and Keith didn’t bother trying to fight back as he waited for Lotor to either take him or grow bored.

“So, I said I’d tell you exactly what your birthday celebrations will include.” Lotor huffed out between kisses to Keith’s neck. Keith felt himself tense as he tilted his head to the side. “It’ll start with a party, food and drinks – mingling with high ranking members of the gang and some of my father’s allies. You’ll meeting a lot of them for the first time today, so make sure that you are on your best behavior.”

Keith grunted as he felt Lotor’s hand moving under his shirt. “What incentive is there to play nice with a bunch of people I think are monsters?”

“You’ll get an advantage during the best part of the festivities.” Lotor chuckled as his fingers brushed Keith’s nipples. “A little game, with the best gladiators, who I’ve heard want revenge for your showing them up the last time you were in the ring.”

He couldn’t stop the little whine that escaped from his lips as Lotor pinched his nipple. “A game? You and your father certainly like games…”

“Oh, this one is an old tradition.” Lotor laughed again, against Keith’s throat. “It’s a little like capture the flag. There’s an object that every time you get it across the field, you get a point, and every time they empty a load inside you, they get a point. As the clock winds down, more and more of them are on the field at the time.”

His breath hitched as Lotor was kissing him again. He closed his eyes tightly behind the blindfold. He whined when Lotor pulled away. “And what does the winner get?”

“Well, you and the gladiators will both get a reward if you get over a certain number of points, but the real prize is a bit of a surprise. Since you’re still insisting you’d rather be a whore than a killer, I’m sure you’ll be getting a few days off your duties at the Den.”

“Did you win?” Keith let the question slip out before he could stop himself. He couldn’t see Lotor’s face but the sharp intake of breath and the hand gripping his throat tightly told him that the man was pissed by the question.

“No.” The answer was full of venom, and Keith couldn’t breathe. “I didn’t make it to the points I needed to get something. My father was so disappointed in me, especially my sister won so spectacularly. She came close to breaking his record.”

Keith struggled slightly, wishing he could pry Lotor’s hand off his neck. “Wh-what…”

“In the three hours of the game, he only had five loads dumped into him. Marmora ended up with seven. I on the other hand, came close to having the record of most loads in me, 64. The record was 66.” Lotor had his forehead resting against Keith’s as he spoke. “You think you’ll break a record? Maybe my father will see you’re a disappointment, and just give up, give you to me.”

Then Lotor wasn’t touching him anymore and Keith was heaving for breath. His neck hurt so much and as he took in air, his chest expanded painfully. He coughed a few times, tears dampening the blindfold.

“Or maybe you’ll surprise me yet again and show up my father. I wonder if he’d be mad if you were better than him.”

 Once he had his breathing on a steady pattern, Keith let his head hang forward, his hair hopefully hiding his face. Lotor didn’t say another word the rest of the drive except to announce that they had arrived.

Keith could hear muffled talking near them after he was taken inside. Rough hands were working to uncuff him and blinked against the light when he was able to open his eyes again. Lotor was standing in front of him, pouting slightly. Swallowing hard, Keith stared at the man, waiting for him to say or do something. Lotor made a few adjustments to Keith’s outfit and then nodded.

“Alright, it’s as good as it’s going to get. We better get inside, we’re almost late.” Lotor took Keith’s hand and placed it on his arm, like he was lady he was leading to fancy dance. Keith looked away and followed after Lotor, past the double doors a pair of guards opened for them.

“Ladies, gentlemen, the guest of honor.” Lotor said as he flourished his hand. The murmuring around the room stopped and every eye in the room was now on them. “The birthday boy, our little Spitfire.”

Keith closed his eyes, knowing that the whole room was looking at him appraising him. He found himself gripping onto Lotor’s arm harder. As much as he hated the man, he was familiar, a grounding force.

Heavy footsteps approaching them made Keith glance up. Zarkon was standing in front of them, reaching for him. Marmora and Haggar hanging behind him a few paces.

Swallow so hard it was painful, Keith held his free hand out to Zarkon. His entire body was shaking as Zarkon took it, pressing a gentle kiss on his fingers before pulling him closer to press an equally gentle kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday my boy. This party is for you, make sure to indulge yourself.”

Holding his breath, Keith followed Zarkon’s gesture around the room, first at the food, but then at the clean looking boys and girls, all about his age, maybe a little older, wearing nothing but metal rings around their wrists, neck, and ankles, baring the mark of a Galra whore.

“Those are also for the guests, but if you do well enough during the game, and you can get some of your own to play with in private.” Zarkon took his chin and made him look at him again. “They’ll pamper you, they’re not like the rough sort your used to at the Lion’s Den.”

He didn’t know what else to do, so he just nodded.

“Good.” Zarkon turned to Lotor then. “Lotor, unfortunately there is some business you, Marmora, and I need to attend to privately and immediately. We will be back in time to watch Keith play the game, but we will have to miss most of the party.”

A grimace spread across Lotor’s face, but he nodded. “Of course father.”

“Haggar, keep an eye on Spitfire while we’re gone.”

“Of course milord.” Haggar put a hand over her heart and bowed her head slightly. Zarkon and Lotor both walked towards the door after pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Marmora moved to stand in front of him, she moved her arms from behind her back and held out a small box wrapped in red paper. She, as usual, said nothing to him.

He took it with shaking hands and then she moved to follow after her father and brother.

“Are you going to open it?” Haggar sounded bored. “There are people I need to introduce you to.”

Nodding again, Keith ripped at the paper, revealing a metal box with the word ‘promise’ etched on the lid. When he opened the box, there was nothing, it was completely empty. He felt his brows furrow as he reached inside, trying to find a sort of a hidden bottom. Haggar was laughing. He didn’t think it was funny at all.

He was about to just drop it when he felt something on one of the sides. Letters, raised slightly, just so you could see. F-R-E-E-D-O-M.

“Just like Marmora, she gave Lotor a similar gift for his sixteenth birthday.” Haggar held out her hands to hold it for him. “Except there were spikes at the bottom that he cut his hand on. They were always fighting when they were young.”

Keith put the lid on the box and held it closely, under one of his arms. He wasn’t sure what it meant. That Marmora was promising she’d help him get free? Or that freedom was an empty promise from the Galra? It meant something, or she was taunting him. Either way, he wanted to keep it close, at least for the moment.

Haggar grabbed at his arm, but Keith shrugged her off. “Who exactly do I need to meet?”

Frowning at him, she motioned for him to walk in front of her. “First, the man in charge of the gladiators, one of Lord Zarkon’s most trusted general.”

Keith squared up his shoulders, looking towards the man Haggar was talking about. He bit his lip. The man truly looked like a monster, completely inhuman. One of his eyes was missing, and replaced, along with an arm.

“General Sendak.” Haggar said once they were standing near him. He had two of the naked girls hanging off of him. “I’d like to introduce young Spitfire.”

“Spitfire.” Sendak spat it as he looked Keith up and down. “That’s a whore name. What name will he take when he finally joins the gang?”

“I won’t be joining the gang.” Keith glared at him, trying not show how terrified of the man he was. “So, Spitfire will have to do.”

“He reminds me of Marmora when she was his age.” Sendak’s expression didn’t waver as he took a sip of his drink. “But, look at her now, follows Zarkon around with her head bowed obediently, barely saying a word. It would be a shame for them to completely break you like they did her, that kind of fire would be good for the gang if it was pointed in the right direction.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked away.

Sendak moved so he was closer to Haggar, and Keith caught a few of the words they exchanged. Something about him pledging his loyalty to the gang, and Sendak being willing to follow him. He looked around again. There were do many people dressed in dark colors, mostly purples. It was easy to tell they were members of the gang. There were a few people dressed in brighter colors, all gathered together. They must’ve been Zarkon’s allies.

“I’ll let you get back to the party, we’ll speak again before the start of the game, and many times after that, I’m sure.” Sendak waved at them dismissively with his metal hand once he parted from Haggar.

Next stop was a group of girls a little older than him, who Haggar said were Lotor’s personal generals. They were all vastly different, on giggly, commenting how cute he was, another didn’t say a word to him, and the other mentioned something about breaking his spine. He was glad when Haggar moved him again rather quickly.

More of Zarkon’s generals. They all seemed rather unimpressed by him. The whore that their leader so desperately wanted to elevate to a higher status, who refused all the gifts offered to him. But he didn’t care, just sneered and gave them a smart remark. They all looked like they were itching to slap him, but it was his party.

“I’m Kolivan, Marmora’s second in command.” The man wasn’t smiling, but there was something soft in his eyes. Keith looked at him and nodded. “If you eventually choose to join us, I will be the one making sure your needs are taken care of, give you your assignments.”

Keith blinked at him. He was the first person who had said ‘if’ instead of ‘when’, and he appreciated that for some reason.

“The barracks for the Blade are much more comfortable than those at the Lion’s Den.”

“I’m sure they are, but the discomfort is better than knowing I’m helping Zarkon kill people.” Keith kept his eyes locked with Kolivan.

“Is it? Because from what I’ve heard, you’ve already bloodied your hands, so what’s the difference why you kill?”

“There’s a difference.”

“Everyone has something they’ll kill for, and Zarkon will find it eventually. It seems he will search forever until you’re standing by his side instead of on your knees in front of him.”

“And what do you kill for? It doesn’t sound like it’s for Zarkon.”

“If you join us, I will tell you then.” Kolivan gave him something close to a smile and turned away from him. “I’d wish you a happy birthday, but I’m sure you won’t actually enjoy it.”

Haggar took him over to the food and drinks, but he wasn’t very hungry. He hadn’t eaten anything yet though, so he took a few things off the table to nibble on. All the drinks reeked of alcohol, so he passed on those. Keeping a clear head would be best for what he’d be forced to do in a few hours. As he ate quietly, Haggar watching him carefully, he had to admit that it was delicious.

When he finished, Haggar led him over to the group of colorful people that she had been seemingly avoiding. They were all laughing, the only group in the room wearing honest smiles. Their eyes were friendly as they looked at him, and Keith looked down.

“So, you’re the one Zarkon won’t shut up about.” The ruggedly attractive male with a man and a woman hanging off either arm. Keith could tell they weren’t galra whores, the guy had brought them with him. “You are pretty cute.”

Keith swallowed hard, crossing his arm across himself, wishing he could hide.

The largest of the three men laughed, putting a large firm hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Blaytz, you’re embarrassing the poor boy. Look how red you’ve made him.”

The first male who had spoken just grinned a sipped on his drink.

“I’m not impressed. He is nothing the warrior that Zarkon described him. He’s even scrawnier than Lotor was at his age.” The woman said with a sneer.

“Guys, guys, calm down.” The best dressed of the three said as he pushed passed them to hold a hand out to Keith. “I’m Alfor, head of the Altean family, don’t mind my allies. This Blaytz of the Nalquod gang, Trigel the matriarch of the Dalterion, and Gygran of the Rygnirath clan. We’re all close allies of Zarkon and the Galra.”

Keith stared at the hand and then looked up at Alfor with a sneer. “So, you’re all just like him then?”

The other three looked angry at the insulation and Alfor just smiled softly as he retracted his hand. He looked at Haggar seriously. “Honerva, may I take young Spitfire to the side and speak to him.”

“Zarkon gave me strict orders not to let him leave my sight, Alfor.” Haggar crossed her arms across her chest.

Alfor pouted slightly. “No loyalty left for your brother?”

“My loyalty lies with my husband now, and I won’t have you filling Spitfire’s head with your fanciful ideas of how the world should be.”

Keith felt Haggar’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him back towards her slightly. He looked at Alfor was looking at him sadly. “Perhaps sometimes I can get you alone to speak, until then, happy birthday Spitfire.”

He couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “Right, thanks.”

Haggar led him away, but he looked back at them. The other three had returned to their conversation, but Alfor was still staring at him with that puppy dog expression. It reminded him of the look Lance gave him anytime he walked away to start a fight or get fucked. He moved the box Marmora had given him so he could hold it against his chest, wishing again that he knew what it meant.

Haggar set him in a corner for the rest of the party. People would come over, to either talk to her, or to talk to Keith. She cut most conversations short before they could ask Keith too many questions, about when he was going to join the gang, what he was going to do once he was part of it. Keith should’ve thanked her, because he didn’t think the answers he had would make the people asking very happy.

Eventually it was Sendak that walked over to them, bowing his head slightly. “Milady, Lord Zarkon has not returned yet, but it is time to start preparations for the game.”

“Take Spitfire and proceed as scheduled. I will see if I can get a hold of him and his children.” Haggar walked away, pulling a phone from her pocket. Keith half expected her to commit a blood sacrifice to cast a spirit projection of herself.

He looked up at Sendak and took a sharp breath through his nose. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sendak lead him the preparation area he’d been in the last two times he’d been at the ring. There weren’t any other gladiators around and he took a few deep breaths as one of the assistants pulled his hair back in a ponytail and another took the box from him.

“There will be no weapons, and while killing is not usually encouraged, there is only a rule about them killing you.” Sendak looked over him. “The flag is on currently on the opposite side of the arena and for you to score points, you must move it to this side without dropping it. If you drop it, you have to take it back to the side it started on and move back to this side.”

Keith nodded, glancing at the gate out to the arena.

“The gladiators only get points if they empty inside of you, getting inside of you or cumming on you doesn’t get them any points. The first few rounds it will be one on one, the gladiator being tagged out every three points scored. Eventually it will be two, one still being rotated for every three points. Then three on one. The last ten minutes there will be five against you, but none will be rotated out.”

“So, if I knock one out, he won’t get removed from the field until I score three points?” Keith looked up at Sendak, who grinned and nodded.

“You’ll do just fine, I’ve seen you fight. They certainly picked a suiting name for you.” Sendak pushed him towards the gate as an announcer explained some of the rules that Keith had already heard. “Happy birthday.”

He knew there was no way to get out of it, so he just ran into the arena as the gate opened and he heard a count down. His eyes went to the flag. It was small, low to the ground, red with the galra mark on it. There were lines painted on the ground to indicate where he had to move the flag between. It wasn’t a large area, but naked gladiator looked like he was ready to ruin Keith.

Then the game was starting. Keith ran straight towards the gladiator, who looked surprised but ran towards him too. With a smirk, he slid under him as the man jumped to try to knock him to the ground. He glanced back as he got up and continued running. Winning wasn’t what he cared about, but he certainly wanted to keep as many of them out of him as possible.

It started off easy. He had three points and the gladiator hadn’t even touched him. Of course, he was out of breath from running so much, but he had a moment to catch his breath as someone reset the position of the flag and forced the gladiator out of the arena. The knew gladiator he was standing across was also naked, but Keith recognized him from the last time he was in the ring. Keith had beaten him spectacularly. By how angry he looked, Keith figured the man remembered just how badly he had lost last time they saw each other. Swallowing hard, Keith got ready to move quickly as soon as the announcer said ‘go’.

He didn’t get very far this time, the gladiator grabbed him around the waist and slammed him into the ground. Keith grunted in pain, slightly disoriented as he was pushed onto his front. The gladiator crawled on top of him and kept him pinned. He stopped struggling for a just a moment as he felt a cock slid inside of him, but it didn’t take long to thrash his legs and try to get his hands free. They didn’t get the point until he was full of their seed.

Keith managed to get the gladiator off of him and get the flag. He had to kick and punch the gladiator a few times to get it to the other side of the ring. As him and the gladiator were quickly moved to new starting positions, the gladiator threatened that the next points would be his. And they were.

The flag was in his hand, twice, but he was wrestled to the ground. After he fought of the gladiator, he had to take it back to the starting point before moving it again. It was just as he taking it back from the spot that his legs were kicked out from under him, his ass up in the air. A foot was pushing his face into the ground as the cock was forced into him, over and over again. Keith screamed and struggled, but grip on him was too tight. Luckily, it was over quickly.

Not even getting a chance to move far from the starting spot, him and the gladiator were chest to chest. Keith elbowed the gladiator in the face and the chest a few times, but he didn’t stop. He came before the gladiator did, and that just made the man on top of him laugh.

Wet, his pants were wet and sticky now. It was so uncomfortable, disgusting. He knew he should’ve been focusing on the fight at hand, but it was so distracting that he almost ended up under the third gladiator. Somehow, he managed to kick the gladiator in the head, rendering him unconscious. Slowly, he got up and looked at the flag. With a relieved sigh, he moved towards it. The gladiator stayed unconscious even as he was taken off the field after the third time Keith got the flag across.

It seemed like forever before the first set of two walked onto the field. One of them was a repeat, the first gladiator ready to try again. The announcer said that there were still 70 minutes left on the clock, and Keith wondered how minutes he had started with. The point totals were also announced; for the moment Keith was winning by a land slide: twelve to six. But with two against one, Keith didn’t think he’d be winning for much longer.

The first round of two against one, he got two of the three points. Both were trying to pump him full, but when the one went, the round ended and the other one didn’t get the point for following soon after. His legs felt like jelly, and his head was spinning from a blow to the head, so he had to be helped back to his starting point.

He didn’t have much fight as the next two put him on his knees, one in his ass the other in his mouth. Two points gone so quickly. But he managed to get the flag across just as one of them slipped into him again.

Two against one was such an unfair thing for even the galra to do, especially in a fight like this. He was used to fighting for show, to show that he didn’t want it, because his clients wanted a fighter, but in the end there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was different, and he was too programed to stop fighting. Keith needed to keep telling himself to not stop fighting.

Through the rounds of two on one, he managed to use some of the same strategy of fighting like hell and knocking out his opponents before trying to get the flag, but it was so much harder when one of them was able to hold him down for the other.

Keith was still winning, but by a much smaller margin than at the end of the one on one.  15 to 12. There were still 30 minutes left in the game and things were about to get a lot more difficult.

It didn’t take long for them to catch him when the new rules started. One holding, two fucking him. He was so mad, but he wasn’t helpless. They couldn’t kill him, the galra wouldn’t allow it, but he could do whatever he wanted to them. The one in his ass had already spilt inside him, but the one in his mouth was still thrusting. Keith closed his eyes tightly as he bit down, hard. A piercing scream filled the arena, but the only thing Keith was focused on was the taste of blood as he let the dismembered member fall out of his mouth. It looked so much smaller unattached than it had felt in his throat.

The other two gladiators rushed to the third who was now holding his private area, howling in pain. Keith looked up at them, feeling blood dripping down his chin. They looked at him in horror, yelling for one of the medics. No one came onto the field.

Keith stood up, not bothering to wipe his chin as he looked towards the flag. As he took a step, he felt the cock he had just severed with his teeth underfoot and he dug his heal into it harder. He hoped he looked unconcerned about it before walking to the flag calmly and moving it across the arena twice before any one joined them.

Word must’ve spread about what he had done because no one else tried to go for his mouth, some of them seemed completely unwilling to touch him. He was getting more confident in his fighting – now he was fighting dirty. His elbows or feet went hard into groins, fingers gripping sacs almost to popping them. The gladiators barely scored any points during the three on one, because they were legitimately scared of him.

22 to 14, he was back to his landslide. But he still had ten more minutes to play and he wasn’t sure he had that much fight left in him, not against five people.

He only managed to make it across the field with the flag once in those ten minutes, but he somehow managed to fight them off at the last possible second most of the round. Cum was covering him head to toe when it was over, but that didn’t matter as much as that buzzer eventually sounded and the game was over.

Keith laid on his back, panting, trying to ignore everything else as he listened for the final score. 23 to 20. He won. He didn’t think he broke any records, but he won. His eyes closed and he let himself fall unconscious because whatever else they had in store for him, wouldn’t be as bad, as terrifying as what just happened, not for a while.

When he woke up, his entire body ached, and he still tasted blood in his mouth. His hair was damp, and he was surrounded by softness. Slowly, he opened his eyes and started sitting up. He was naked, the worst of his scraped were covered with bandages, but he was under dark purple satin sheets in a large bed. It was so comfortable.

“Young master.” A timid male voice said from his side and he turned to see two boys, older than him, kneeling next to the bed. They were both so attractive, before the Galra, they would have been the kind of boy Keith would’ve done anything to get a fuck out of. They were also both naked. “You’re finally awake.”

“Young… please don’t call me that… and please don’t bow to me like that… I’m… I’m not any different than you are.” Keith held his head. He felt so weak, his body completely exhausted.

“But sir, you are… you’re…” The other one spoke and Keith shook his head.

“Please, just call… call me Keith.” He looked at them softly. “What are your names?” The two looked at each other warily. “You’re real names.”

“W-We’ve only known the names we’ve been given by the galra.”

“You were…” Keith felt sick. “You were raised… groomed to be their…”

“Concubines. Our mother was a whore, in one of the brothels… We’ve been given a much…”

“Don’t say better… because you don’t know better. There’s nothing better if you’re still just their property, even if you’re treated better.” Keith bit his lip. “They put you in here, for me to fuck as a prize, for winning the game, right?”

“Yes, to please you however you require.” The one moved onto the bed, his head still bowed. His one hand on Keith’s bare chest, the other on his thigh. “Let us please you, they will be angry if we don’t…”

“I won’t be like them, I won’t hurt you like that, like they’ve hurt me. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Keith pushed his hands away and glared at him.

“I-I… We understand, but if you change your mind, if you need anything from us, we are right here…” The other stood up and held the other around the shoulders. “Keith.”

Keith brought one of his knees up to rest his forehead against. “So, how long do I get to rest in this gilded prison?”

“Three days.”

Nodding, he looked around. There was a phone by the door that was undoubtly locked. The boys told him it was to call out for food, supplies… a change of company. Keith knew the boys would get punished when it was found out they didn’t please him the way they were expected to, he would let them share in his small reprieve. There was a bathroom with a large shower and a larger jacuzzi. He was definitely going to take advantage of those. A 24 hour clock was hanging above the bed that was more counting down than telling time, counting down how long had before he was returned to the Lion’s Den.

He let the boys be some what useful, giving him a few massages at their insistence. They must not have realized that they could give massages without giving head, but the first time he tried to stop them, they looked terrified that he was going to punish them for doing it wrong. Biting his lip to keep himself grounded to why he was in that mess, he let them finish him and made sure that blowjobs were all he wanted.

They told him they were brothers, fraternal twins, and that they were very close. The kind of close brothers shouldn’t have been, but they would have no way of knowing that so he didn’t say anything, just told them about his own brother. He missed Shiro so much.

On the last day, in the last few hours, they ordered bubble bath and put way more than recommended in the jacuzzi and the three of them made a huge mess splashing around. It was the first time in a long time Keith felt like a kid, and by the look on his two concubines’ faces, it was the first time.

Lotor and one of his personal generals came in as the clock chimed. Keith had just finished letting his new friends kiss him, softly. They appreciated the time he let them just be, even if it meant inevitable punishment. The general led the boys out and Lotor got up in Keith’s space.

“Did you enjoy your birthday? Your prize?” Lotor smiled down at him. Keith just looked down. “You know, this could be everyday, the delicious food, the beautiful boys ready to please you… the bed. All you have to do is to say yes to my father, kill someone for him.”

“And what would you and your father do? Would you still pin me down and use my body to get off?” Keith glared up at him.

“Oh, Keith, like you haven’t grown accustomed to it, like you wouldn’t come into the Den begging for my cock.” Lotor laughed as he spun Keith around and rubbed his clothed erection against Keith’s ass. Keith couldn’t help but let out a pitiful moan. “See. You’re hard already. I bet all it would take to get you to shoot would be me to get balls deep.”

Keith closed his eyes as he felt the words go straight to his dick. Lotor’s voice in his ear, saying things like that was almost enough to get him off.

“Come, my father wants to see you, to congratulate you on your victory.” Lotor released him and moved towards the door, extending an inviting hand towards him. “If you’re good I’ll fuck you gently when you get back to the Den.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so it's been a month since I updated on here. But you could've read this a week earlier. Check out my [Tumblr](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com) for details on that and how to find out what I'm working on and when.


	25. Friends that Fuck Together

He’d been in the room that Lotor had led him to before, but there was a couch placed where the single armchair had been. Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blatyz were all sitting close to each other on the couch, laughing and drinking. Zarkon was lounged on the bed smiling at them. The four of them were all only wearing robes, and they were open. Alfor was leaning on the post of the bed, still clothed in most of the formal wear he’d had on earlier.

All eyes were on Keith when he walked in, naked and with Lotor’s guiding hand on his neck. Keith lowered his eyes as four of the five licked their lips.

“He really is gorgeous Zarkon.” Blatyz said as he got up and walked over. He tilted Keith’s chin up. “You should just give up this idea of grandeur you have for him and just let me make him my bride. I’d treat him so well.”

Gyrgan and Trigel were standing on either side of him, each putting a hand on his chest. It was Trigel that spoke. “Oh, how can you say that after watching him fight? It’s like poetry in motion.”

“If he’d been trained properly from his youth, he’d probably be a better fighter than even Zarkon or Alfor.” Gyrgan ran his hand down Keith’s chest. “Those sleek muscles.”

“Lotor, you can go.” Zarkon said as he stood up to stand up next to Alfor, putting a hand on the other man’s waist.

Keith didn’t turn to watch Lotor leave, but he felt nails rake against the bite scar on the back of his neck before he heard the door slam. His focus was on the way Alfor was looking at him, completely disgusted by him.

“How can you say you don’t want to fuck him after watching him take cock after cock like a champ?” Blatyz was grinning at him, but Keith just closed his eyes.

“Oh, my friend,” Trigel giggled, a sound that was just creepy coming from a grown woman, “I know I want an up close view of his face while I’m pounding into him.”

“Zarkon said he has a rough time taking his cock, I can’t wait until I shove mine inside.” Gyrgan brushed his hand down to Keith’s, pushing his groin into it. “I’m even bigger than he is.”

“Leave him alone. He’s shaking.” Alfor’s voice was forceful, and Keith looked over at him again. He wasn’t disgusted with Keith, he was disgusted with what was about to happen to him.

“Come here Spitfire.” Zarkon said it surprisingly soft.

The other three released him, moving so he could move towards their leader. Keith swallowed hard before moving towards Zarkon’s outstretched hand. It cupped his cheek, and then moved down to his neck to pull him even closer. Lips were on his, kissing him deeply. “You did well. Fought well, and most importantly you won.”

Keith stared at him, not sure if he was breathing.

“But you also kept it quiet entertaining. I was told it was the best game to be witnessed in years.” Zarkon was breathing in his ear now, their bodies close together. “I couldn’t stop touching myself while I watched them take you.”

A shiver went down Keith’s spine as he glanced at Alfor, who was pointed looking away, but still standing close seemingly just as trapped as Keith was.

“Now, while you’re entertaining me and my friends, can I trust you to keep your teeth out of the equation?” Zarkon’s grip on his neck turned to a choke hold, and he definitely wasn’t breathing anymore.

“Y-Yes…” Keith managed to say, turning to glare at Zarkon.

“Good.” Zarkon released him and turned to Alfor. “Alfor, would you like to take him first?”

“You know I have no taste in this.” Alfor huffed as he turned to Zarkon.

“You’re no fun Alfor.” Blatyz said as Keith felt hands on his shoulders. “How can you say no to this sweet little thing?”

“Because he has no way of saying no.” Alfor looked at Keith, a sad smile on his face. “You do as you will, but I want no part of it.”

Zarkon turned to Alfor, cupping his cheek as he spoke in his ear. Alfor pushed him away, glaring at him. “Leave me be Zarkon. If you wait much longer before letting them start, Blatyz is going to start humping a pillow.”

Huffing, Zarkon glared at Keith, and then at Blatyz. “Go ahead and start. I’ll be back.”

Keith’s eyes followed Zarkon as he left, and once the man was gone, Blatyz lifted him up and threw him on the bed. He rolled so he was on his back and found Blatyz hovering over him. “You look so good on your back.”

Blatyz kissed him, exploring his body, slowly. Keith was a wreck by the time he finally made it to his dick. The lips on his dick and fingers in his ass made Keith arch off the bed as he panted. His fingers dug into Blatyz’s scalp. The man really knew what he was doing, making Keith cum before he pulled away and moved so his cock was lined up with his hole.

The push was slow, and with Keith oversensitive from already cumming, he was screaming with pleasure. He was only silenced by Blatyz kissing him, and he could taste himself in the man’s mouth.

“Is it good? Does it feel good?” Blatyz kept saying as he fucked into him. “I bet its been so long since you’ve been fucked like this.”

Keith was too blissed out to do anything but moan each time. Trigel and Gyrgan were both sitting next to them on the bed, touching him, awed by his facial expressions and the way his muscles flexed as his body shifted with each thrust. They both kept talking about how they couldn’t wait to get a turn.

Alfor was still leaning against the bed post, facing away from them. Every time Keith glanced at him, he could see how tense he was. If he was so concerned for Keith, he could’ve tried to stop his friends.

Blatyz had finished and was lying next to him, catching his breath as he tried to convince Alfor to take a turn. Gyrgan was helping Trigel get her strapless situated comfortably so she could take her turn with Keith. Keith just laid there with his eyes closed tightly, hating listening to them praising him after being fucked gently. His own cum was covering his stomach, and a sick part of him wished they’d be rougher so he could at least pretend he wasn’t enjoying it.

Zarkon came back in just as Trigel slipped into him. Gyrgan had forced him onto his hands and knees. His eyes caught Zarkon’s as the woman pulled on his hair roughly, the man was smiling at him with a sick affection that made Keith feel sick to his stomach.

“You really are beautiful Spitfire. Just like your mother.” Zarkon cupped Keith’s cheek as he set a bag next to Keith. “I brought us some toys, so we can really have fun with him.”

Keith fell onto his face when Trigel pulled out.

“You know him best Zarkon, go ahead and show us how he likes it.” Blatyz said in a sing-song voice.

Trigel, Blatyz, and Gyrgan were all laughing in delight as Zarkon used toys on him, hit him. Keith moaned around the ring gag in his mouth, his eyes on Alfor as he felt the sting of a whip on his back. It wasn’t cutting, so just a crop whip, but it still brought tears to his eyes.

“Zarkon, haven’t you done enough to the poor boy? He’s had two dry orgasms already.” Alfor glanced at the other man, his face looking a little on the green side.

“He’s enjoying himself, he’s hard again.” Zarkon stroked Keith with a tight grip that made him whimper. “But you’re right. Trigel was interrupted and Gyrgan hasn’t tried his ass yet.”

“That’s not what I meant Zarkon, and you know it.” Alfor crossed his arms, glancing at Keith. “Just let him go.”

Trigel crawled back onto the bed behind Keith, but before she lined herself up, she picked up a bullet vib. Keith sucked in a shaky breath when she pushed it into him, and then screamed as he came again as it was turned on. He didn’t get any chance to recover before she slammed into him.

“Listen to that scream. Makes me so wet.” Trigel laughed into Keith’s ear.

“I have a selection of recordings, you could have one and listen to it over and over again.” Zarkon said as he moved to stand near Alfor.

After Trigel finished with him, Gyrgan barely waited for her to move before shoving himself in. Zarkon shoved his cock into Keith’s mouth roughly with a warning about biting, but with the gag, he couldn’t have even if he wanted to.

As Zarkon and Gyrgan finished in him, Blatyz emptied onto his back. Once it was done, the three guests all went for their clothes neatly folded on the side table. Keith was shuddering, the vib still on inside him, buried deep from the poundings.

“Alfor, you really should try him. So tight, but pliant.” Blatyz said teasingly before he and the other two thanked Zarkon and left the room.

“They’re right Alfor. At least try his mouth, look at him. He’s so blissed out, all he wants to do is please.” Zarkon stroked up and down Keith’s back. “I’ll even take the gag out so you get the full experience of his skills.”

“No thank you.” Alfor looked away, moving away from the bed post. “And if he really wanted to please, he’d have killed for you already.”

Keith moved his jaw around when Zarkon took the gag off him. Zarkon was whispering in his ear, nails digging into the scar on the back of his neck. Whimpering, he looked at Alfor as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the couch. “P-Please… he… I want it.”

“Oh… Keith…” Alfor paused, his body going completely rigid. “He’s just making you say that.”

“I want it.” Keith repeated, staring at Alfor, swallowing hard. He didn’t want what Zarkon was promising if Alfor didn’t do it.

“This is low Zarkon.” Alfor put the jacket back on the chair as he walked over to the bed, untucking his shirt from his pants. “Whatever you’re threatening him with, you’re sick.”

“Come on, didn’t you hear him? He wants to taste you. Won’t you give him the chance.” Zarkon moved away from Keith and Keith sat up, his body shaking.

“I do this, and you don’t touch him.” Alfor was glaring at Zarkon. “ _Ever_ again.”

“It’s just a blow job Alfor, but I promise I’ll keep my hands off him for a quite a while.” Zarkon put his hands up. Keith didn’t believe him, but he hoped he was telling the truth.

Sighing, Alfor held a hand out to Keith. “Come here.”

Keith took his hand and moved onto the floor in front of the man. He was still shaking, but he quickly opened Alfor’s pants and pulled him out. Alfor grabbed onto his shoulders and hair, swearing as Keith blew him, using all the practice he had to give him the best head he could.

“I’m sorry.” Alfor whimpered before grunting, slamming his hips into Keith’s mouth and emptying. Keith almost choked.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself Zarkon.” Alfor said as he shoved himself back into his pants and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Zarkon got onto the floor with Keith and gently made him look at him. “Let me see.”

Keith opened his mouth, which was still filled with most of Alfor’s cum.

“Good boy.” Zarkon kissed him then, licking most of the cum out of Keith’s mouth. Then he pushed Keith away and left.

It felt like hours before Lotor came into the room, removing all the toys that were still in or on him and dressed him. Lotor smiled as he said that he couldn’t wait to give him his treat for being a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OG paladins are fucked up, but Alfor seems like a good egg, mostly, right?
> 
> Like this a super lot? Check out [my tumblr](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/) to get details on how to get stuff earlier and how to get extra writing from me.


	26. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally (read as: I did this on purpose), this chapter about Keith's one year anniversary of being 'owned' by the Galra is being posted on the one year anniversary of this installment being posted. I can't believe I've been working on this story for a year, and the whole series for more than that. Looking back, it's crazy that I wrote Lion's Den in four months - though I was unemployed and post-graduation for most of that time, but still.  
> Happy Anniversary friends!

Keith had been counting the days since his birthday, counting up to the day he was taken, the day he became the Galra’s property. He may have been off by a few days, head injuries and the lack of windows in the Den made it a little hard to keep a good track. In the few weeks between his birthday and the anniversary, he’d seen an almost complete change in the people who were trapped with him. It was unclear exactly what happened to most of them, but it was a slow enough process that the old ones made sure the new ones knew not to trust him. But he didn’t mind. If they didn’t care about him, it made it easier to hide that he cared about them, which made it harder for Lotor and Zarkon to use them against him.

“Spitfire.” One of the guards yelled his name and he glanced over at him. “The prince wants to see you in his office. Now.”

Keith got up and walked past the guard but was held back when the guard grabbed his hand. “Hold on, have you ever been in the guards’ barracks?”

Turning to glare at the man, he took in a deep breath. “No.”

“Well, when you’re done talking to his highness, why don’t you come find me, and me and the boys will give a peak.” He whispered into his ear. “And we can have some fun.”

“That’s not really a request, is it?”

“Not really, no.” Letting go of his arm, the guard winked at him. “Better not keep him waiting. He seemed like he was in a good mood, hate for something to change his mind.”

“Oh, Spitfire.” Lotor glanced over at him from where he was standing in front of his table of toys. “Close the door.”

He did as he was told, but stayed close to the door. “What?”

Barking out a cutting laughing, Lotor slammed something down on the table. “‘What’? Who exactly do you think you’re talking to?”

He crossed his arms in front of him and looked down at the floor. “Sorry, sorry. What, _sir_?” His tone was scathing.

“You know why I asked to see you?”

“To rape and torture me?” That was said with a lot less bravado than Keith wanted it to be, but he just kept looking down and not at Lotor. “Isn’t it getting old?”

“Some of the other whores get stale after a while, but you? You’re always full of surprises.” Lotor finally turned to look at him. “But, that isn’t why I asked you in here today. I wanted to discuss an anniversary. It’s almost been a whole year since you showed up at my doorstep. Father wants to celebrate, and then he hopes you will finally give into what he really wants from you.”

“I won’t. There’s nothing you can do to change my mind.”

“Well, either way, we will both be visiting my father tomorrow. Maybe after we’re finished with you, you’ll finally change your mind.”

“ _I won’t._ ” Keith looked up and glared at him. “You can’t offer me anything I want.”

“No? Shame. He’s going to be so mad.” Lotor hummed and stared at Keith, looking him up and down with his usual predatory stare. “Well, that’s all I wanted. Unless you’d like me to bend you over the desk?”

“I think I’ll pass. One of the guards invited me to their barracks, to play.” Keith dug his nails into his skin as he stared at Lotor.

“Oh? To their barracks? Usually, when a whore gets invited to their barracks, they don’t really make it back out alive.” Lotor took a few steps toward Keith. “I think you’ll have to cancel your playdate. If you died, Father would be very angry. Honestly, I’d have no idea what he’d do to them, or to me.”

“What would I care what he would do to you?”

“Oh, right, because you hate me so much.” Lotor huffed as he grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His hand pressed against Keith’s crotch. “You’re half hard just from my kiss.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly, willing Lotor to finish with him quickly. Lotor kept kissing him, and stroking him through the small amount of ratty clothing he was wearing, until Keith was completely hard and in need of more stimulation. Then he forced Keith onto his knees. And that was it, as soon as he shot onto Keith’s face.

As he wiped off his face, Lotor walked away. When he stood up, Lotor’s hands were in his hair again, dragging him to the hook. Lotor smiled at him once he was hanging from his wrists.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go chastise my men, make sure they’re clear on what they can and can not do to you.” Lotor kissed Keith again before leaving, locking the door behind him on his way out.

Keith whined as he struggled against his restraints. He knew it was useless, like it had been every other time.

When Lotor came back in, he completely ignored Keith. Doing paperwork and making phone calls. It was harder and harder to breath as he hung there, and his cock ached. Eventually, he passed out.

_“You’re late.”_

_Keith turned when he heard the voice, not exactly sure who it had come from. His eyes went wide when he saw a familiar boy in front of a movie theater. “Lance?”_

_“We’re going to miss all the good previews.” Lance was trying to glare at him, but there was a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “What took so long?”_

_“S-Sorry.” Keith said as he took a few steps towards the other boy, whatever had been on his mind before disappearing. “Just, it’s a long walk.”_

_“We could’ve picked you up.”_

_“Yeah. But, unless you want to miss the movie, we should probably get into the theater.” Keith nodded towards the door._

_“Fine, but, don’t think I’m not mad at you, Kogane.”_

_“Of course not.” Keith let out a snort and held the door open. “Come one,_ McClain _.”_

_“Ouch.”_

_The screen in the theater was just a blur of colors and a buzz of unintelligible sounds. But that wasn’t important. There was hand in his on the arm rest between the two of him, and a head on his shoulder. Lance was whispering. It was probably was about the movie, but Keith didn’t understand it anymore than he understood the movie. He laughed and smiled at the other boy anyway._

_After the movie, they were cuddled up in a booth at the diner. They were just laughing and smiling. Keith wasn’t sure he’d ever smile so much, and so honestly in his whole life._

_“Hey, can I kiss you?” Lance’s voice was soft as he rested his forehead against Keith’s._

_Keith stared at him for a while, his smile falling off his face. “What? Why are you…?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“If you want to kiss me, just do it.” Keith swallowed hard, his gaze flickering to Lance’s lips._

_“No, I have to ask. Someone has to ask.” Lance smiled at him._

_“Okay.”_

_“Is that a yes?” There were hands on his face, gentle hands. They’d be so easy to brush off if Keith didn’t want them there._

_“Yes.” He closed his eyes and waited to feel the lips on his._

“Oh Spitfire.” A new voice drew him away from Lance. “Time to wake up.”

He closed his eyes tighter. Of course. It was dream. He was struck in the face, and his eyes shot open. Haggar was standing above him, and he was in her lab, on the metal slab. They must have moved him while he was unconscious.

“You need to clean up for Zarkon.”

“Fine.” Keith sat up and held his head. He wished it hadn’t been a dream.

Haggar didn’t say anything until Keith was under the shower. “So, who is Lance?”

Keith turned and glared at her. “No one.”

“Didn’t so like no one.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“As long as my husband wants you, and you’re under my son’s control here in the Lion’s Den, everything about you is your business.”

He turned away from her again, refusing to say anything else. Luckily, she didn’t press the issue. Once he was finished scrubbing, she held out a small bundle of cloth and strings. Sighing, he took and set it down to look at the lingerie that she had given him to put on. He hated playing dress up.

After he was ‘dressed’, he glanced at Haggar, who seemed to be appraising him. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Tread carefully young man.” She pointed one of her long, bony fingers at him. “But speak.”

“If you love your husband… how can you be okay with him… with what he does? Doesn’t it bother you that he fucks your son too?”

“Sex is how my beloved husband shows his children that he loves them, and sometimes that he is angry with them.” She grabbed his face and smiled at him softly. “Someday, you may understand this family and our customs.”

He shook his head, breaking from her grasp. “I don’t want to understand.”

“He is only hard on you because he cares for you so, wants to make you stronger.” She turned away from his, heading towards the door. “You should just stop the act and give in. We both know how much you’re itching to spill blood.”

“Not the blood your _beloved husband_ wants me too, I can assure you.”

“Blood is blood, and I’m sure the blood he offers would sate you, Spitfire.” She left then.

“She males it sound like this is a vampire cult, and not a fucking human trafficking ring.” He huffed as he rested back against the metal table, staring at the door, waiting for someone to take him outside. The sooner the anniversary celebrations were over, the better.

When Zarkon was going to celebrate his one month, he never got the festivities. He’d been thinking about escaping again a lot, but he didn’t think he’d get very far. Though, maybe they’d finally give up on him, maybe they’d finally put him out of his misery.

The door opened and a single guard came in. A zip tie in one hand and a silk blind fold in the other. Keith’s eyes however went to the knife hanging off his belt, right where Keith’s hands would be bound. If he was going to try to leave again, he wouldn’t get a better opportunity for a while.

As the guard walked closer, Keith struck his hand up. He could hear the nose breaking as the heal of his palm made contact. Before the guard had time to process what happened or recover from the blow, Keith grabbed him and slammed his head into the metal table, hard enough to likely knock him out – maybe he enough to kill him. There was some commotion in the hallway and Keith ran to the door and flicked the lock. Haggar and Lotor probably had a key, but they’d have to go get either of them to get in.

As soon as the knife, the blade exposed, was in his hand, he left through the door to the outside he had the last time he’d made a run for it. Keith looked up at the guard posted outside the door, who slowly turned to him and plunged the knife into his chest. He couldn’t ignore how good it felt, the knife in his hand and the blood on the blade when pulled it back out.

His eyes went to the parking lot. A car was close to the door, tinted windows. The car he and Lotor were supposed to take to Zarkon’s. The driver looked like he was asleep. Across the parking lot was a less nice car with the hood open and two guards facing away from him, seemingly arguing. Keith walked towards the expensive car, bending to slash the passenger side tires, and then crawled under the trunk. His eyes looked around the undercarriage until he readjusted the knife in his hand and plunged it up into the fuel line.

Now smelling like gas, he crawled back out from under the car and started sprinting towards the road. He made it to the pavement and managed to keep going. The direction he picked was a whim, but he kept running. There was a loud commotion and he could hear gunshots as he moved, his lung heaving, his feet hurting. Keith didn’t dare look back though. He was out.

Eventually the sounds faded, and he couldn’t tell where he was, but he kept running. There was no way he should’ve been able to run as long as he was, but he assumed it was the adrenaline.

It wasn’t until he came to an intersection that he stopped and he realized how close to home he’d been the entire time. The sign that told him that the town he and Shiro lived in was only five miles if he went straight. If he turned left, he’d be at the big mall that him and his friends would spend hours walking around. He could see the sign for the only McDonald’s in town to the right.

A car stopped, and he looked at it. It was older, a classic, but well taken care of. His legs were shaking, and his heart was pounding as he walked over to the driver’s side. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he realized that the knife was still in his hand. He was going to look crazy, armed and in lingerie, covered in blood and gas. Hopefully whoever was behind the wheel would see what he really was, a scared kid who needed their help.

It wasn’t. His grip on the knife tightened when he saw through the door window as it rolled down.

“Need a ride, Spitfire.” Sendak said with a grin as he looked at Keith through the now open window. “You’re a long way from where you belong.”

Keith should’ve fought, but he just stood there, until Sendak opened the door, slamming it into his body and knocking him onto his ass. The knife fell from his hand and skidded away on the ground. Then Sendak was looming over him and Keith just closed his eyes tightly.

“I wonder what Zarkon will do when he finds out how far you made it? I wonder how he’ll reward me when I return his favorite pet.” He said as Keith felt himself be picked up off the ground. The teen struggled, but only as a formality, as the man put him onto his shoulder. When Keith opened his eyes again, he knew he was in the trunk of the car. It was way too old of a car for there to be a way to get out.

When the engine shut off, it was a while before Keith was finally taken out of the trunk. Two large guards both grabbing him, and two more watching carefully to grab him if he happened to over power them. They were back at the Lion’s Den. He didn’t fight as they dragged him inside.

He was strapped down to a vaguely person shaped table, with gaps. Another room Keith had never been in before. Then Zarkon and Lotor came in, both holding something similar to baseball bats. Neither said anything as they walked to either side of him, raising the weapons. Keith screamed as he felt both of his humeruses snapped from the force of the blows. The pain was intense. He blacked out when they got to his femurs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to get early access to my stuff and get awesome extra stuff, like a PDF of all the flashbacks in order including some currently unpublished ones? Check me out on tumblr: [parismoniousbitch](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/) for details. Or check me out to chat about my work or my life. If you ask nicely, I sometimes give out spoilers - not that it'll make any of this hurt less.


	27. Recovery Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing terrible happens to Keith this chapter, like he's still being held captive and having some mental fucks, but he's actually kind of okay? As he can be. The twins from chapter 24 make a reappearance.

 

Keith rested his head back as Haggar removed the soft casts on each of his limbs. The x-rays she was about to take were going to decide whether he would get some recovery time, and her version of physical therapy, or if he was going back on the table. He didn’t have a very good sense of time, but it had to have been almost two months that he spent only get a few momentary breaks to eat, be cleaned, or flexing his joints. They didn’t give him any rest otherwise and he learned to sleep through it. Everything was so numb from the constant pounding; his eyes and balls had been emptied a hundred times over. He had lost counts of how many times he begged for them to just kill him, release him from the pain.

Haggar started talking to him, but he was so inside his head, he barely registered what she was saying until he heard the door close. He opened his eyes and she was gone, to press the button. She didn’t have to worry, he was too exhausted to move. He’d be too exhausted for a while.

Apparently, she was worried though because the door opened again, and two guards manhandled him, so he was strapped to a table. So, he wouldn’t try to run again while they were waiting for the x-ray results. He’d never try getting out that way again, that was for sure.

Keith enjoyed the silence, being alone. It had been too long since he was alone, didn’t have someone touching him. He was going to bask in it while it lasted.

It wasn’t too long before Haggar came back in, and he rolled his head to look at her. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping the news to be.

“All healed Spitfire. Get some rest. We’ll assess what steps we’ll need to take to get you back in working order tomorrow.” Haggar pushed Keith’s bangs away from his face. “You’re in need of a haircut too.”

She wasn’t wrong. His hair had never been as long as it was, but he didn’t know how it looked. He hadn’t seen himself in a very long time. Keith didn’t say anything as he stared at her.

“Did you lose your fight?”

He closed his eyes and rolled his head, facing away from her. “For the moment.”

“Would you take my lord’s offer?” Her hands were gently caressing his face, her voice surprisingly soft.

“I can’t…” A shudder went through his body before he clarified. “I wouldn’t have the strength.”

“Then we’ll have to get your strength back up.” Haggar hummed, her fingers falling away from his face. It was a few moments before he heard the door close, telling him that she was gone. He was asleep quickly after that, completely exhausted.

When he woke up, he wasn’t strapped down to a metal table in Haggar’s lab. The bed he was laying on was slightly more comfortable than his cot in the barracks. Someone had clothed him, the fabric soft on his skin. Keith wanted to sit up but didn’t trust his body. It had been too long since he’d put weight on his arms or legs.

He wasn’t sure how long he was awake before he finally made an attempt to move. His muscles were so out of use that it took all his very limited strength to pull himself into a sitting position against the headboard. Once he was sitting, he looked around the room.

It was dimly lit, and small. He could barely see some other things in the space, all seemed to be exercise equipment. Keith didn’t think he could walk, much less use any of the equipment.

The door eventually opened and Keith looked up at Haggar and the guard accompanying her. She looked back at him before flicking on the light. There was a smile on her face and she said something to the guard, who quickly turned and left.

“Good morning Spitfire. How are you feeling?”

“W-Weak…” He looked down as she walked towards him. His stomach growled pitifully, and he swallowed hard. “Hungry.”

“Food is on it’s way.” She had made her way to stand next to him. “I see you managed to sit up on your own.”

“It… it was hard.”

“We will make sure you are back in top shape before you are presented to Zarkon again, and we will take as much time as needed until you are well.” Haggar sat down on the bed next to him.

He glanced up at her and nodded. It was hard to believe that they weren’t going to rush his recovery, but they also probably thought his punishment for his last escape had completely broken him. Maybe they were right, maybe he was broken, but he still wasn’t sure he could be one of them, do what they did. Taking all that abuse was one thing, but he didn’t think he could ever dish it out. He didn’t want to put someone else through everything he’d been through.

There wasn’t enough strength in his arms for him to feed himself, especially not after using it all to push himself up. Haggar silently helped him eat, with a smile one her face. Keith felt so uncomfortable about it, but he just ate every bite of the food she held out. It was better than what they had at the Den. He doubted he was there anymore.

It was weeks of constant training before he could walk on his own, feed himself, generally take care of himself. He was often so frustrated, but it was better than being thrown back in the Lion’s Den immediately.

Before being taken by the Galra, he was in peak physical condition. Swimming, fighting assholes, weighting training with Shiro kept him strong, fast. Being in the Lion’s Den had almost completely ruined all that. Occasional trips to the gladiator ring helped keep his fighting skills fresh, but he was so weak from the exhaustion. The things he could do at top form, he’d probably be unstoppable in the ring, breeze through whatever training the Blades had.

He’d take standing and changing on his own for the moment though.

Haggar kept the same regiment for a while, to make sure he wouldn’t have a muscle-atrophy relapse, before things got changed up. The exercises got more difficult, actual training. Muscle building, endurance. She barely talked to him, only explaining her expectations at the beginning and telling him when his breaks were allowed to start and end.

Another few weeks and the training became less frequent. Everyday to every-other day. They gave him another room now that he had more mobility, bigger with a more comfortable bed. Keith thought it might’ve been the same room as the one he was in after his Sweet Sixteen. The thought made him half sick, but it was a nice room, so he’d live with it.

He hadn’t seen Zarkon or Lotor, and he only saw guards when he was being fed or moving between his new room and the training room. It wouldn’t last, but he was okay, as okay as he could be. Good food, the best treatment he’d had since he’d been in the Galra’s hands. Freedom from their clutches, or even just his nightmares, would’ve been nice, but it was unrealistic.

Zarkon came into the room, his head held high. There were people trailing him, but Keith was too focused on the fact that he wasn’t breathing and that his shoulders were shaking as he stared at the man.

“Spitfire. Haggar tells me your recovery is going well. Hopefully we can put your skills to the test again soon and extend the offer again.” Zarkon walked towards him, and Keith closed his eyes tightly when he was reached for. “Would you accept the offer, to join the Blade, to be one of us? You could have this. You could never have to return to the Lion’s Den as merchandise.”

Keith whimpered as he felt his face being touched.

“Tell me. Will you be one of us?”

He nodded in response, not really thinking of the question. It was more a choice of making Zarkon happy in the moment, to keep from more punishment when he was being pampered. Keith wasn’t completely sure if he would join the Galra, but he was leaning towards a yes.

Lips were on his, and it was a surprisingly soft, gentle kiss. Keith wasn’t recovered enough to have even gentle sex, much less what Zarkon would put him through. “I look forward to it.”

Keith swallowed hard and opened his eyes slightly when he felt Zarkon move away from him.

“But, I’ve brought you something. You seemed to really enjoy them when you spent time with them after your birthday, so hopefully they will bring you the same entertainment again.” He stepped aside and motioned back towards the door.

The twins from before were standing, barely clothed, collars around their necks. Their heads were down, their hands linked between them. Guards were flanking them, staring at them hungrily.

Looking away from them, towards Zarkon, Keith felt his gut clentch. He couldn’t be one of them. He wouldn’t rape someone. “Thank you.”

“I will see you again. We will have dinner.” Zarkon smiled at him, a sincere look of affection. It made Keith feel worse than when the man looked at him like a fleshlight.

“Okay.” He squeaked out.

Zarkon kissed him again, a hand wandering his body, before he turned and left with the guards trailing him. Keith heard the doors lock from the other side, as he took in what happened.

“M-May we still call you ‘Keith’?” One of the twins asked, looking up at him expectantly.

Nodding, Keith mentally shook off his conversation to focus on the other boys in the room with him. He smiled at them; it was good to see them. They didn’t look much different. “Of course… they didn’t… after the last time…?”

“No, they… we actually got a few days break, to be with each other, afterwards… as a reward for serving you so well.” The other said as he took a side step closer to his twin.

“Good. I-I… I was so afraid that they’d…” Keith took a deep breath before holding his arms open. “Come here.”

They both quickly walked over and hugged him, nuzzling into him. He squeezed them tightly, basking in the affectionate embrace. Keith couldn’t help but wonder if he did give into Zarkon, if he could have the twins permanently, so no one else could hurt them.

“Are you going to have sex with us this time?” One pulled away and pouted at him.

“No. I won’t, I won’t…” Keith swallowed hard as he stared at him. “Y-You two can do whatever you want otherwise, but I won’t… I can’t do that to you.”

The other took his face in his hands and moved closer. “So if we wanted to kiss you…”

Closing his eyes tightly, he nodded. “If its what you want.”

Lips were on his, hesitant, but passionate. Keith was sure they were trying to get him to change his mind. He wouldn’t. Not then. Still, he kissed him back.

“And if we wanted to kiss each other?”

“Of course.” Keith croaked out. He’d seen a little of their fucked-up relationship the first time they were with him, but he didn’t really understand. Something stirred inside of him as he watched them lock lips in what might’ve been the deepest Keith had ever witnessed. He wasn’t sure what the something was, but he knew it was dark, something he’d buried so deep he didn’t realize it was there.

When they finished their kiss, they were hanging on him again. “You wouldn’t let us tell you our names last time. Please… we want you to call us by our names.”

“Okay.” Keith held them again, resting his head on their shoulders.

The older, the smaller one was named Echo while the younger, more assertive one was named Onyx. They were nice names, but so clearly names of sex-slaves.

Onyx and Echo blew him after they were fed, before they went to sleep. He tried protesting, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Just like it hadn’t the last time. Brainwashing did that.

They were in the middle of fucking when he came back from a session of physical therapy. The guard that was escorting him started to shout and they separated, shaking in fear as they stood on either side of the bed.

Keith cleared his throat, glaring at the guard. “They were just warming up for me. They weren’t doing anything wrong.”

The guard looked down at him, then up at the twins before grumbling and leaving.

“You guys okay?” Keith asked without looking back at them.

“Thank you.” They said in unison.

“You’re welcome. If you want, you can keep going…” Keith’s gut clenched at the thought. It wasn’t with disgust, but longing that he couldn’t place. Perhaps the want of sex with someone he truly loved.

“Are you… sure?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Keith turned and looked at each of them seriously. “Just… enjoy yourselves… each other.”

They both smiled at him before getting back on the bed and slowly working their way back to sex. Keith didn’t know why, but he couldn’t look away. Every time they called each other ‘brother’, something happened in his brain, he was going to bury whatever had come to the surface back down, even deeper than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr ([parismoniousbitch](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)) to find out more about my writing and ways to get more out of me, or to just chat. I only bite if you ask ;)


	28. Family Dinner

The touch on his skin was surprisingly gentle as Zarkon slipped the robe off him. It didn’t mean that Keith hated it any less, but he didn’t move away from him.

“You said…” He’d been told that he wouldn’t have to do this until Haggar officially released him from his treatment, but he shouldn’t have been surprised it had been a lie.

“I’m just going to admire you, hold you close while you sleep.” Zarkon pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone. “You are so beautiful, and I love you so much.”

Keith felt sick with the words, and close his eyes tightly as the robe finally fell off him completely. Hands roamed his body, tracing over his scars and his most sensitive areas. Lips pressed to his skin. If it hadn’t been Zarkon, the words and touches would’ve been welcome, but not from the monster who had hurt him in ways he hadn’t even thought possible.

“Your scars, everyone is precious. Won’t you tell me how you got them all?” Zarkon’s breath was hot on his skin, and against the scars it felt like it could burn him.

“N-No…” Keith managed to squeak out, opening his eyes slowly to find Zarkon on his knees infront of him, tracing along where his hips met his pelvis, his cheek resting against his stomach. Keith’s own member was half hard from the unwelcome caresses.

“What if I tell you about my scars?” Zarkon’s tone was soft, and Keith hated it. The man took his hands and moved away slightly. Keith’s hands were forced to traced the scars over each of Zarkon’s eyes. “My beloved wife did this to me in a bout of jealousy, luckily she missed taking out my eyes.”

Keith swallowed hard as he stared at Zarkon, pulling his hands back to himself once they were released. His curiousty got the better of him. “Who was she jealous of?”

“Alfor. She can handle sharing my love with my children, and my lust with whores, but she can’t stand to watch me court her brother.”

“You… and what about me?” Keith looked away, but his face was forced back towards Zarkon. Eager lips greeted his, in a deep kiss.

“You Keith, you are my greatest love of all.” Zarkon held Keith’s face gently between his hands. “I will not let anyone take you from me again, and I will do whatever it takes for you to return my love.”

“I won’t… not ever.” Keith managed before Zarkon kissed him again to silence him.

Zarkon took off his own robe, forcing Keith to touch his scars as he told him how he had gotten them. Eventually Keith gave in and told Zarkon how he got some of his scars. The man was particularly interested in the cigarette burns on the inside of his thighs. Keith had been pretty drunk when he had gotten those, he barely remembered why the guy fucking him decided to use him as an ash tray, but he did remember that it only made him come harder.

They had moved to the bed, Zarkon had wrapped himself around Keith under the silk sheets, holding Keith’s back close to his chest. Keith had his eyes closed tightly as Zarkon breathed heavy in his ear as he jacked himself off, reminding Keith that it was his fault for getting him so worked up.

His own cock was rock hard against his stomach, and aching from the lack of attention, but touching himself would only be admitting that he liked what Zarkon had done. Until he was sure Zarkon was asleep and he couldn’t take it anymore, with it twitching every time Zarkon moved and shifted his flaccid cock against his ass.

Zarkon’s hand wrapped around his own, and Keith moaned at the unexpected touch. Apparently, the man wasn’t asleep. Keith cried when he came.

“See, I knew you liked it.”

When Keith woke up, tears dried to his face, Zarkon’s cum dried on his back, and his own on his chest, he was alone in the bed. He slowly forced himself out of the bed, and looked towards the door where one of the guards held out his robe to him. He took it quickly.

The twins didn’t even notice him come back into the room as they were fucking. Keith took a shower, but he could see and hear them still, and ended up masturbating to them making each other feel good.

They’d finished by the time he got out of the shower and dressed. Both seemed happy to see him, and like they were genuinely worried when he hadn’t returned the night before. He shrugged them off when they went to kiss, him, turned off from even gentle touches for the moment.

Another guard came and took him to his therapy with Haggar. It went by quickly, and he was glad to have his mind off Zarkon as he was forced to do difficult physical tasks. When it was over, he looked at Haggar, and by the look on her face he knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was ready to return the Lion’s Den, to being a fucktoy.

Instead of having his dinner delivered, and instead of a guard, it was Lotor who came into the room. He had a pile clothes draped on his arm, and looked surprisingly formal himself. Slacks and a jacket, though his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

“You are looking well, little Spitfire.” Lotor said it with a smile.

Echo and Onyx quickly moved towards each other and behind Keith. Keith squared himself up as he stared at Lotor. “What are you doing here?”

“I am to prepare you for dinner tonight. Take off what you wearing and let me dress you.” Lotor moved around the three of them and laid out three different piles on the bed. “Your pets as well, as they will be accompanying you.”

Keith could feel the twins shaking against his back before they moved away. His eyes caught them as they hurriedly removed their rather covering clothes and stood with their arms at their sides, facing Lotor with their heads down. He watched as Lotor draped them with sheer fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination, being sure to touch them in places that weren’t necessary to be touched. Their drapes were fastened with golden cuffed on their wrists, ankles, and neck, collared like animals, like property.

“If you make me undress you Spitfire, I can’t promise to be gentle.”

“I can dress myself.” Quickly, Keith throw off his clothes and waited for Lotor to hand over the clothes.

“But where’s the fun in that.” Lotor chuckled as he lowered a sheer top of Keith’s head and then helped get a pair of tight leather pants onto him. Once he was finished, he stood back and looked over him. “You really are beautiful.”

Before Keith could say anything dismissive, he was being kissed by Lotor, so hard he tasted blood from a split lip, and he wasn’t really sure whose.

“Now, we better not be late, lest my father punish us both.” Lotor held out his arm, and when Keith didn’t immediately take it, he forced him two.

Keith looked back as they walked, seeing Echo and Onyx walking behind them, their head bowed. He swallowed hard when he looked up at Lotor, hoping that the dinner wouldn’t be like the Galra parties he’d attended.

It was a dinning room, with a long table with the food spread across the table. A few fully dressed servants were standing around, waiting to refill drinks and food. There were servants that were obvious whores kneeling at the foot of every guest’s chair. Zarkon was at one end of the table, Haggar at the other. Marmora, wearing only a partial version of her usual mask was sitting to Zarkon’s left, the seat to his right vacant. Kolivan was sitting next to Marmora. Sendak was sitting next to the empty chair at Zarkon’s right. There was an empty chair at Haggar’s right, one of Lotor’s personal general sitting across from it.

Lotor lead Keith to the seat to Zarkon’s right, pulling out the chair for him without a word. Once Keith was sitting, the twins knelt on either side of him. Zarkon’s hand was on his knee as he smiled at him. Keith swallowed hard and looked down at the place settings.

He was barely aware of what was happening during the meal, picking at his food. Occasionally he noticed someone around him made a small noise of pleasure and he lost his appetite all over again when he realized that their accompanying whore’s head had disappeared from view.

After the main course, but before dessert, Zarkon stood up and cleared his throat. “Welcome. I’m so glad you could all come for this. As you all know, my darling young Spitfire tried to leaved us a few months ago and was punished severely for the act. He’s been recovering from his punishment quite nicely under the care of my beloved wife.”

Keith felt both of the twins reach for him as he brought his arms around himself, not looking up at the man speaking.

“While he is not ready to neither begin training as a Blade, nor return to the Lion’s Den, he is able to make a choice of where he will be going.” Zarkon clapped his hands and Keith heard someone struggling as they were brought in. He didn’t have to look up to know what was happening.

“Spitfire, please stand.” Zarkon said it forcefully and Keith took a few breaths before he did, finally looking at the man.

“I won’t do it. I _won’t_.” Keith stared at him, even as the person he was meant to kill was brought closer to him.

“I figured as much, but I had a thought.” Zarkon grabbed Onyx from the ground next to Keith and pulled him up. “Perhaps another choice.”

“No.” Keith looked at Onyx, who had pure terror in his eyes as he stood ridigly with Zarkon’s hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. Echo’s grip on him tightened, his hand shaking as he stared at his brother.

“If you won’t take a life, then you _will_ pick which life I will take.” Zarkon pulled Onyx even closer to him. “I know you’ve become quite attached to this one, and his brother who would not survive without him. They only sell as a pair to our higher-class clientele. I may have to send the other to the Den.”

“N-No…” Echo said quietly from his place on the floor and Keith glared at the man.

“Please, it’s…” Keith took a step towards Zarkon.

“But there’s something attached to each of them.” Zarkon set his chin on Onyx’s shoulder. “Which one you choose will determine what will happen to you.”

“What… No, that’s…” Keith clenched his hands at his sides, glancing at the person they’d brought in. It was a whore from the Lion’s Den, other than Keith himself, she’d been there the longest after their purge. Apparently, she had been transferred from one of the slightly nicer brothels, so she’d been a prisoner even longer than Keith knew her.

“If you let me kill this yummy little morsel, you and the girl can walk out of here, and never worry about this gang ever again, just like your little friend Allison.”

Keith looked back at Onyx and bit his lip. Echo whispered out a plea to him, to save his brother.

“If you have me kill her, who’s past her usefulness to me, I can’t sell her, you will return to the Lion’s Den without finishing your treatment, but only after facing the best of the Blade in a fight that you have no hope of winning.”

“And if I refuse to choose?” Keith glared at Zarkon, feeling him shake.

“Then I will kill both, slowly, painfully. You will go to Marmora and she will give you true torture without end until you either give in and join us, or die.” Zarkon was smiling at him. “What choice will you make, Spitfire?”

Keith looked between the two whose heads were on the chopping block, then looked down at Echo, who was silently crying. He took a few breaths before looking back at Zarkon. “Kill… kill her.”

“Very well. Mormora, my dearest daughter.” He held out hand towards her, and she handed over a gun. Once it was in his hands, he pushed Onyx towards Keith and Echo. Echo caught him and hugged him tightly.

Once the gun had fired, the bullet going clean through the woman’s skull, he walked over to Keith and pulled him close by his shirt. “Just because you didn’t pull the trigger, doesn’t mean you aren’t the one who killed her, even more so than with anyone else I have paraded in front of you. She couldn’t lived.”

“It doesn’t matter, I made my choice, and I have to live with that.” Keith glared at him.

“Lotor, take the twins to my chambers, and once they are finished pleasuring me, see to it that they only spend time together when they’re being paid for until I am no longer angry at Spitfire.”

“Of course father.” Lotor grabbed the twins by their arms, even as they clung to each other.

“That wasn’t part of…”

“But I never said I wasn’t going to do that. At least they’ll still both be alive, and cared for, unlike the pathetic lot in the Lion’s Den.” Zarkon kissed him and released him. “Marmora, see to it that he is prepared to face your Blades.”

Once Zarkon had walked out of his field of vision, Keith looked over at Marmora, who was frowning as she motioned for him towards one of the doors. He nodded and headed towards it, feeling her walking behind her. Kolivan opened it, smiling at him sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more of my writing? Or to come chat about how I come up with this sick shit? Or try to extort spoilers out of me? Check out my tumblr: [@parismoniousbitch](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/) to find out more.


	29. No Contest

Keith didn’t look at Kolivan as he changed into the skin tight suit. It was an odd material, thick, metallic, but stretchy. He was pretty sure the man wasn’t watching him, like most of the Galra would’ve, but it he didn’t want to confirm either way.

“The members of the Blade you will be facing will stop short of killing you, but they won’t go easy on you.” Kolivan’s words made Keith finally look at him. The man was staring at the window that looked into a small empty room. “No one is expecting you to win.”

“No. Just to get beaten within an inch of my life.” Keith scoffed, reaching behind himself, trying to finish with the zipper.

“This is a punishment. Zarkon doesn’t like to be challenged.” Kolivan glanced at him and then walked over. His hands were gentle, even pausing before touching him, as he finished closing the suit. “But, he and Lady Marmora both hope this will be an eye opener. If you join us, we would train you to be unstoppable.”

“I don’t want to kill for him.” Keith closed his eyes as he felt hands in his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

“But you’ve come to terms with having to kill.”

“I won’t ever do it for Zarkon.”

“What would you kill for? Freedom? If you join us-…”

“I’d be able to earn freedom? To go out as long as I could be trusted to come back?” Keith scoffed, turning to face Kolivan but not looking at him. “I won’t ever be free of this, even if I get out, I’ll always be chained to the Galra.”

“It’s time. What is your weapon of choice?”

“Whatever. I just… I just want to get this over with.”

Kolivan moved away from him and then came back with a small dagger made of strange purple metal. “Good luck Spitfire.”

“Whatever.” Keith took the blade and looked at the window. There were three people dressed similarly and armed with larger swords. He took a few deep breaths as he walked through the open door between him and them. It shut behind him and he heard it lock.

“Think you can survive this, kid?” The largest of the three said, his very large sword resting on his shoulder.

“You aren’t allowed to kill me.”

“That mostly depends on how tough you are.” The smallest of them swung her dual swords in front of her. “We can’t help it if you just happen to bleed out.”

“Enough talking. Let’s get this over with.” The third said, and Keith agreed.

The fight was short, but Keith still got what Kolivan meant. Between the three of them, his opponents were skilled. They were fighting in such a presice and controlled manner that Keith was in awe a bit. And even as they were very polished fighters, they didn’t leave him much opening to predict their patterns. They could see through all of his though. Not that he was doing much offense. It was obvious they were holding back. Any one of them could’ve killed him with one blow if they wanted to; they were just toying with him.

The suit also helped prolong the fight. Their blades were sharp, but the suit kept most of the hits from cutting into him; a few of the hardest blows managed to hit his skin but mostly he was left bruised. More than anything, he was exhausted by the time Kolivan walked into the room.

The man put himself between Keith, who had fallen to his knees, tears of frustration in his eyes, and the three Blades. “I think Spitfire has had enough of a beating today.”

“Kid has real potential. It’s a shame.” The dual wielder said as put her swords away.

“I don’t know, that stamina, I might finally have a reason to visit the Lion’s Den after all these years.” The smaller male chuckled.

As they walked off, Keith them continue talking about him. His body hurt. He hadn’t been completely ready for a fight, not after his last punishment and the recovery period.

“It’s time to go back to the Lion’s Den. I’m sorry.” Kolivan onto one knee in front of Keith.

“I almost believe you.” Keith weezed out as he held his rib cage. Probably another cracked rib to add to his ever-growing list of injuries.

“What?”

“That you’re sorry. I almost believe it.” Keith looked up at him, attempting a glare. To Kolivan he just looked sad, tired.

“I mean it.”

“You’re way too nice for an assassin, for a Galra.” Keith wanted to laugh, but he just coughed. It didn’t help the pain of his ribs.

“I’ll tell you a secret. Unlike most of the Blade, and Zarkon’s inner circle, I wasn’t raised among the Galra.” Kolivan put a hand on his shoulder. It was almost comforting. “I went through what you’re going through… not as severe, and I didn’t hold out as long, but I understand.”

“What made you finally give in?” Keith lowered his gaze. He was starting to get light headed.

“I just decided I didn’t want to live in pain anymore.” Kolivan grabbed his arm and firmly but gently pulled him to his feet. “I think what you’re doing is pointless, but I respect the choice your making.”

“Pain has been my entire life. Why should it be any different now?” Keith leaned into Kolivan as his legs shook with the effort to stand.

“There isn’t anything that would make you join us? Leave the pain of being a whore, of being tortured behind?”

“There isn’t anything Zarkon has offered me yet that would make me change my mind.” Keith closed his eyes as he felt Kolivan pick him up. “But I’m sure he’ll keep searching.”

“You may wear his patience thin.”

“And maybe when I finally do, he’ll just put me out of my misery.”

“Is that what you want, Spitfire? Death?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out tumblr ([@parismoniousbitch](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)) and get more out of me maybe?


	30. Flashback #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another flashback. Keith's whole life is so sad. I'm so mean to this kid.
> 
> 1) Keith: 6; Shiro: 11  
> 2) Keith: 13; Pidge: 10; Matt: 17  
> 3) Keith and Lance: 15; Shiro: 20  
> 4) Keith: 15; Shiro: 20

Keith stared out the window of the room he was sharing with Takashi, at the pool that the two older girls they lived with were splashing each other in. Their foster mother was laying in the sun while their foster father was doing laps in the pool. He wasn’t allowed near the pool after what happened not long after him and his brother had moved in. Not that it mattered, he was rarely allowed out of his room.

He heard the door open behind him and looked down at his hands, making sure his wrists were covered. Mr. Knorr had left bruises earlier when he dragged him back into his room when he found him looking for a snack after he came home from school. They’d been with the Knorrs for almost a year, and they were also pushing him out of the way or yelling at him, but it was the first time they’d hurt him, left a mark.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Takashi’s voice was soft as Keith heard him walk towards him.

Turning towards him, he didn’t quite look at him as he shrugged. “Fine.”

“Did they get mad at you again?” He stood across from him, looking down at him with a concerned look. Keith’s answer was silence was answer enough. “What did they do?”

It was always what they did when Keith told him about it later. Keith was the one who did something wrong. Takashi should’ve been mad at him. “Nothing.”

“Keith.” He touched his hair gently, his expression soft. “You can tell me.”

“It’s fine.” Keith glanced up at him. “You should go. They’ll be mad if you’re not down there with them, missing ‘family time’.”

“You’re my family, not them.” Takashi sighed, letting his hand rest on top of his little brother’s. Keith always told him that he hated when he did that, but he secretly loved it. His brother’s touch was always kind, always comforting. They didn’t have a home in a while, so Takashi was a close substitute.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. You should go swim… since I can’t.” Keith ducked a little to get his brother’s hand off his head and moved to sit on his bed. “I’ll be okay…”

Sighing again, Takashi grabbed his swim trunks. “I could teach you sometime, to swim. Then you can come down with us, they can’t make you sit up here if you can swim.”

Nodding, Keith didn’t look up at him. When they first moved in almost a year before, he’d fallen into the pool while he was out there with the girls and Takashi was inside doing homework. Both Mr. and Mrs. Knorr were drunk, so they didn’t do anything except be mad at a five-year-old Keith later. It took both girls to get him out of the pool. He would’ve died if one of them hadn’t learned CPR in one of their health classes. It was the start to his rocky relationship.

It was later that night that Takashi saw the bruises. He was angry, and at first Keith thought he was angry with him, but he’d never really been mad at him before.

“What happened? Which one did this?” The older boy was seething as he held Keith’s delicate wrist, motioning towards the marks.

“It’s fine, Takashi… he didn’t mean it. Just…” Keith tried pulling his hand away from his brother. If they were too loud, they wake up their foster parents, and then they’d really be mad.

“You have to tell our caseworker.” His brother was looking at him seriously. “She’ll be here at the end of the week to check on us.”

“No! She’ll move us! What if we got separated?” Keith pouted at him. He’d heard the girls talking about siblings sometimes getting separated in foster care. Since, it’d been his biggest fear.

“We _won’t_. I won’t let that happen.” Takashi sighed and softened the look he was giving Keith. He put his hands on either side of his brother’s face. “You’re my little brother, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. I promised Dad.”

It had been a while since Keith had cried, he had a lot pent up. He was still reeling from their dad’s death. For a long time after moving in with the Knorrs, he couldn’t accept it, too young to really understand. Their dad wasn’t coming back, just like Takashi’s mom. They were gone. It was just him and Takashi.

When Keith started crying, Takashi sighed again and pulled him into his arms. He apologized as he rocked his brother slowly.

There was a lot of venom in Mrs. Knorr’s voice the next morning when she came into their room without knocking. “Aren’t you two a little old to still be sharing a bed?”

Neither of them answered her question as they got out of the bed and gathered up their stuff to get ready for school.

The bruises on Keith’s wrists had faded by the time that their caseworker came by. She was walking around the house, just looking at things. Eventually it was just her and the boys in their room.

“Everything okay?” She asked as he sat in the desk chair across from where they were sitting on the bed.

“No.” Takashi said as he crossed his arms. Keith grabbed from his arm, pouting at him, silently pleading for him not to say anything. “They hurt Keith.”

“ _What_?” She didn’t sound like she believed them. “Tell me what happened.”

When the older brother finished explaining, she sighed. “Unfortunately, without the proof, I can’t move the two of you immediately. I’ll work on moving you, I don’t want you living somewhere that you don’t feel safe.”

Nodding sternly, Takashi moved a hand around his brother’s shoulders.

“I’ll be back in two weeks, but here’s another one of my cards. Call me if anything happens again.” She stood up and held out the small laminated paper. “I hope that nothing else happens.”

Then she was gone. The two could hear their foster parents politely showing her out, hoping that she drove safe. It wasn’t long after the door was closed that the couple was storming into their room.

“What the fuck did you tell that woman?” Mr. Knorr was glaring specifically at Keith.

Keith bit his lip as he tightened his grip on his brother. Takashi stood up and put himself between his brother and the angry adult.

“I told her the truth! You hurt my brother!”

“ _Hurt_ …?” Mrs. Knorr sounded even more angry than her husband. “How dare you? Just because he told you that? He’s a little liar.”

“I saw it. You left bruises.”

“Prove it.”

When Takashi just continued glaring, Mr. Knorr rolled his eyes. He looked around and found the card from their caseworker on the night stand, and he took it. “The two of you better stay in line. I’ve already had enough of the little one, but you’re really starting to get on my nerves too, _big brother_.”

“And if I hear you accusing my husband again, you better both start looking for a place to hide.” She pointed at both of them before walking out the door. He followed behind, slamming the door as he left. Keith winced at the sound.

“I told you not to.” Keith said it quietly as he held onto the back of his brother’s shirt. Takashi was shaking.

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just trying to help, but now I guess they hate us both.”

Both Mr. and Mrs. Knorr spent less time in the house in the two weeks before their caseworker came back. Neither Takashi or Keith minded, especially since it let Takashi keep his promise to teach Keith to swim.

Even if the Knorrs were gone more, they’d become stricter. Keith was only allowed out of their room to go to school and use the bathroom, not even for meals. Shiro was allowed out for meals and he was expected to do his homework with the girls, but otherwise he was supposed to be confined with his brother. The girls didn’t care about whatever rules the Knorrs imposed, they weren’t going to enforce them on the boys but they also weren’t going to have their back if they broke them.

The first few times, Keith could barely get in the water without freaking out. Takashi was patient with him, and Keith managed to get in the pool. He had been the one that had wanted to learn out to swim, and he trusted his brother not to let him drown.

After the initial setbacks, it didn’t take long for Keith to pick up on it. The movements that Takashi modeled for him, and then held him at the surface of the water so he could practice without fear, were easy. He wasn’t ready to dive under the water yet, but he was soon able to do laps back and forth in the pool. There wasn’t much strength or speed behind his sloppy, unpracticed movements, but he was doing it.

Keith loved when they snuck down to the pool after he learned to swim. Takashi wouldn’t get in with him after he taught his brother, instead on guard to watch for the Knorrs. He didn’t mind much though. While he was swimming, back and forth across the length of the pool, he felt free. Not free in the sense of physical freedom, the cage of the Knorr’s rules and the foster system were ever present, but the water offered him something better. It was physically confining, but in a comforting way, cool and soothing. His focus had to be on his movements, of making sure his head was out of the water when he breathed, otherwise the water would take him. It offered him an escape from the plague of negative thoughts swirling in his head. His father’s death, his mother’s abandonment, the Knorr’s abuse, the bullies at school, his burden on Takashi. All those things he was constantly stressing about, blaming himself for, washed away while he moved through the water.

Takashi was always waiting for him at the edge of the pool with a towel, when it was time for him to get out. He was always smiling, and Keith took the towel happily. Seeing his brother smile make him feel better than he had in a while. Keith hoped they could continue their secret swims until they were finally taken away from the Knorrs.

When their caseworker came back, they didn’t tell her anything, afraid of what the Knorrs would do if they did. She smiled at them sadly and said that she’d try to hurry with moving them, but there was only so much she could do.

It was on a night after that when they finally got caught. Keith had convinced his brother to join him in the water. They’d been having so much fun, splashing each other and swimming around with their eyes closed looking for the other. Neither of them noticed their foster parents until Mr. Knorr was pulling Keith roughly out of the pool.

When their caseworker came back several days later, a police officer with her because the school had called the cops about both boys being truant, Takashi still had the bruise around his neck and his eye and Keith had the brush burns on his face and back. She finally had the proof she needed to remove them immediately.

After they were taken away, their caseworker apologized about not being faster, and about the fact that they were going to be separated. Keith bawled as he held onto his brother tightly.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith sat on Matt’s bed with Pidge staring at him intently. He wasn’t really sure what she was looking for, as he sat with a pillow held to his chest, but her gaze made him uncomfortable, like she could see into the very heart of him. There were a lot of things he was hiding that for some reason he would terrified she’d be able to see if she just stared at him enough. For someone so young and with possibly even fewer social skills than him, she was incredibly preceptive.

“Mom and Dad are heading to bed.” Matt said quietly as he came in, shutting the door behind him. Both younger kids looked up at him.

“Does that mean we have to go to bed too?” Pidge pouted at her brother.

“No, just have to keep it down. You have to be in bed by midnight though young lady.” He pointed at her before getting onto the bed, making a triangle of them.

“Damn it, just because I’m younger…” She crossed her arms and stared at the bed spread. Keith chuckled as he ducked his head down so his face was hiding behind his bangs.

“That’s the first I’ve seen you smile since you’ve got here.” Matt was grinning at him. “You’ve barely said a word all day.”

“Oh!” Keith hugged the pillow tighter, the smile falling off his face quickly. “I-I’m sorry… I just…”

“Keith, Keith, buddy. You don’t need to apologize. I’m just glad to see you smile.” Matt put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s been a week since Shiro moved out of the Smiths’ right? How is it going?”

“Not really any different than before. They moved Larry into my room, and he hasn’t been bad or anything, but he’s not Shiro… I haven’t really been able to sleep with him in the room.” Keith swallowed hard, not looking at either of them.

“Have you seen him at all since he moved out? I know Matt’s been bitching about how busy he’s been lately.” Pidge said, giving her brother an annoyed look when she finished.

“No. I’ve talked to him on the phone a few times, but they weren’t very long conversations.” Keith shrugged, glancing up at Pidge. “I miss him already.”

“If you really want an older brother, you can have mine.” Pidge pointed at Matt as she looked back at Keith with a smile.

Keith smiled back. Matt looked at his sister with shock. “You’d just give me away? Just like that? Not even bargaining or anything?”

“You know what, you might be better off without.”

“You’re the worst.” Matt reached for her, pulling her towards him and messing up her hair. She yelped in response, trying to fight him off.

“Keith, Keith, help me!” Pidge reached for him.

Laughing, Keith shook his head. “Sorry Pidge, I think you got yourself into that one.”

When Matt finally released his sister, they changed the conversation. All three of them were laughing as they talked about the latest drama that was outside of their social circle. Eventually, Matt kicked Pidge out of his room, threatening to tickle her to death if he checked later and she was still awake. She waved at him dismissively.

“So, have you and Shiro talked about him getting custody of you at all?” Matt didn’t look at Keith as he got up to rummage through his closet.

“Not since he aged out, but before…” Keith glanced at Matt. He assumed that Shiro had mentioned something about it to Matt. There wasn’t much Shiro kept from his boyfriend. “We both agreed that he can’t, not right now.”

Matt came back out of the closet, with nothing, and sat back on the bed. “Yeah, he said that he couldn’t right away, but…”

“He can’t… he can’t support me right now Matt, even if the court would sign me over to him. The only reason he can afford the shitty apartment he’s in right now is because its owned by his boss at the coffee shop. Our dad didn’t leave us any money.” Keith tilted his head to look at Matt seriously. “I-I’ve been dreaming about it being just me and Shiro for years, but I know it can’t happen right now. The Smiths are the best foster parents I’ve ever had, I can hold out with them for a little longer.”

“Until he’s in a place where he can support both of you, you’re always welcome here, you know that right?” Matt reached out and brushed Keith’s bangs out of his eyes. “My parents see both you and Shiro as sons.”

“Shiro told me they got turned down when they tried to adopt us, well, the state would’ve let them adopt him.” Keith closed his eyes. “According to the system, they weren’t equipped to deal with me.”

“They never told me that, must’ve figured there was no reason to get my and Pidge’s hopes up until they got approved. I really wish that they would’ve.”

“Because you’d be sharing a room with your boyfriend?” Keith was grinning at him.

Looking away, Matt crossed his arms. His face was bright red. “I imagine my parents would have put both of you in the room downstairs.”

A yawn cut through Keith’s laugh, and he glanced back at Matt. “I’m pretty exhausted. C-Can we go to bed?”

“Yeah, yeah. I couldn’t find the blankets we usually use for your nest. Mom must either have them in the wash, or they’re in Pidge’s room from when Sarah stayed over the other week.” Matt moved on the bed. “You don’t mind sharing with me, do you?”

“Have these sheets been washed since the last time you and Shiro fucked?” Keith raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

Laughing, nervously, Matt didn’t quite look at him. Huffing, Keith moved so he was under the covers.

“You going to be able to sleep in here, with me? You said that…”

“You’re different than Larry. I-I… You’re like a brother, so you’re comfortable.”

“You’re like a brother to me too kiddo. Get some sleep.” Matt smiled at him as he reached to turn off his bedside lamp.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith’s heart was beating hard in his chest as he typed in the search bar. He glanced through small crack he’d left his door open, out to the front door. It was locked, and for the moment he was alone in his and Shiro’s apartment, but Shiro or Matt could barge in at any moment. The stress of what he was feeling was enough without having to face either of them -especially Shiro.

Once he was sure the door wasn’t going to open in the next few moments, he looked at his results with a deep frown. His throat felt dry. He’d been ignoring the possibility for a while but hearing the words in health class made it a plausible reality. And he had to face it.

He hovered the cursor over a few of the links but finally clicked on one advertising a symptom quiz.

“Okay, Keith, you can do this… it’s just a quiz.” Keith said quietly to himself as he skimmed over the information about the quiz, about how it was an adapted standard that had been in use for decades to help diagnose, diagnose sex addiction. “No big deal.”

As he clicked the button to actually start the quiz, he held his breath. His eyes skimmed the questions and he felt sick. The number of times he’d felt ashamed afterwards was ridiculous, he’d lost count. He’d had so many sexual partners and it had definitely kept him from having a meaningful, long term relationship.

One question made him pause, tears coming to his eyes as he read the question over and over again. He eventually shut the laptop, a little harder than was probably good for it, and tossed it off his lap. Breaking into sobs, barely able to breathe, he curled up into a ball, holding himself tightly. Keith was trying so hard to push down memories and the associated feelings, but he knew they were about to over flow.

‘Were you sexually abused as a child or adolescent?’

The question had come to define him. Even if he refused to acknowledge it, or deal with what had happened it him, he knew it was all he had become. But he refused to listen to the small, hurt boy inside of him that was screaming out for closure and comfort.

His panic attack had crested, to the point where all he could hear was his own pained screams, and then nothing but ringing in his ears. The tingle of old touches lingered on his skin as he started panting for breaths and his tears dried up.

When he felt his phone buzzing against his leg, he jumped and stared at the screen for a while before making an impulse decision. He was holding his breathe again, his heart pounding accompanying the ringing in his ears.

“Hey, Keith, buddy, what are you up to?” Lance said it with a playful lilt to his voice.

Keith choked out something that was half sob, half the other boy’s name.

“Woah! Keith, you okay?” Lance switched very quickly into a mother hen. He could probably tell what was happening. Keith had panic attacks in front of him before – but never about this, about the worst of the abuse he’d faced as a kid.

His silence was enough of an answer for Lance.

“You know you can talk to me, you can tell me _anything_.” Lance pleaded and Keith sobbed again. He really wished _he_ could tell him anything, but he couldn’t tell anyone about what it. “A-And if you don’t… want to, I can…”

“Can you come over?” Keith said it level, steady, but his entire body was shaking.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Can I hang up, or should I stay on the line?”

“I-I’ll be okay. The… the panic attack is pretty much over I just need…”

Keith heard Lance calling for his dad, and then saying something in Spanish hurriedly. “I’ll see you soon. Hang in there buddy.”

“Y-Yeah… I’ll try.” Keith said just before he dropped the phone and curled back up. His eyes went back to the front door. He’d need to get up to unlock it, so Lance could come in.

“Oh God…” His voice was shaky as he realized what he’d done. How could he talk to Lance about what his problem was – especially when Lance was part of the problem. If it wasn’t for Keith’s constant need for sex, he could’ve been dating Lance for years. They could’ve been disgustingly cute just like Matt and Shiro. By the time he thought about texting Lance to tell him that he’d changed his mind about him coming over, there was a knock on the door.

He almost fell over as he stood up, his body exhausted from how hard the panic attack had hit him. His stomach was turning. But as soon as he opened the door and found Lance standing there, playing with the hem of his shirt before looking up at him, he felt so much better, about everything. It wasn’t as if all his problems and fears were completely washed away, but they seemed so manageable as Lance gave him an encouraging smile.

“Hey man, you feeling any better?” Lance asked he walked past Keith into the apartment. Keith just hugged him tightly as he pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder, taking in his scent. Either Lance had skipped a shower or taken his shirt out of the dirty wash bin, because he didn’t smell as good as he usually did.

Keith felt himself relax as arms wrapped around him and he heard Lance shushing him quietly. He hadn’t made any noise, but Lance being so gentle with him made him close to crying again.

“Whatever it is, its over, and I’m here for you.”

When Keith pulled out of Lance’s arms, finally closing the door, he sat on the couch and rubbed his face. “Thank you, for coming over.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, well maybe not anything. I probably wouldn’t die for you or something stupid.” Lance sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, laughing softly.

Keith turned his head and smiled at Lance. “I’d be so pissed if you ever tried to die for me.”

Lance looked away, down at the floor. “So, you going to tell me what happened?”

Keith swallowed hard. “I-I… I think I have a problem and while I was trying to figure it out… there was just a trigger and… I just…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, slow down. What kind of problem?” Lance squeezed his shoulder.

He shook his head, not looking at the other boy. “I-I’m not ready to talk about it, especially not with you. I need to figure out if… if I really have it and how I’m going to fix it.”

“Especially… am I part of the problem?”

“No!” Keith stared at him with wide eyes, but then he looked away. “Not _part_ of the problem… but it’s… you’re… it involves you yeah…”

“Okay, so…” Lance tucked Keith’s bangs back behind his ear. “Even if you won’t tell me what the problem is… when you figure it out, you promise you’ll tell me how I can help, right?”

“I don’t know if you can Lance.”

“Even if it’s just by being here, or… or if it’s keeping my distance or whatever you need… I just want you to be happy. Your smile does something to me, and I want to see it on your face all the time.”

“I’m sorry… sorry that I-I…”

“Don’t be sorry, okay? I just want to help.”

“I know. It means a lot to me.” Keith gave him the softest smile he could manage with everything he was feeling. “I’d do anything for you too.”

“Anything?” Lance raised his eyebrows.

“Well, maybe not kill someone.” Keith leaned in and rested his head against Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, could you maybe find something on TV, or talk to me about anything else? I just… I just want to take my mind off it for a little bit.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Lance reached for the remote and clicked on the TV. “But, if you won’t talk to me about it, you need to talk to someone. Shiro, probably, right? I mean, he’s your brother and your guardian so…”

“Maybe…”

It was a few hours later that Shiro finally came home, and Keith had almost forgotten about the quiz, about the cause of the panic attack. Lance had a knack of always cheering him up, even when Keith saw that Lance could use some cheering up on his own. He was always trying to deal with his own shit and too socially inept to even talk to Lance, but he noticed, and he tried.

“Hey, Shiro, can… can we talk about something?” Keith said as Shiro was popping leftovers from the Holts’ in the microwave. He wasn’t really looking at his brother as he rubbed his arm. Lance was in the living room, because Keith had asked him to stay over.

“What’s up? You okay?” Shiro took the fork out of his mouth and looked at Keith. His brows were furrowed together.

“N-Not really. Could we talk in my room? I really… I’m not ready for Lance to know yet.”

“Okay, okay.” Shiro hit the pause button on the microwave and set the fork down. Keith nodded before turning and heading to his room. Once Shiro was inside, Keith shut the door, going as far to turn the lock. “Did… did something happen? Do you need me to…?”

“No, no!” Keith put his hands up. “I just… I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“Keith, you’re not…”

“No, I mean…” He closed his eyes tightly. His mind went to how he had sought out Mr. Harris for a second round. How he met up with a random guy he’d never met to get laid. How last time he had sex, he’d been barely prepped when he was begging for it and how much he’d bled from it. “I… I think I’m a sex addict.”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence for a while before Keith looked at his brother. “Is… is that all you have to say?”

“I just… I… I guess I don’t know what goes on in your head when you… and I don’t know half of what you do, but… it makes a lot of sense.” Shiro shook his head as he messed with his hair. “How sure of it are you?”

“I-I… I started taking this symptom quiz thing… but some of the questions… I had a panic attack.” Keith swallowed hard. “I just… I think I know what’s it’s going to say.”

“Why don’t you finish? I’ll stay in here with you if you want, and I promise I won’t look at your answers if you don’t want me to.” Shiro smiled at him encouragingly.

Nodding, Keith sat up against his headboard and opened his laptop back up. The quiz was still up, it had kept all his previous answers. As Shiro sat down next to him, he stared at the question that had set him off. Taking a deep breath, he answered it, so he could move onto the next page, so he wouldn’t have to see it.

It didn’t take long to finish, and he just felt so dirty as he kept answering the questions. Then the result came up and he felt sick again.

“Keith?” Shiro put a hand on his knee, looking at him seriously.

“I-I… I finished…”

“And?”

“Six is… is what the score they use to…” Keith took a few deep breaths, not looking at his brother. “I got a fourteen.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I-I don’t know…” Keith read over the page and then looked at his brother. He couldn’t imagine himself in therapy, but he knew it would be the only way to fix himself. “I-I… need time to…”

“Okay, whatever you want to do, you have my full support. I love you, little brother.” Shiro cupped his cheek and smiled at him softly. “This doesn’t make you a bad person, or undeserving of love.”

Keith reached up and held his arm with shaking hands. “I love you too Takashi.”

They sat quietly for a while before Shiro pulled Keith into a hug. “Why don’t we grab Lance and go get some ice cream, huh?”

“Okay.”

Later, Keith was laying in Lance’s arms. It was late, and Keith had been so close to sleep when he heard Lance talking.

“You’re so strong, you’re going to get through this, whatever it is.”  His hands were rubbing his back gently and Keith kept his eyes closed. “Strong, beautiful, smart. God, you deserve so much, more than me.”

He was half tempted to tell Lance that he was all he wanted, but Lance was only saying this because he thought Keith was already asleep. Lance was wrong anyway, it was him who deserved more than Keith.

“I love you, I love you so much.”

Keith made a small surprised noise as he felt lips press to his forehead. It was pleasant, just unexpected. He scooted a little closer to Lance when he started pulling away, making a contented sigh when he felt the arms tighten around him.

Maybe some day they’d be able to say it to each other while they were both awake.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith had been standing in front of his closet for at least twenty minutes, biting his lip. Shiro had been standing in the doorway watching his brother with a fond smile for the last two of those minutes before he finally spoke up.

“Hey.” He said it softly, but it still made Keith jump and turn to him with wide eyes. Even after all the years somewhere safe, the year with Shiro, he was still jumpy. He hated it.

Shiro’s smile faltered. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Groaning, Keith sat down on his bed and looked back at the closet. “It’s okay, I was just focused... What’s up?”

“So, tomorrow’s the big day? You and Lance. Finally, right?” Shiro moved into the room and stood by the bed.

As he covered his face, Keith sighed. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Shiro laughed and sat next to his brother. “You’ll be fine. It’s not any different than when you guys usually hang out. I mean, you guys have already shared a bed and I’ve seen you hold hands. Add in some kissing and dick touching, and you have a relationship.”

“Shiro!” Keith pushed on the man’s shoulder, but Shiro was firmly planted and Keith was the one that ended up moving away slightly. His face was bright red, he could feel it. He could also feel his shoulders shaking.

“Shit sorry, I’m just…” Shiro sighed and smacked himself in the face. “You know what I mean, and it’s not like you… fuck, I… just… I know how long you’ve wanted to be with him, and… uh, have sex with him.”

“It’s fine, really. I know you didn’t mean it like…” Keith swallowed and looked up at his brother. “And it’s different with Lance, I don’t want just… I want to…”

“What? With Lance you’d be _making love_?” The way Shiro’s voice changed at the end made Keith’s face go even redder as he ducked his head down to hide behind his bangs. He wasn’t even upset by the teasing, but it was embarrassing. So embarrassing. Like it should’ve been.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, you know I’m teasing.” Shiro huffed. “I’m really happy that you two are finally taking this step. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Why does it sound like there’s a ‘but’ there?”

“But, if you break his heart, I’m going to kill you.” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. The younger looked up, confusion and shock clear on his face.

“Uh, shouldn’t… shouldn’t you be giving _Lance_ this talk? About breaking _my_ heart?”

“Lance McClain may play a big flirt game, but he’s smitten with you. That boy would _die_ for you.” Shiro reached out and tucked a piece of his brother’s hair back. “You on the other hand…”

“I wouldn’t hurt him.” Keith looked away again, bringing a knee up to his chest.

“I know you wouldn’t, not on purpose. You’re so guarded that I’m afraid that you’ll end up pushing him away without meaning to.”

“I’m not-!”

“You still haven’t done anything about that thing we discussed a few weeks ago, and I know it’s part of what kept you from taking this step with him.” Shiro looked at him seriously.

“I haven’t… I haven’t had sex with anyone since then, and it… it’s… been rough couple of weeks.” Keith bit his lip, thinking back to all the times he had to physically grab onto something to stop himself from approaching one of his fuck buddies or how he would have to give Pidge or Hunk his phone when one of them texted him to keep himself from responding. He’d never masturbated so much in his life. “And… and next week… maybe we could start looking… looking for a… a therapist.”

“I’m proud of you for it, but… I know there are things that you still haven’t told _me_. Your brother. Your brother, who if you came home and told that you killed someone in cold blood, would help you get rid of the evidence.”

“Come on…” Keith looked back at him, to tell him to stop joking around but the look on Shiro’s face was completely serious. Of course, Shiro had joked about it before, but now it was clear it was never a joke.

“Just, don’t let yourself get in the way. This is a good thing.” Shiro smiled as he pushed Keith’s bangs out of his face.

“I know, I’m just so nervous.” Keith rested his head against his knee. “He deserves better than me.”

“We’ll deal with your low self-esteem later, right now, I’m just going to remind you that he wants you, _he_ asked _you_ out.”

He groaned as he let himself fall into Shiro. “Promise me that you really will kill me if I fuck this up.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around his brother, pulling him in closer. “You’ll be okay, I’m always here to talk to, about anything. And hopefully soon, you’ll have a therapist to talk to too.”

Keith was quiet for a while, but he eventually looked up at his older brother. “Can I ask you a question? About you and Matt?”

“Yeah?” Shiro’s brows creased in confusion.

“Do… Do you love him?” Keith looked away again, his hand grasping at Shiro’s shirt.

A fond smile fell on Shiro’s face as he squeezed Keith gently. “Yeah, I really do.”

“How… When did you know?”

Humming, Shiro thought for a moment. “I said it before I meant it, we’re high school sweethearts after all, but it was small stuff that made me fall. I think the day I really _knew_ was the day before I got custody of you.”

Keith’s grip on Shiro’s shirt tightened. “What… what did he do?”

“I was so fucking nervous, I didn’t think that I was actually going to get you, that I had ruined it somehow, and he just talked me down, told me that it was all going to work out.” Shiro moved one of his hands to Keith’s head, entwining his fingers in his brother’s hair.

Keith closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “Shiro… I-I… I think I love him.”

“Lance?”

Letting out a pitiful whine, Keith nodded his head against his brother’s shoulder.

“Then you really better not fuck this up.”

“I hate you.” Keith huffed.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr: [@parismoniousbitch](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
